Déjame Entrar
by Kailena Dolly
Summary: Después de todo, ya se lo había prometido antes. Ahora le toca cumplir con su promesa y dejarle drenar aquel liquido que la mantiene viva para que él continuara existiendo. SasuSaku
1. Horror Show

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:  
**Hola! Qué tal? Bueno aquí les vengo a presentar un SasuSaku que he querido subir desde hace tiempo, contendrá lemmon (pero yo avisare cada cuando para estar prevenidos) y aparte es un lolicon (quiere decir de un mayor con una menor), lenguaje un poco fuerte algo de violencia (sii mucha violencia XD) y también es un AU (escenario alternativo, o algo así XD) , si no les gusta eso pus no lo lean XD, de todas formas yo les daré un pre aviso antes de cada cosa, ne?

**Summary****:  
**"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

**Pairing****:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**Capítulo 1: Horror Show**

"_No soy una mala persona, soy una persona que le pasan cosas malas"_

Un nuevo día comenzó para los estudiantes que comparten la primaria y secundaria del pueblo de Konoha, un pueblo bastante pequeño pero muy numeroso al norte de Europa, las bajas temperaturas provocan que la gente no quiera salir de sus casas, para quedarse acurrucados y calientes en sus camas, desafortunadamente para todos los estudiantes no es una grata opción ya que el ciclo escolar aun no terminaba.

Una chica de cabello rosa corría a toda velocidad por la calle que daba directamente a la escuela, se había quedado dormida ya que olvido programar su despertador y además porque la persona que se encargaría de que despertara aún no había regresado _otra vez_

Justo cuando se encontraba en la entrada cayo en seco sobre la helada nieve, tan entrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuanta que le habían puesto el pie. Tan temprano y ya comenzaría su martirio diario

**-Ups! Lo siento zorrita, no te vi –** una risa burlona provino de esa vos que conocía bien

Con dificultad se puso de pie, se había lastimado la rodilla y comenzaba a sangran ligeramente a pesar de que la nieve le había amortiguado el golpe. Unas lágrimas se estaban haciendo vecinas pero respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse, lo que menos quería es comenzar el día así

**-No importa, estoy bien Akihiko –** susurro tratando de sonar natural pero el enojo y dolor hacia que fuera más complicado, no quería tener problemas otra vez.

Akihiko, uno de los brabucones de la escuela, que se aprovecha de los menores, con la ventaja de que su hermano esta varios grados arriba y es el buscapleitos más conocido y temiendo, por lo que habían siempre dicho, el más peligroso de la escuela. Akihiko y sus dos compañeros que lo siguen a todas partes la miraban de forma divertida y burlándose

**-Descuida, te perdono, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, estuvo cerca de que arruinaras mis zapatos –** se acercó y con su mano la tomo apretando sus mejillas con mucha fuerza y sonrió de una forma arrogante **– Así que más te vale zorra, o si no te aferraras a las consecuencias, ¿entendido? –** la soltó bruscamente provocando que volviera a caer en el suelo mientras se retiraba riendo nuevamente, seguido por ese par de amigos

Sakura volvió a levantarse y se sobo las mejillas conteniendo las lágrimas pero su mente se distrajo cuando escucho el timbre sonar nuevamente y asustada corrió a la entrada

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-Señorita Haruno, nuevamente a llegado tarde, podría darme una explicación por favor? –** el profesor le decía seriamente recargado en el pizarrón mirando a la chica recargada en el marco de la puerta con su respiración agitada

-**Yo… lo siento Kakashi-sensei –**tomo aire y se reincorporo ya que estaba recargada en sus rodillas **– me… me quede dormida, lo siento, no volverá a pasar –** se inclinó ligeramente respirando con más tranquilidad

Kakashi la observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de algo, su rotilla estaba raspada y sangrando, no mucho pero si suficiente para parecer doloroso y sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no por correr, eran como si se hubiera lastimado y otra cosa, sus ojos, se notaba que estaba llorando nuevamente

**-¿Qué le sucedió señorita? ¿Por qué se encuentra lastimada?**

Sakura trago en seco y miro al profesor algo asustada, quería decírselo, desde hace mucho tiempo lo quiere decir, pero sus ojos se desviaron a un grupo de alumnos que estaban en la parte de atrás, lo más alejado del salón. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los dorados del mismo chico y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando el frunció el ceño dándole una mirada que la asusto más de lo que ya estaba

**-¿Y bien? ¿No piensa decirme? – **pregunto un poco más irritado, y es que era natural

Sakura es una de sus estudiantes más prodigio, a la edad de 11 años es una de las mejores, con buenas notas y excelente conducta, pero algo que lo tiene muy confundido es que siempre la encuentra con heridas, golpes y en unas cuantas ocasiones la ha visto llorando, una vez pensó que sufría de maltrato por parte de su tutora, pero después de una larga investigación y platicas se concluyó que solo era "torpe"

Como creer semejante estupidez

**-Yo… amm tropecé profesor… como… Como ya era tarde, corrí todo el camino y… y no me di cuenta de que… -** bajo la cabeza tratando de buscar una excusa **– de que... no había abrochado mi agujeta y tropecé** – alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba frente a ella mirándola feamente y con preocupación

Con su mano acaricio su mejilla y ella gimió ligeramente del dolor, ante esta acción kakashi suspiro pesadamente, a pesar de que un cubre bocas tapaba más de la mitad de sus facciones (debido a que estaba enfermo y no quería contagiar a sus alumnos) no pudo evitar negar que tenía una mueca de angustia

**-Sakura, ve a enfermería a que te revisen esa pierna, puede que se infecte**

**-Pero profesor- **

**-Pero nada, descuida en la tarde quiero que vengas, para que te de las notas del día de hoy, de acuerdo?**

Asistió pesadamente y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la enfermería, caminaba con la cabeza baja lo cual provoco que chocara con alguien en el pasillo

**-Oh... Lo siento yo no… **- pero al notar la persona de quien se trataba trago saliva y sus ojos se abrieron cubiertos de horror

**-Hola florecita…cuanto tiempo eh? **– un chico mucho más alto que ella, de facciones finas, piel clara y ojos dorados y cabello azul oscuro la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada que la asustaba en sobremanera. Eran tan parecidos, la única diferencia es que él es mucho más alto y aterrador

**-Nagi-Nagihiko…yo yo perdón enserio, no-no te vi, perdón! **– dio unos pasos atrás poniendo sus manos frente su pecho intentando sentirse protegida, lo cual no funciono

**-Vaya que eres una chica mala eh? Primero tropiezas a propósito con mi hermano y ahora conmigo **– se acercó a ella provocando que retrocediera y chocara con la pared **– no deberías estar en clase? Eres una chica muy mala lo sabias? No es bueno que faltes a clases –** la acorralo entre la pared y con sus brazos a sus lados

**-Yo-yo… iba a la enfermería.. y-y yo no- no tropecé apropósito, él me puso el pie y.- aahh! **– dio un grito de dolor al sentir como su muñeca era violentamente apretada por la fuerte mano del otro chico

-**Apropósito dijiste?** – Susurro – **¿sabes que dirían los profesores si escuchan eso? Dirán que eres una mentirosa eh? Y las personas malas dicen mentiras –** apretó más su muñeca tan fuerte que parecía que se la iba a romper

**-Aaaa! Nagihiko, no lo hagas me duele! –** comenzó a llorar tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero fui inútil

**-Dilo! "Yo tropecé accidentalmente", verdad? Fue un accidente **– dijo fuertemente mientras comenzó a jalonear su muñeca provocándole un intenso dolor

-**Aaahh…. Si fue un accidente **– gemía de dolor mientras lloraba

**-¿Un accidente? ¿Con que? ¿Es verdad que tropezaste con una piedra? **

-**Sí, si… me caí sin querer –** su mano ya se veía morada por la falta de circulación – **por favor me duele **– llorando

Bruscamente la soltó asentándola en la pared

-¿**Y qué te paso en la muñeca?**

-**Me… me lastime… me lastime cuando iba a lavar mi ropa **– sollozando

-**Más te vale, zorrita **– y se dio la vuelta dejándola tirada y llorando en el piso

Los gritos llegaron a los oídos de la enfermera que salió de prisa al pasillo y vio a la chica tirada en el piso y con su mano libre se cubría los ojos los cuales derramaban lagrimas una tras otra

**-Pequeña! **– Corrió a su lado la enfermera asustada de la situación – **¿qué te sucedió preciosa?**

Sakura levanto ligeramente la mirada y vio a la enfermera, quería decirlo, en verdad quería! Pero si lo hace…..

-**Me… **-sollozando –** me caí **– y le mostro su rodilla

**- Dios mío! Menuda herida! – **la enfermera la cargo en brazos, lo cual no fue difícil ya que ella era muy ligera, demasiado, tanto que la hiso pensar que no se estaba alimentando bien. Entraron a la enfermería y la sentó en la camilla y se dirigió al botiquín para sacar algodón, alcohol entre otras cosas, pero noto que no solo era su pierna, su muñeca tenía las marcas de un fuerte agarre, eran tan notorias que parecía que le querían romper la muñeca –** ¿qué te paso en la muñeca preciosa?**

Sakura se limpió los ojos con la mano que tenía bien y suspiro **– me lastime cuando estaba lavando mi ropa**

Odiaba mentir, lo detestaba, eso era algo que le enseño muy bien su tía Tsunade, _"Solo las malas personas dicen mentiras"_ pero si no las hacia…

La enfermera suspiro pesadamente, le contaba creerlo, esta chica ya es muy frecuente verla en la enfermería, siempre le sucede algo nuevo, comenzó a limpiar su herida lo cual provoco que el dolor incrementara por el alcohol y ella comenzara a llorar, pero las lágrimas no eran provocadas por el ardor

**-No soy mala persona… - **sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-aquí tienes los apuntes del día de hoy Sakura, fue nuevo tema, pero no muy complicado, será fácil para ti comprenderlo**

**-Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei** - guardo los apuntes en su mochila con algo de dificultad ya que solo podía usar su mano derecha, la izquierda la tenía vendada, la herida era un poco grave, si hubiera apretado un poco más le habría roto la muñeca. Después de guardar todo se despidió del profesor y se dirigió a la salida

**-Sakura… - **la llamo nuevamente el profesor antes de que salera, y se dio la vuelta para verlo – **¿Tienes algo que decirme?** – refiriéndose a las heridas – **seré despistado, pero no soy estúpido Sakura, esas heridas… quien te las hiso?**

Bajo la cabeza avergonzada –** nadie Kakashi-sensei, me caí **– susurro, pero sabía que su mentira ya no era creíble

**¿Enserio? Entonces dime **– se levantó y miro por la ventana dándole la espalda **– porque la enfermera me dijo que estabas llorando en el pasillo porque te habías caído? Además… cuando llegaste no tenías la muñeca lastimada** – volteo a encararla para solo ver a una pequeña niña con la cabeza baja nuevamente sollozando, podía ver claramente sus lágrimas aunque ella intentara cubrir sus ojos con su cabellos – **¿porque mientes, Sakura?**

**-Yo… no soy mala persona sensei **– apenas pudo pronunciar por las lagrimas

**-No dije que fueras mala persona, dije que porque mientes, cuando una persona miente no es necesariamente porque sea mala, así que dime, soy tu profesor puedes confiar en mi –** se acercó a ella para quedar de frente mientras se recargaba en la mesa – **la semana pasada tenías varios rasguños en ambas manos, la antepasada tenías una quemadura en el brazo, y el mes pasado te torciste un tobillo, maldita sea Sakura! No soy un imbécil! alguien te está haciendo esto y exijo que me lo digas!** –grito exaltado sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias

Al escucharlo tan molesto, Sakura levanto la vista y dio un pequeño brinco del susto al oírlo gritar, teniendo sus manos frente a su pecho comenzó a llorar nuevamente, provocando que Kakashi se si entera mal por lo que había hecho, al ser una primaria se les prohibía gritarles a los alumnos mucho menos usar palabras fuertes o gritarles, por lo mismo de que son unos niño

**-Lo siento **– se dio la vuelta –** vete a casa, tu tía debe estar preocupada **– suspiro cuando escucho sus pasos alejarse en una forma rápida, había salido corriendo **– estúpido… **- se dijo así mismo poniendo su mano en la cabeza

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La nieve comenzaba a caer poco a poco, provocando que las calles estuvieran bacías, todos los focos de las casas estaban prendidos dando a entender que había alguien habitando, padres llegaban cansados de trabajar pero contentos a la vez por ver a sus hijos, felices de que puedan llegar y percibir el calor y el aroma de una deliciosa cena caliente, la familia.

Sentada en un columpio con solo un suéter que llegaba a medio muslo y con sus piernas descubiertas y unos pequeños zapatos mientras miraba la ventana de los vecinos sentía como ligeras gotas recorrían sus mejillas, no se había dado cuanta que estaba llorando, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo porque al estar sola, nadie le preguntaría que es lo que le sucede y así evitaría tener que mentir nuevamente

Ya pasaban de las nueve, y solo estaba el alumbrado público iluminando las calles pero detrás de los edificios siempre era muy oscuro, afortunadamente donde estaba ella había apenas un foco que la iluminaba, odiaba la oscuridad, ella sabe muy bien que en la oscuridad pasan cosas malas, tembló al solo recordar aquel día en el que Akihiko la metió dentro de un basurero y cerraron poniendo algo pesado sobre la puerta y asustada no solo por la oscuridad, también el espacio tan pequeño y porque sentía el roce de varias cosas que no supo en el momento, en esa ocasión entro en un estado de shock tan fuerte que la llevaron a un hospital

**-Estaba jugando y me dio curiosidad ver adentro y caí… **- susurro para sí misma cuando recordó su escusa y se abraso tanto por el frio como por los malos recuerdos, ¿porque a ella? ¿Que había hecho? Era totalmente injusto, desde que su vida cambio todo ha sido injusto y no solo para ella

**-Sakura! Sakura!, cariño ¿dónde estás? –** era una voz femenina que se escuchaba a lo lejos

Volteo entre alegrada y tristeza a ver al edificio de enfrente y el tercer piso se asomaba una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos rubios

-**Tía, aquí estoy** – grito agitando la mano

**-Cariño, ¿que son estas horas de estar en la calle? Entra rápido o te resfriaras, preparare algo de comer – **sin más que decir cerro la ventana

-**Acabas de llegar, ¿verdad? **– volvió a susurrar para sí misma y bajo la cabeza, después de un minuto se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter y bajo del columpio para ir directo a su departamento caminando torpemente por el dolor de su rodilla, era una excusa fácil, pero lo de su muñeca tendría que ser cuidadosa, si su tía la ve le exigirá una muy buena explicación, la cual no podría darle, pero eso tendría que usar su suéter de manga larga, es el único que tiene después de todo – **ahora que lo recuerdo… no he comido nada desde ayer… tengo hambre**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-Discúlpame por llegar tan tarde, pero es que unas personas alargaron más mi trabajo pequeña, pero no fue tan malo porque me pagaron un dinero extra –** expreso su tía mientras comía, sus ojos eran color miel y tenía facciones muy finas, era muy hermosa pero se podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos

-**Está bien tía Tsunade, entiendo **– apenas pronuncio porque estaba devorando lo que le habían servido, sopa de letras y un vaso de leche, no era mucho, pero no importo, tenía mucha hambre además era su sopa favorita **– y¿ como te fue tía?**

Tsunade le dio una mirada con un poco de tristeza, por más que lo intentara no podía ocultarlo pero agradecía que Sakura aun fuera un poco pequeña y no entendiera esas cosas – **pues… **- suspiro y se sintió peor al notar como Sakura termino su plato y pidió otro más, el cual tuvo que negar porque ya no había más sopa –** lo siento hermosa, mañana comprare más, te are algo especial de acuerdo?**

Suspiro pero solo se limitó a aceptar, no era la primera vez así que no se molestó, solo se sintió extraña al notar que no contesto su pregunta, al levantarse para llevarse ambos platos Tsunade noto que no caminaba normal y vio la cinta en su rodilla –**¿que te paso Sakura? Estas herida**

**-Aaamm… - **lo había olvidado – **pues… me caí, cuando iba a la escuela fui corriendo y... no abroche mi agujeta y me caí**

**-Sakura... ten más cuidado cariño **– se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –** no quiero que lo que más quiero en el mundo se lastime –** y se dirigió al cuarto también caminando lentamente y con dificultad **– mañana lavare y limpiare todo Sakura, ahora me siento muy cansada iré a dormir, no tienes que hacer nada, ya has hecho suficiente –** y entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si

**-No te preocupes tía… **- dijo bajo mientras agarraba en banquito que siempre usaba para poder alcanzar el fregadero y lavar los platos y cubiertos, después de todo era en lo único que podía ayudarle a su tía **– aahh! – **dio un pequeño grito, su muñeca aun le dolía tanto o más que antes, pero que más puede hacer? Mientras no se enteren todo estará bien, porque a las personas buenas les pasan cosas buenas - **…. ****No soy ****una**** mala persona, solo me ****pasan****cosas****malas**

_They're getting ugly  
They're a horror show  
And now we're laughing  
Because they'll never know  
That they have everything  
We give them all of our own  
And they tell us they're sick and they're all alone  
_

**Próximo capitulo: Red Stars**

_"Mi pequeña! ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Sakura?"  
"Es una falta de respeto que los niños toquen asi a las niñas..."  
"Nuevos vecinos?"  
_


	2. Red Stars

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Buenas mis amigos y amigas, muchas gracia por sus review y perdón por tardar un poco, ya saben la escuela no ayuda nada XD (mucho menos cuando estás en laboratorio x.x), Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste y el tercero espero subirlo esta semana, lo terminare lo antes posible ^^

Por cierto, una pequeña aclaración de que este fic lo hice basado en la película de "Déjame entrar" originalmente es española, y me gusto mucho! Solo que le hice unos cuantos cambios y además es un SasuSaku! (perdón por no aclarar antes)

También otras dos cosidas, una que se supone que este capítulo seria "walking with strangers" pero me equivoque, ese es el 3 y que este capítulo tendrá una pequeñísima parte de lime, si muy poco, solo unos datos XD

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**Capitulo**** 2: Red Stars**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Nombre__: Sakura Haruno  
__Edad: 11 años  
__Características: Cabello largo color rosa, ojos grandes verde agua, piel clara, baja de estatura  
__Personalidad: retraída, tímida, amable, educada, callada  
__Defectos: tiende a guardarse sus emociones y reprimir su odio_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Muy bien mis sirenas!, es hora de que salgan del agua y dense una ducha, que la hora de natación a terminado**

**Sii, Kurenai-sensei**

Todas las niñas que estaban en la alberca practicando salieron una tras otra mientras platicaban y reían dejando a una sola nadando, se veía cansada pero no dejaba de mover sus brazos en un intento de avanzar

**Sakura, deberías dejarlo ya, has progresado mucho y no dudo que lo domines pronto, pero por ahora sal del agua y ve a darte un baño**

Kurenai se incoó en la orilla de la alberca para poder ver a la cara a Sakura, la cual tenía su cabello recogido por la gorra y sus googles

**De acuerdo, Kurenai-sensei **– con algo de dificultad logro salir y sin poder evitarlo la profesora noto tanto sus piernas como sus brazos.

**¡Sakura! Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? Te encuentras muy herida **– se acerco a su lado al notar la gran cantidad de marcas que había por su cuerpo, rastros de moretones, unos solo son manchas pero otros parecían recientes.

**Yo… ammm soy muy torpe Kurenai-sensei, no se preocupe enserio** – fingió una sonrisa la cual parece que funciono; tomo su toalla y se dirigió al vestido de chicas

Para cuando estaba en la regadera ya la mayoría de todas las demás niñas habían salido para después de unos minutos más quedara sola. Saliendo de la regadera fue en dirección a su casillero para poder cambiarse

**-Hola florecita…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Buenas tardes, señorita Tsunade?**_ – era la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea, una voz que identificaba muy bien

**Sí, soy yo, es Kakashi, cierto?**

_**Así es, vera, lamento molestarla pero le pido por favor que venga a la escuela**_

Tsunade sintió una punzada en su corazón - **¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Sakura? ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeña? **– comenzó a sonar alterada

**Este no es la mejor manera de hacerlo saber, por favor venga y le contaremos con todo detalle**

Termino la llamada y no tardo en ponerse algo de ropa y recoger su bolsa llaves para salir del departamento, afortunadamente no tenía que trabajar el turno de la mañana en centro comercial así que aprovecho para dormir el tiempo que necesitaba, la noche anterior fue demasiado dura y aun le dolían los golpes de sus muslos y muñecas, el cliente anterior fue demasiado duro con ella pero al menos le pago lo suficiente para poder comprar más alimentos

Tardo un poco más de lo que espero en llegar debido a que el transporte tardo pero al tocar piso camino tan rápido que parecía que corría, al menos usar tacón de aguja diariamente ayuda a acostumbrarse

Dudo antes de tocar a la puerta de la dirección, escuchaba unos sollozos del otro lado, unos que conocía muy bien, y sin dudarlo nuevamente entro

**-¡Sakura! –** Se quedo sin habla y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación **– Mi pequeña….**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**No tarda en oscurecer… creo que ya podemos irnos**

**Parece que ya encontraste donde podemos "hospedarnos", ¿verdad hermano?**

**Así es, es un barrio un poco viejo, pero creo que podemos abastecernos de bastante comida **

**Al fin… odio tener que buscarla, prefiero que ella venga a mí**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-Muérete, muérete, muérete!** – golpeaba una y otra vez la almohada con el cuchillo, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir y la furia se notaba en ellos al igual que su voz. Las plumas ya estaban por toda la habitación pero eso no permitía que dejara de enterrar el metal en la almohada una y otra vez

Después de varias estocadas mas arrojo el cuchillo de frente y miro sus manos imaginando que estaban manchadas de sangre, nuevamente las lagrimas descendían sin parar; su tía había salido nuevamente a trabajar dejándola sola, como siempre, quizá eso no le importaba mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada, lo que no podía resistir era volverse a mirar al espejo

Alzó su mirada y se vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia y noto su rostro, su cabello el cual ahora le llega por arriba de los hombros

**Aaahhh!** – grito desesperada golpeando el piso con sus pequeños puños una y otra vez hasta dejarse los nuñillos morados y adoloridos, se levanto y sentó en su cama mientras se los sobaba, su pequeña piyama ya debería estar empapada de todas las lagrimas que ha derramado, tomo mas papel y se limpio la nariz y los ojos, los cuales fue inútil porque seguían goteando

Se recostó en su cama hasta que su respiración se relajo un poco y su furia fue descendiendo poco a poco, en su mente pasaba una y otra vez el momento que la vio su tía

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-mi pequeña!** – Corrió hasta su lado - **¿Qué… que le hicieron a mi Sakura?** – pregunto histérica

Sakura estaba sentada abrasando sus piernas con su rostro recargado en sus rodillas, sollozaba y solo estaba vestida con una camisa de hombre, la cual por el tamaño la tapaba muy bien, pero eso no era lo devastador, su cabello, el cabello que tanto le gustaba a ella y su tía estaba cortado, de mal forma asta por arriba de los hombros y tenía unas gasas en la cabeza las cuales se veían ligeramente rojas

La abraso instantáneamente al verla tan asustada – **Kakashi, explíqueme que sucedió!** – El profesor no había dicho nada, solo estaba sentado al lado de la pequeña con una expresión decaída – **esa camisa es de usted, 'cierto? ¿Qué paso?**

Suspiro **– unos alumnos la encontraron desnuda en los pasillos, estaba en posición fetal cubriéndose, y no solo eso, ya tenía su cabello "roto" y le arrancaron de forma violenta varios mechones junto con parte del cuero cabelludo, afortunadamente nada grave pero…** - la viro nuevamente

No necesitaba decir nada mas, sabía perfectamente – **y su ropa?**

**No tenía nada con ella, ni en su casillero, al parecer se robaron todas sus cosas incluyendo su toalla mientras se estaba bañando al salir de su clase de natación** – se levanto suspirando nuevamente – **pero eso no es lo peor**

**Aun hay más?** – pregunto atónita - **¿Qué más le hicieron?**

**No quiere decirnos quien le hiso esto…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

sus músculos se relajaron al beber la leche fría que había dejado en la mesa, ya estaba mucho más tranquila y serena, volvió a su cuarto mientras se sobaba las manos, quizá no debo golpear tan fuerte el piso, pero tenis que sacar todo eso que tenía guardado de una forma, aunque no fue la mejor manera

Nuevamente se miro en el espejo y toco su cabello, después de varias discusiones su tía la llevo a la estética y al menos le dieron forma, admitió que le gusto como quedo, pero las dos gasas en su cabeza no se veían muy bien, aun le quemaba un poco la piel pero ya no tanto como al principio

suspiro y se dirigió a su ventana, su cuarto era pequeño y solo tenía su cama y su mesa con silla junto con un armario y el espejo, no era mucho pero agradecía tener una buena vista, en las noches despejadas podía ver las estrellas y la luna y claro también a los vecinos

Justo en frente había un edificio, aunque afortunadamente no le tapaba toda la demás vista, fue debajo de su cama y saco unos binoculares que su tía le había regalado hace mucho tiempo, siempre había querido ver las estrellas pero no tenían suficiente dinero para un telescopio pero al menos esto le ayudaba un poco

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama para poder estar más cómoda y miro al cielo para ver las estrellas, eso siempre la tranquilizaba pero esta noche había bastantes nubes y no visualizaba nada. Gruño ligeramente y solo se recargo en la ventana para ver al edificio de enfrente, nada fuera de lo normal pero algo la saco de lugar, tomo nuevamente los binoculares para ver que sucedía, lo cual la dejo con la boca seca y los ojos muy abiertos

**Que… ¿qué es eso?**

Eran dos personas un chico y una chica, nada fuera de lo normal, lo único extraño era que la chica estaba sobre la mesa boca arriba, podía notar que tenía sus manos arriba de su cabeza y no tenía nada de ropa

Justo en frente estaba el chico, también sin ninguna ropa, y sin siquiera esperarlo sostuvo con su mano algo en su entrepierna, se sonrojo al darse una idea de que era eso, al verlo no le quedaron dudas

No conocía muy bien el cuerpo de los chicos, pero en la clase de salud habían visto un poco lo que diferenciaba a los niños de las niñas

Trago saliva y noto que estaba nerviosa, jamás había visto algo así, el sujeto movía su muñeca de arriba abajo sobre su miembro erecto mientras con la otra la metía entre las piernas le la mujer que estaba moviéndose sobre la mesa, no podía distinguir muy bien pero no importaba, de todas formas no comprendía absolutamente nada

La mujer se retorcía cuando el hombre tenía su mano entre sus piernas hasta que ella arqueo totalmente su espalda lanzando lo que al parecer era un grito, después se relajo y sin previo ha aviso el tipo se acerco a ella y metió su enorme miembro entre las piernas de la chica, la cual volvió a arquearse y a decir cosas que no pudo escuchar. El hombre se movía de adelante hacia atrás mientras sus manos se iban directo a los pechos de la chica y los estrujaba mientras le daba golpes en la piernas y mejillas

Se supone que los niño no deben de tocar esa parte de las niñas, mucho menos cuando estas son grandes, es una falta de respeto al igual que golpearlas, entonces eso estaba mal! Pero… tenía que admitir que eso también se veía extraño, además la chica no parece estarse quejando, no intenta apartarlo ni estaba llorando. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando noto que el chico volteo a su dirección donde estaba ella provocando que se asustara y se agachara para que no la vieran. No se había dado cuenta pero se sonrojo completamente, tomo un respiro después de unos minutos y volvió a ver por la ventana para notar que bajaron las cortinas del departamento

Soltó el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones y miro nuevamente pero ahora hacia la calle, ¿Qué fue todo eso que vio? Antes de preguntarse otra vez noto que un auto se acercaba, un taxi, es muy raro, ya era muy noche para que venga una visita

Tomo nuevamente los binoculares para ver de quien se trataba. Primero bajo un hombre, no pudo identificarlo bien, solo que se veía muy alto y tenía el cabello oscuro y largo sostenido por una coleta con dos mechones por la parte de enfrente, llevaba un abrigo negro y lentes oscuros, ¿lentes oscuros en la noche? Extraño…

Después bajo otro hombre, se notaba un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero algo le llamo la tensión, tenía una gabardina sin mangas dejando a la vista unos brazos fuertes, pero en esta época del año la temperatura ya debería de estar bajo cero y el parecía como si fuera un día soleado. También llevaba gafas oscuras pero su cabello era diferente, era corto y con dos mechones por de frente y la parte de atrás alborotado, aun así no podía distinguirlo bien

Bajaron varias maletas y entraron al edificio

Bajo de la cama rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta de entrada, puso su banco que utilizaba para ver por la mirilla y los noto pasar a los dos, como había previsto el de cabello largo era más alto pero su piel era un poco mas bronceada que el anterior, puso atención y escucho la puerta de al lado abrir y cerrar

¿Acaso,.. Nuevos vecinos?

_It's my red star, I steal it, (It's my red stars)  
I can't let go,(It's my red stars) Conceal it, (It's my red stars)  
All I know,_

**Próximo**** capitulo: Walking with strangers**

"No tienes frio?"  
"A mí nunca me da frio"  
"Yo soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto y tu eres?"  
A pasado tanto tiempo que no dice su nombre a un extraño, que parece demasiado intimo para compartirlo  
"Sasuke…. Uchiha Sasuke"


	3. Walking with strangers

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Cumplido y prometido aquí el Ch 3! (Que bueno que no tarde tanto, aaa amo a mi Tobi – mi notebook se llama Tobi XD- gracias a este puedo escribir en la uni ¡! Wii)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad! Y sigan subiendo reviews sobre qué les parece, ne? ^^ y para todos los fans aquí jajaa primer encuentro de Sasuke con Sakura, espero les guste

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

**Déjame****entrar**

**Capitulo 3: Walking with strangers**

_And she's falling asleep as she's walking with stangers_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Son unos malditos hijos de perra!** – Golpeaba fuertemente el árbol con el martillo - **¿Quién es el indefenso ahora, eh? **– las lagrimas le impedían poder ver pero no era necesario, el árbol no se movería – **Desgraciados perros bastardos!** – la corteza ya se estaba cayendo dejando ver la parte clara del árbol, sus golpes se hacían mas intensos, a pesar de fuerte frio y de que los copos comenzaban a caer, la euforia le mantenía la sangre hirviendo –** muérete, muérete muérete! **

Sus gritos eran bastante histéricos y cargados con ira total, sus ojos ardían con el odio y las lagrimas lo contrarrestaban totalmente, ya estaba bastante agitada y le costaba trabajo respirar pero no paraba de maldecir y golpear con el martillo hasta que llego a una parte bastante dura que le hiso soltarlo, además sus manos ya no le respondían tan bien

Tomo un segundo para respirar y lo tomo nuevamente recordando una y otra vez la escena que paso en la mañana en la escuela

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Exijo una explicación, señorita Haruto!** – la voz de Kakashi era totalmente autoritaria, pero Sakura solo mantenía su cabeza baja y con sus manos en las piernas - **¿sabes que significa todo esto verdad? Es obvio que alguien está abusando de ti, y tu no lo denuncias! Lo que más me sorprende es que no lo digas una palabra sobretodo viniendo de ti! **– se recargo en la pared viendo directamente a la pelirosa la cual no había pronunciado palabra alguna

El silencio era incomodo y Kakashi comenzaba a irritarse –** No me dejas opción… tendré que expulsarte, por tu bien Sakura –** miro como levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos

**No puede hacer eso! No... No no puede!** – Grito – **no he hecho nada malo! Soy una buena alumna! Cumplo mis deberes, soy educada y no he roto ninguna regla!**

**Lo se… es por eso que me sorprende y duele, pero si sigue pasando esto y tu no dices nada, tendré que expulsarte para tu seguridad… -** cerro los ojos pero declaro decidido

**No es justo! **– se levanto y grito al momento que sus lagrimas descendían **- ¿Por qué yo? ¿No es suficiente que tenga que soportar todo esto? Ahora por algo de la cual no soy culpable me quiere correr de aquí! Usted es el mayor imbécil que he conocido en mi vida! **– grito

**No permito que me hables así! **– dijo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su alumna, la cual era la más callada, tímida, amable y educada, era algo sorprendente

**Yo le hablare como se lo merece y me importa una mierda como se lo tome!** – fue callada al momento por una bofetada que casi hace que cayera al suelo

En ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho, había golpeado a un estudiante! Y no a cualquiera…

Sakura lo miro directamente con la mejilla roja por el golpe, instantáneamente se llevo la mano a ella – **Sakura yo… **- intento pronunciar palabras pero ella lo cayo

**Me han golpeado más fuerte, no se preocupe…. Solo le pido** – sollozo – **que no me corra de aquí, mi tía… mi tía trabaja mucho, tiene tres trabajos diferentes, trabaja en la mañana en un supermercado hasta la tarde, solo se queda un par de horas y trabaja en la noche ayudando personas, y el fin de semana también trabaja todo el día** – se sentó nuevamente –** a pesar de todo eso tenemos una economía muy baja, y yo porque aun estoy pequeña no le puedo ayudar trabajando, lo único que puedo hacer es limpiar la casa y tener buenas notas en la escuela, ella eligió ésta porque la colegiatura es muy baja, y apenas podemos mantenerla! Si me expulsa yo… **- sus ojos se humedecieron – **sería horrible profesor, una carga y no quiero…**

Escucho atentamente y comprendió sus sentimientos, sabe lo que es tener una economía baja y tener tantos gastos pero eso no solucionaba las cosas – **entiendo Sakura, pero no me dejas alternativa… sin embargo te daré otra oportunidad…** - la miro fijamente y ella escucho – **pero si me entero de otra escena o que te pasa algo y no dices nada, entonces no me dejas alternativa… lo siento **– sin más que decir salió del salón dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta

Una advertencia! Pero… era una estúpida e injusta advertencia sin sentido alguno! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no hace nada malo, ELLA NO HACE NADA! Y es la que termina siendo castigada. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas llenas de furia y salió del salón, pero en la entrada alguien la esperaba

Eran ese par de hermanos, causantes de sus problemas, pero no estaban solos, estaban acompañados de sus novias, esas perras baratas responsables de lo acontecido. Al verla explotaron en risa burlándose de ella

**Uuuyy, la regañaron! **– burlo una de las novias

**Mejor ten cuidado florecida, pórtate bien si no quieres que te expulse, aquí solo quieren pura crema innata, no desechos de sociedad **– enmarco su pareja

**Eso te pasa por andar de perra con mi Nagihiko, espero se te haya bajado la calentura, o veras que estarás cogiendo con escoria jajaa **– por tal comentario salió corriendo de la escuela

No es justo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**No lo es! No lo es! No lo es!** – los golpes eran mas fuertes, incluso su profesor, él que consideraba el mejor le decía que la sacarían, podría entender su punto en cuanto a su seguridad pero no entendía nada, no tenía derecho – **debería… deberían de matarlos!** – grito y cayo de rodillas llorando fuertemente, no era justo, absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba y comenzaba a salirse de sus manos, creía que con solo mantenerse callada todo estaría bien, pero ya ni eso era suficiente

Tomo varios minutos para que se sintiera más relajada, toda la ira la expreso golpeando el árbol y de cierta forma se sentía mejor y tranquila pero la tristeza aun seguía. La temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente, ya no sentía las mejillas, pero no importaba nada, si muriera por el frio, no estaría tan mal

**Quizá… si me quedo aquí ya no tendría problemas… **- suspiro, pero sintió algo extraño, como si alguien la observara y asustada volteo para notar al extraño detrás de ella

Sus ojos negros estaban mirándola fijamente, esos orbes oscuros, tanto que admitió que jamás había visto algo tan oscuro y misterioso, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna, lo miro fijamente, su cabello era negro azulado, acomodado con dos mechones que se posaban frente a sus ojos pero no impedían su vista, por detrás estaba alborotado dándole un aire rebelde y peligroso, dudo si en seguir ahí o echarse a correr, de cierta forma ese hombre daba un aire malo

Observo sus vestimentas, pantalones largos igual negros con cadenas y una gabardina al parecer de cuero color negro pero sin mangas, más extraño aun porque la temperatura lo tendría que dejar totalmente congelado! Un momento, ahora reconoció a esa persona

**Oye… tu, tu eres el nuevo vecino cierto?** –Pronuncio tímidamente, recordando su posición escondió el martillo detrás de ella sonrojándose totalmente –_no pudo haberme visto como una loca, o si?_ – pensó cerrando los ojos totalmente avergonzada

**Vine aquí para estar solo… **- lo escucho pronunciar, su vos era como un susurro que le causo un escalofrió aun más fuerte, era tan fría su voz, tan fría que le hiso sentir la noche nevada como un día de verano – **así que por favor, vete** – dijo secamente teniendo los hombros cruzados y recargado en el árbol

Al escuchar semejantes palabras se molesto, ¿ahora él? un total desconocido venía a decirle que hacer! – **Yo he vivido más que tú aquí, y también vine para estar sola **– dijo con un reproche, no permitiría que un extraño la corriera del lugar donde siempre estaba a solas

**Es muy tarde para que una niña este fuera no? Vete a la cama** – nuevamente sus palabras sonaron como un bloque copelándola, pero no podía permitirlo, no ahí

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además soy más grande de lo que parezco, tengo 11 años! –** hiso énfasis sintiéndose "grande", quería oprimir el temor que él comenzaba a provocarle

Se vio tentada a gritar, o salir corriendo ya que tenía una total desconfianza en el chico frente a ella, lo miro fijamente y llego a la conclusión "mas niño que hombre" le dio un aire de quizá 18 o 19 años, bueno, al menos no era un adulto, se relajo un segundo pero recordó que incluso los adolecente podían ser peligrosos

**hmp** – "sonrió" corto el contacto con sus ojos y se dio la vuelta marchándose

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y volteo para seguir golpeando el árbol – **Tonto…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todo el día camino sigilosa por la escuela, volteando a todos lados teniendo cuidado de no caer en alguna "trampa", fue aterrador y cansado pero no podía permitir que la sacaran de la escuela por una cosa como esa, quizá con evitarlos totalmente (mas que antes) todo podría salir bien

Sus pensamientos la tenían tan distraída que no noto a la persona frente a ella provocando que chocara y cayera, temiendo lo peor cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiración

-**Te encuentras bien? –** una voz conocida le hiso relajarse y abrir los ojos

**Kakashi-sensei** – susurro y acepto la mano que este le ofreció para levantarse, se acomodo su uniforme y bajo la mirada avergonzada, después de esa pequeña discusión no había vuelto a entablar conversación **– disculpe, lo siento….**

**Descuida, fue mi culpa, estaba distraído **– dijo mientras recogía sus libros que estaban en el suelo – **te mas cuidado la próxima vez de acuerdo?**

**A ja… **- susurro y comenzó a avanzar pero la detuvo

**Sakura disculpa, tienes que llegar temprano a casa?** – pregunto algo avergonzado

**Ammm…. Pues no lo creo, mi tía trabajara tiempo doble, estaré sola…..**

**Me gustaría hablar contigo e invitarte a comer algo, saliendo de clases que te parece? **– dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando a otro lado sorprendiendo a Sakura, pero esta solo le dedico una cálida y tierna sonrisa que lo sonrojo aun mas

**Está bien, me encantaría**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Estuvo delicioso! **– exclamo emocionada con sus mejillas mientras se limpiaba los labios después de comer, para que cuando llegara el mesero trayendo algo tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas – **se ve tan sabroso esto! –** refiriéndose al helado frente a ella

**Adelante, es todo tuyo yo invito **– aclaro mientras el todavía tomaba de su café y apreciaba como se comía su helado con tanto gusto **– has comido bastante Sakura, no es que me moleste pero…. La verdad as comido mucho y todavía este helado, has comido bien en tu casa? **– con tono preocupado

Sakura tardo en contestar, su cara estaba embarrada de helado causando la risa de su profesor – **pues… antier comí un plato de sopa y ayer las sobras, un poco de pan y leche **– volvió a su helado

**No es bueno que te descuides! **– Afirmo – **estas en etapa de crecimiento y es de suma importancia para ti comer **– frunció el ceño - **¿Qué diría tu tía si ve que no estas comiendo bien?**

**Que no hay comida… **- dijo secamente – **eso diría **– y siguió con el helado, no era necesario decir más, con esas pocas palabras podía entender perfectamente su punto

Suspiro pesadamente pero su rostro mostro otra sonrisa al verla tan contenta con su helado – **quería… disculparme por lo de ayer, por eso… quise compensarlo**

**Yo también**… - dejo el vaso vacio, se puso de pie frente a él y se inclino – **discúlpeme profesor por hablarle ayer de esa forma, estaba enojada y no podía pensar claramente, le doy mis más sinceras disculpas –** y se mantuvo así

**Vamos Sakura –** le levanto el rostro tomándola de la mejilla – **está bien, entiendo eso y… yo también estaba un poco enojado, no debí hablarte así, me perdonas?**

Sonrió –** si profesor!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No podía explicárselo, pero estaba muy agradecida de que todo haya salido bien, se disculpo con su profesor y pudo comer algo, el día fue bueno y pudo estar tranquila, sonrió mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación, el sol ya estaba oculto y tenia ganas de salir un momento pero antes de salir escucho accidentalmente la plática del otro lado de la pared, los vecinos

**Mierda! Puta madre, eres un estúpido pedazo de animal! –Golpe – acaso no tienes cerebro para eso? REGLAS! Tienes que obedecer la jodidas reglas!**

…**hmp…**

**No me vengas con tus monosílabos, que eso solo me demuestra que no tienes ni una pisca de inteligencia en esa cabeza….**

**Ya te lo dije, fue inevitable….**

**¿Quién era? Mejor dicho, ¿Quién fue?**

…**. No lo sé, una chica que me ofrecía "sus servicios"**

**¿Qué clase de servicios?**

**Una puta cabrón!, una prostituta, una sexo servidora, y dices que el pedazo de animal soy yo**

**No me hables así, te lo advierto. Ya no queda de otra… como siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio…**

**Yo no te pedí ayuda**

**No! pero no voy a dejar que nos encuentren por tu estúpidos caprichitos de niña infantil**

**Aquí el único de caprichos es... –golpe-**

**Cierra la boca, espero algún día puedas madurar y pensar con claridad antes de hacer cosas y dejarte llevar por tus "ganas", puedes llegas a hacer una idiotez que te cueste**

**Tú no eres mi jefe y no hables como si fueras mi padre…**

**No lo seré, pero tu pareces una niñita encaprichada – golpe - intenta quedarte aquí o si no te daré una reprimenda tan grande que harás que me arrepienta…**

**-puerta azotada-**

**Ammm…** - se asusto al escuchar el azote - …**?**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo uno tras otro mientras eran alumbrados por el poste, le daba un toque mágico aunque la temperatura parecía hacer lo contrario, el vapor que sacaba de la boca hacia contraste con todo, un solo poste de alumbrado público no le dejaba desaparecer la oscuridad totalmente, pero con estar en el centro era más que seguro

Giraba una y otra vez el cubo intentando acomodar los colores, tanto le distraía aquel objeto que el frio parecía no afectarte, ni la vista que tenia él sobre ella

**¿Qué es eso? **– escucho una vos detrás

Levanto la mirada y volteo, era el mismo chicho de ayer, el nuevo vecino - **¿esto? **– le mostro –** es un cubo de rubik** – se acerco junto a ella sentándose en el columpio de al lado - **¿no los conoces? – **Negó –** pues… es un tipo de rompecabezas, lo que tienes que hace es que todas las caras tengan un mismo color –** lo giro para completar una cara –** así** –y se lo dio

Un poco dudoso lo tomo y comenzó a girarlo, la chica lo miro sorprendida, ahora no se veía tan… peligroso, pero tener sus brazos descubiertos mientras nevaba le daba un toque de extrañeza

**Oye…¿no tienes frio? **– pregunto mientras acariciaba sus brazos

**A mí nunca me da frio** – contesto sin siquiera mirarla

Pasaron un rato sin hablar, Sakura estaba nerviosa pero tenía tanta curiosidad de preguntarle

**Oye… ¿Por qué se enojo tu papá?**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Bueno **– agacho la cabeza un poco sonrojada – **no fue mi intensión, pero soy la vecina y… escuche que te regaño…**

El pelinegro levanto la vista algo asustado - **¿Qué tanto escuchaste? **– por fin la miro con un toque nervioso

**Mmm no mucho, solo que se molesto contigo – **se sonrojo aun más al ver nuevamente esos orbes increíblemente penetrantes

Suspiro y volvió al cubo –** no es mi padre, es mi hermano y digamos que… rompí unas reglas, en parte no lo culpo, me merecía eso **

**aa…. Cuando rompo alguna regla o no obedezco a mi tía también se enoja mucho, pero no te preocupes tu hermano te quiere mucho y supongo que mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer no te regañara otra vez** - le sonrió

Volvió a mirarla, esa sonrisa le pareció tan… cálida, se sintió bien al verla, se sentía en alguna forma alegre, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que miro una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera

**aa que mal educada fui! **– se puso de pie frente a él y le tendió su pequeña mano – **soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto! Y tu eres?**

A pasado tanto tiempo que no le dice su nombre a un extraño, que lo consideraba demasiado intimo para compartirlo

**Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke**

**Es un placer conocerte, Sasuke-kun!**

_My words are falling apart in spite of me,  
__I'm stepping out of the light so she  
__can't see, Don't think I'll miss her,  
__But I want to take her picture when I've found a place  
__where she can't find me,_

**Siguiente capítulo: Looking Glass**

"_enséñale lo que se merece por estar del arrastrada con Nagihiko"  
_"_Descuida, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco"  
_"_Sasuke-kun?"  
_"_Déjala en paz, si no quieres que te rompa el brazo…"_


	4. Looking Glass

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Wola a todos! aa perdonenme por tardar tanto! T.T es que no se que paso y me salio algo sobre un error aqui en mi fic y no podia actualizar nada x.x jiji pero muchas erncerio muchas muchas gracias a MonoChronus (gracias linda! la verdad gracias ya me habia estresado jiji)

Ne, quiero aclarar unas cositas que me preguntaron, la primera sobre lo de Kakashi y Sakura, le gusta? Jiji pues la verdad no jajaja, jamás lo vi así, solo lo puse como un muy buen y agradable profesor (es que es Kakashi XD) pero ahora que lo pienso creo que ya no va a salir otra vez (solo en este ch del flash back) jeje… pero la principal si es Saku y el misterioso de Sasuke XD

La otra me preguntaron sobre la edad de Sasuke.. Pues… mmmm digamos que en ese capítulo se dirá PERO! Pero… mm es una sorpresa XD

Muchísimas gracias por pasársela por aquí y se los agradeceré mucho mucho mas si me dejan un review sii? W

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**Capitulo 4: Looking Glass**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha  
Edad: 18—19 (¿?)  
Características: Cabello corto color negro azulado, ojos oscuros, piel color nívea, alta estatura y facciones finas pero con un aire rebelde  
Personalidad: misterioso, curioso, agresivo  
tiene un hermano mayor que al parecer se encarga de él, y tiene que obedecer sus "reglas". Acostumbra a usar su gabardina que no tiene mangs dejando a la vista sus fornidos brasos pero no parece quejarse de la temperatura_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El callejón estaba oscuro, asqueroso y desprendía un hedor de pescado podrido, o a un cadáver en verano

Asqueado entro y busco entre los botes y las bolsas – **conque aquí la dejaste** – suspiro y alejando las bolsas, vio al cuerpo inerte que yacía ahí

Era el cuerpo de una chica, quiso no mayor de 25 años, piel pálida con una mini falda y una blusa de tirantes que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos, estaba sucia y mal acomodada, podían verse sus bragas e incluso aun desprendía ese aroma a sexo combinado con aquel metálico que tanto conocía. Su cabello era largo y castaño, tenia facciones finas pero su rostro su labial estaba embarrado y su maquillaje de ojos estaba corrido

Se inclino y movió su cabeza para ver su expresión, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se veía serena como si durmiera, demasiado tranquila para ser muerta

**Sasuke…** - murmuro – **me pregunto si… las dejaras correrse antes… o se correrán cuando les arrebatas la vida…. **– suspiro pesadamente y levantándose sostuvo el tobillo de la chica y la arrastro fuera del callejón – **aunque tienes pésimos lugares para cogértelas…. No cabe duda de que a pesar tu edad, aun eres un niño precoz**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La nieve contrarrestaba los rayos del sol, el amanecer era el momento más lindo porque se reflejaban los copos que quedaron atorados en los arboles, las calles estaban bacías, ya que aun era temprano

Sakura salió envuelta en un abrigo en dirección a su escuela, pero cuando paso por la parte detrás del edificio encontró el cubo sobre el columpio donde estaba la noche anterior, estaba cubierto de nieve, pero lo había resuelto. Asombrada lo miro y noto que no faltaba ningún color, estaba completamente acomodado, sonrió y recordó la noche anterior, platicaron bastante tiempo pero al ser tan tarde tenía que irse, pero no sin antes besarlo en la mejilla

Sus mejillas de ruborizaron al recordar eso, jamás había besado a otra persona salvo a su tía, pero ese chico, Sasuke, la hacía sentirse extraña, de alguna forma quizá atraída. Agito su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y corrió en dirección a la escuela

**Espero poder verlo esta noche… **- sonrió nuevamente sonrojada

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**aamm… hermano… **- lo llamo Sasuke al entrar a la cocina – **oye Itachi, quiero hablar contigo sobre… lo de ayer…**

Itachi, el cual estaba guardando y sacando dinero de una bolsa, lo miro sin mostrar ninguna expresión -** ¿Qué?**

Sasuke bajo la mirada y solo se recargo en la pared – **quería disculparme, por lo de ayer** – miro hacia la pared con un toque nervioso – **la verdad… ammm fue mi culpa, no sé que me paso, no me supe controlar, cuando menos me di cuenta yo estaba… tu sabes **– se tornaron un poco rojas sus mejillas y volvió a bajar la cabeza – **y también por cómo te hable, no estaba muy… no pensé claramente, lo siento hermano**

Suspiro y solo sonrió –** vaya, eso es nuevo de ti **– lo miro y se acerco a el poniendo su mano en su cabeza alborotando su cabello – **mi querido estúpido hermano menor** – Sasuke agito la cabeza para quitarse su mano provocando una risa de Itachi –** te comprendo perfectamente, estas en la época de la abstinencia, también pase por eso, pero descuida solo será por poco tiempo, trata de resistir ese impulso, y cuando estés en el acto, hazlo lentamente lo más que puedas, solo así el impulso se reducirá poco a poco**

Volvió a la bolsa para salir de la cocina y entrar a otra habitación – **gracias… por comprenderme** – susurro Sasuke, salió también del cuarto para dirigirse a la puerta de salida

**¿A dónde vas?** – lo detuvo su hermano – **de nuevo con esa niña?**

Su hermano lo vio algo sorprendido - **¿algún problema? **

Itachi suspiro nuevamente negando con la cabeza –** recuerda las reglas Sasuke, además, no quiero que te encariñes con esa niña**

**No es de tu incumbencia **– y salió

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando salió vio a la pequeña pelirrosa sentada en el columpio nuevamente, moviendo sus pies adelante y asía atrás, se veía nerviosa.

Aprovecho que estaba distraída para ponerse detrás de ella e inclinarse y aspirar un poco de su fragancia

**Buenas noches, señorita** – le susurro en el oído

**Aaahh!** – salto asustada al sentir su respiración rosándole el cuello – **Sasuke-kun! Me asustaste!** – Gruño – **eres un malvado!**

**Jajaja… te sorprenderías **– rio y se sentó en la banca que estaba justo delante de los columpios seguido por Sakura

**Oye Sasuke-kun, note que lograste terminar el cubo **– comento emocionada

**Así es, veras, me gustan los rompecabezas**

**¿Podrías enseñarme? **– saco el cubo de su bolsa y se lo dio

**Claro **– lo tomo y comenzó a explicarle, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de las gasas que tenía en su cabeza, no las había notado la noche anterior debido a un gorro que tenia – **Saku… ¿Qué te paso? **– con sus dedos toco su cabeza

Sakura al notar a que se refería bajo la mirada avergonzada – **unas… unas personas de la escuela **– susurro –** pero descuida no pasa nada** – le mostro una sonrisa fingida

Sasuke dejo el cubo y la miro fijamente, nuevamente esos orbes oscuros parecían atravesar su alma, mentía eso era seguro y el odiaba cuando le mentían –** Sakura, ¿Quién y porque te hicieron eso? ¿Qué paso?**

Algo triste bajo la cabeza, jamás lo había contado o comentado con alguien más, ni siquiera a su tía –** paso hace unos días, salía de mi clase de natación, cuando me bañe y fui por mis cosas para cambiarme, llegaron unas tipas….**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Justo cuando abrió su casillero para sacar sus cosas fue cerrado bruscamente por alguien más, ese movimiento la asusto y se dio la vuelta, apretó el agarre de su toalla ya que aun estaba desnuda

**Hola florecita **– era una chica alta de cabello rojo y con lentes, Karin - **¿Qué haces tan sola por aquí, eh?**

**K-Karin… **- susurro nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás – **yo… acabo de salir de mi clase de natación** – miro hacia los alrededores pero ya no había nadie mas

**Me doy cuenta de ello **– se acerco a ella y tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos – **tienes un cabello muy bonito lo sabías?** – le susurro, justo en ese momento llego otra chica, de cabello largo y rubio y unos increíbles ojos azules

**Claro que si Karin, tiene un cabello precioso **– se puso a su lado –** con un atributo así podría seducir a cualquiera**

**Por ejemplo a mi querido Nagihiko ¿verdad?** – susurro mientras le daba una mirada que no interpreto muy bien

Ahora entendía de que se trataba todo, estaba en peligro – **t-te equivocas Karin! Yo no he hecho nada… **- dio otro paso hacia atrás pero la rubia se coloco por detrás evitando que escapara

**¿Tú qué dices Ino? ¿Le crees a esta zorra? **

**Por supuesto que no** – saco de su bolsa unas tijeras – **lo que creo es que deberías ponerle un alto antes de que haga algo**

Al ver las tijeras se espato terriblemente, trato de huir pero Ino la tomo de los brazos mientras Karin tomaba las tijeras – **¡No te muevas! Si te saco un ojo no me eches la culpa **– y tomando el mismo mechón que tenía en sus manos lo corto por la mitad

Sakura se ajito desesperada y mordió la mano de Karin la cual sostenía su rostro – **aaahh! **– grito de dolor y aprovechando ese momento se zafó y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida

Estaba cerca de la puerta pero la tomaron del cabello antes de salir – **aaahhh **– lanzaba gritos de dolor al sentir como mechones de su cabello erran arrancados fuertemente

Karin la tenia tirada en el mi piso mientras sostenía fuertemente su cabello –** eres una perra! Como te atreves a morderme desgraciada!** – la zarandeaba arrancándole más mechones provocando que sangrara

**Perdón Karin, perdón!** – lloraba y sostenía la mano de Karin para aligerar el agarre pero no lo logro, Ino estaba a su lado riéndose

**Vaya, te descuidas y te muerden Karin, al siguiente ya estará revolcándose con tu chico**

**Hasta crees que se lo permitiré** – y tomando nuevamente las tijeras le corto el cabello –** pero eso no es suficiente –** le soltó el cabello para tomarla de la muñeca provocando que el nudo de su toalla se soltara y quedara completamente desnuda

**Enséñale lo que se merece por estar de arrastrada con Nagihiko **– dijo Ino mientras recogía la toalla

**Por favor Karin! Suéltame!** – estaba al límite, ahora desnuda no sabía que le pasaría

**¿Sabes qué hora es?** – La miro sonriente –** es hora de cambio de clase… -** abrió la puerta de entrada a los vestidores y la empujo fuera dejándola tirada en el piso cerrando la puerta tras de si

El timbre sonó y unos cuantos alumnos salieron por el pasillo, dos de ellos estaban platicando normalmente hasta que la vieron

**¡¿Qué? **– grito uno sorprendido –** Asuma-sensei! **– entro a al salón – **hay una niña desnuda en el piso!**

El profesor al escuchar salió para ver a la pelirrosa en posición fetal llorando en el piso, con el cabello alborotado y con parte de su cabeza sangrando. Fue directo a ella mientras se quitaba el saco que tenia para ponerlo encima – **avisen a Kakashi, rápido!** – aviso a sus dos alumnos que salieron corriendo a la dirección

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Después…. Solo me llevaron a enfermería, llamaron a mi tía, y me regañaron** – subió sus pies a la banca para abrasar sus piernas

**¿Por qué no les dices nada?** – la rodeo con un brazo

**¿Qué les diría? Además… esas son las novias de dos tipos que me molestan igual, sus papás tienen mucho dinero, y pueden hacer lo que sea en la escuela, si digo algo me echaran, y estaría en muchos problemas **– sus ojos eran llorosos

**¿Por qué no sales de esa escuela? Por lo que veo, no es muy buena para ti **

**No puedo, mi tía no tiene mucho dinero para poder pagar otra… **- se recargo en el mientras limpiaba sus ojos, podía sentir su brazo alrededor de ella, nuevamente estaba descubierto, dudosa puso sus manos en su antebrazo y lentamente lo empezó a acariciar –** estas muy frio… deberías abrigarte o te puedes enfermar**

Sasuke solo sonrió - **¿Por qué no te defiendes?**

**Son más grandes que yo… mucho más grandes, la escuela varían muchos grados…**

**Entonces… **- puso su mano en su mejilla para levantar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos – **la próxima vez yo te protegeré de ellos **– le sonrió

Podía sentir su respiración, estaba muy cerca – **pero…. Son más que tu…, podrían lastimarte… **- se sonrojo al mirarlo detalladamente, era muy atractivo y sus ojos la hipnotizaban – _así es como huele el perfume de un chico? Es diferente al de mi tía o al mío…_

**Descuida, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco **– le sonrió, acerco su rostro un poco más al de ella, hasta quedar solo un par de centímetros separados –_ mierda… huele tan bien… jodidamente bien!_

Por la cercanía, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir mas y mas fuerte y su sonrojo aumento, nerviosa por no entender esas emociones cerró los ojos y solo bajo la cabeza y se acerco a él para rodearlo con sus brazos – **gracias** – lo abraso por la cintura

Él hiso lo mismo inclinándose mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuello – _tranquilízate… respira, no puedes perder el control... No ahora _– abrió la boca para susurrar un "por nada", se separo de ella y la beso en la frente –** debo irme… **

**Sakura! Cariño estas ahí?** – Tsunade se asomo por la ventana haciendo que Sakura soltara rápidamente Sasuke y se pusiera de pie

**Si tía! Aquí estoy **– la saludo con la mano y Sasuke también saludo

Miro al chico que estaba con ella, se sorprendió ya que jamás la había visto con algún amigo, pero eso le alegro bastante - **Ya es tarde Sakura, sube y ven a dormir **– y cerro la ventana

**Hoy llego mi temprano mi tía **– le dijo mientras lo miraba –** eso me alegra mucho –** sonrió, se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla –** buenas noches Sasuke-kun** – y se fue corriendo a la entrada del edificio completamente roja

**Menos mal… que bien que su tía le haya salvado la vida… **- se puso de pie y salió en dirección a la calle –** Itachi me matara… pero debo conseguir algo ahora…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El día estaba nublado, haciendo que el estuviera completamente oscuro, además, no tardaba mucho para que anocheciera, mientras todos los niños y adolecentes salían de la escuela, se habían quedado hasta tarde por una reunión de los profesores

**Debo darme prisa si quiero verlo también esta noche! **– salió corriendo a toda prisa teniendo sus libros en sus brazos, bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

En unos minutos ya estaba lo suficiente lejos de la escuela para ver algún otro compañero, se detuvo un momento para respirar y seguir corriendo, pero tropezó con algo que hiso que cayera y se golpear la cabeza

Atontada se sentó sobre sus piernas sobándose la cabeza y voltear para ver con que había tropezado, sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo –_ otra vez no…_

**Hola, Sakura!** – Era Akihiko recargado en la pared con Ino a su lado - **¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle y tan sola?**

**Seguramente se estaba fugando con alguien **– le dijo Ino en tono gracioso -** quizá ya encontró a alguien especial…**

Justo al otro lado estaba Karin junto a Nagihiko – **mmm no lo creo, más bien se iba a trabajar lo mismo que su tía** – rio la pelirroja – **quien querría estar con un bicho tan feo, supongo que le ponen una bolsa en la cabeza cuando la están cogiendo **

**Para mí no es fea, simplemente es diferente **– dijo Nagihiko mientras se acercaba a ella y Karin le dio una mirada llena de odio - **¿verdad que si, Saku?** – miro de reojo a Karin para verla ponerse roja del coraje mientras Ino y Akihiko les daba risa –** vamos amor, no te pongas celosa, además ¿acaso no es su trabajo? Tu misma lo has dicho, igual que su tía **

Sakura miro a los lados para buscar a alguien pero se encontraba sola solo con ellos, tenía pensado ponerse de pie y correr mientras se distraían platicando pero sabía que no podría huir muy lejos, la atraparían, y estando solos en la calle podía imaginarse todas las cosas que podría hacerle, eso la espanto – _debo de encontrar una forma de librarme de esto _– sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos – _tengo miedo… tengo miedo…_

**Si tanto te cuestionas eso, ¿Por qué no la llevamos a un sitio más… acogedor, eh? **– Pregunto Akihiko también provocando una mirada fuerte en Ino – **vamos florecita, veamos de lo que eres capaz** – se inclino para tomarle de la muñeca pero Sakura se hiso para atrás arrastrándose

**No quiero!** – Grito – **además Karin e Ino están enojadas!** –_ tengo miedo, ayúdenme por favor…_

**No te preocupes** – le dijo Nagihiko cuando la tomo de su brazo –** además, si se molestan de nosotros, no nos harían nada, se desquitarían contigo** – rio y la levanto y comenzaron a caminar

Forcejeaba, pero era inútil soltarse, comenzó a llorar –** no quiero... no quiero! ayúdenme!, ayúdame por favor! **_Sasuke –kun!_ – cerro los ojos y en ese momento se detuvieron, los abrió nuevamente – **Sasuke-kun?**

Sasuke tenía sostenido la muñeca de Nagihiko mientras los miraba a todos, comenzó a hacer presión lo cual le provoco que soltara a Sakura pero aun lo sostenía – **déjala en paz, si no quieres que te rompa el brazo… **-amenazo

Sakura se quedo atónita, realmente era él y como lo promedio, la protegería. Se puso a sus espaldas mirando la escena, el apretaba mas y mas la muñeca del chico provocándole que gritara de dolor, Akihiko se veía molesto pero Ino y Karin, estaban sonrojadas y mirando a Sasuke de una forma indiscreta. Lo soltó después de un momento y miro a los demás

**Y lo mismo va para ustedes, si vuelven a acercarse a MI Sakura, créanme, lo que menos hare es romperles el brazo** – tomo a la ojijade de su mano y salieron en dirección contraria a donde estaban ellos

**Oye Karin **– susurro Ino – **no crees que ese chico esta increíblemente para gozar?**

**Claro que sí!** – gruño – **y no sé que hace con esa mocosa, seguramente es con quien se estaba viendo**

**La muy barata se lo consigue y tiene miedo de compartirlo no?**

Rieron maliciosamente – **pues creo que nos lo debe presentar, además, nosotras tenemos más que ofrecerle **– rieron juntas

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Estás bien?**

**Si Sasuke-kun! Muchas gracias por salvarme!** – sonrió mientras tomaba su mano entre las de ella

**Te dije que lo haría** – le dedico una cálida sonrisa que le provoco un ligero sonrojo -** ¿Por qué estas tan tarde tu sola?**

**Salimos tarde de la escuela, ¿y tú?**

**Salí a buscarte**

Se sonrojo completamente - **¿a mí? ¿Para qué? **

Metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una collar que llevaba una piedra de color verde agua – **no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero supuse que te gustaría **– se incoó para ponérselo alrededor del cuello – **cuando lo vi me recordaron mucho a tu ojos, me gustan mucho, son demasiado hermosos para ser verdaderos **– le susurro y la abraso

**M-muchas gracias… Sasuke-kun **– apenas pronuncio devolviendo el abraso, se sentía tan contenta y nerviosa a la vez

**Sakura… **- nervioso, le susurro – **me seguirías queriendo, aunque sepas que no soy normal? **–intensifico el abraso

Frunció el ceño** - ¿a qué te refieres?** – y se sonrojo un momento - _¿quererlo?_

**Si no soy lo que parezco, aun así ¿me seguirías queriendo?**

**Pues… **- no comprendió la pregunta del todo – **supongo que sí** – lo abraso con la misma intensidad – **pero no te comprendo del todo… pero no importa mucho Sasuke-kun porque tu… - **se separo de él

**¿Yo? – **recargo su frente con la de ella para mirarla

**Nada… a nada.**

_boyish notion of false emotion, These words are spoken despite  
__my love, A fool's devotion was set in motion, My eyes are  
__open now, It's a glass cage  
__So i can't pretend, You hide beneath, The physical, I see it  
__coming, But i can't defend, You  
__cut so deep, My belief is gone,_

**Próximo capitulo: Sideways**

"acaso no te dan regalos cuando es tu cumpleaños?"  
"saldrás también esta noche?"  
"tu hermano me da miedo…"  
"Onii-san… no me abandones, no me dejes onii-san…"  
"hace bastante tiempo que no me llamas asi, que lo había olvidado…."


	5. Sideways

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:  
**Buenas noticias! Buenísimas mis amigos y amigas! Ya salí de vacaciones! Ya termine mi 2do cuatrimestre y eso significa libertad! LIBREE, así podre terminar todos mis pendientes!  
Por cierto disculpen la tardanza, pero era la última semana de exámenes y ya! Libre para continuar, y muchas gracias por esperar! A todos n.n

Ah... ya casi son las 3 de la mañana y me empezo a dar sueño, pero tenia que terminar este capitulo! admito que me dio algo de sentimiento T.T pero sshhh XD espero les guste n.n (disculpen las faltas de ortografia T.T)

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

"No puedo entrar si no me lo dices..." / "Sasuke-kun.. ¿¡Estas desnudo?" / Lo miro aterrada y solo lo escucho gemir "...Huye...huye"

"Te robaste mi primer beso" / "por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto, no lo entendería" / estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

_Este capítulo tendrá… un poquito de todo_

**Déjame ****entrar**

**Capitulo**** 5: Sideways**

_Without you, without you_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Nombre: Itachi Uchiha  
Edad: ****** (mayor que Sasuke)  
Características: Cabello largo color negro grisáceo, ojos oscuros, piel semi-bronceada, alta estatura y facciones finas y maduras. Tiene unas marcas debajo de los ojos parecidas a ojeras  
Personalidad: estricto, serio, carácter fuerte, amable  
Hermano mayor de Sasuke, serio y muy callado pero demuestra una personalidad más cálida con su hermano menor. Estricto con Sasuke sobre sus "reglas"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El atardecer estaba cercano, tenía que terminar pronto si no quería llegar tarde a casa, había quedado nuevamente con Sasuke, pero aun no acababa lo que había planeado. Sentada sobre una mesa escribía lo más rápido que podía los apuntes del libro, tenía que hacer dos copias así que se duplicaba el trabajo, pero no importaba, valdría la pena

**¿Sakura-chan?** – escucho una vos muy tierna detrás de ella

**¿Ah?.. Hola Hinata **– una niña, no más grande que ella, de cabello oscuro con ojos claros se sentó a su lado y miro curiosa lo que anotaba

**¿Qué es eso?** – pregunto curiosa tomando una de las hojas.

Sakura seguía escribiendo – **es para un amigo… -** se sonrojo al recordar a su "amigo" – **es mi vecino, es para poder platicar**

**Clave Morse… **- murmuro Hinata mientras veía el libro – **vaya, se ve complicado**

**No tanto como parece, solo son los sonidos del golpe y ya**

**Supongo que una copia es para ti y la otra para tu amigo, puedo ayudarte con la otra copia si quieres, para que termines rápido **– tomo una hora, lápiz y una de las copias terminada

**Te lo agradezco mucho Hinata** – sonrió tiernamente y volvió a escribir

Pero antes de comenzar, noto algo mas, había una hoja la cual parecía una carta, era de color rosa y tenía un corazón dibujado en una esquina - **¿Qué es eso Sakura?** – iba a tomarlo cuando se lo apartaron rápidamente

**¡No Hinata!** – Lo guardo Sakura sonrojada – **es… es una carta** – no pudo mirarla a los ojos

Hinata sonrió cálidamente provocándole confusión – **es una carta de amor, ¿verdad? **– rio bajito

**¡No te burles!** – se sonrojo completamente

**Disculpa, solo me dio un poco de gracia, pero no te espantes es normal, yo también me pongo muy tímida con estas cosas** – se miraron fijamente y rieron juntas después de un silencio

Gracias a su ayuda terminaron antes de que llegara el atardecer, Hinata acompaño a Sakura a devolver el libro y salieron juntas de la escuela. Miraba a la pelirrosa de una forma curiosa, nunca la había visto tan… feliz. Últimamente estaba más tranquila y ya no mostraba señas de heridas

**Oye Sakura, ya no te han vuelto a molestar, ¿cierto?** – misiono mientras caminaban por la calle

Bajo la cabeza mientras sus mejillas tornaron un ligero color rosado – **no, ya no lo han hecho** – se sonrojo aun mas al recordar la razón

**Eso me agrada mucho amiga** – se detuvo para abrasarla lo cual la tomo por sorpresa – **siempre quise acusarlos con el profesor, pero solo porque tú me lo pediste no lo hice, pero siempre había querido, pero ahora ya no tengo por qué preocuparme, me alegro mucho por ti**

**Hinata… **- la miro sorprendida pero sonrió y devolvió el abraso, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así, pero desde que Sasuke había llegado a su vida, las cosas habían cambiado par aun mejor camino

Después de seguir caminando se tuvieron que separar ya que vivían en direcciones contrarias, Sakura lo aprovecho y corrió hacia su departamento antes de que oscureciera. Al llegar su tía la estaba esperada

**Sakura! Cariño me tenías preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?** – le dijo su tía la cual estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer

**Discúlpame tía, me quede un poco en la biblioteca tomando unos apuntes **– dejo sus cosas en su habitación y luego fue al comedor a ayudarla

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oye tía, quiero pedirte una ayuda **– dijo después de dejar los platos en la cocina

**¿Qué sucede pequeña?** – la miro curiosa

**Veras… hay un chico… **- se sonrojo completamente mientras jugaba con un cojín del sillón, se había sentado para estar más tranquila pero los latidos de su corazón no la dejaban escuchar siquiera sus pensamientos – **y yo pues… estoy haciendo una carta… amm… pues yo… - **se rasco la cabeza pero no llegaban las palabras

Después de unos segundos Tsunade entendió a que se refería, rio tiernamente y se sentó en el otro sillón mientras prendía la televisión

**Déjame adivinar, hay un chico que te gusta, pero no sabes cómo decírselo, ¿verdad? **– En respuesta sólo la vio cubrirse con el cojín, lo que le provoco otra risa – **me haces recordar la primera vez que tuve un novio Sakura, pues… hay muchos métodos, pero lo más importante es ser tu misma**

**Estoy… estoy escribiéndole una carta**

**Esa es una buena idea, no olvides en ella reflejar lo que sientes, pero tienes que ser directa si no puede que se aburra, así son los chicos… ¿es un compañero de tu escuela?**

Se sonrojo mas al oír eso, no era lo más normal del mundo, ¿o si? **– pues… podría decirse… **

**Mi pequeña está creciendo –** sonrió Tsunade mientras le acaricio su cabeza – **antes de dársela puedes salir con él algún lugar donde te sientas más tranquila, un parque o una paletera, de preferencia que estén un poco solos, así no te dará tanta pena, puedes platicar un poco antes con él y luego darle la carta**

Luego de meditarlo un poco sonrió y se levanto del sillón –** muchas gracias tía, eso hare!** – fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse un abrigo ya que parecía que nevaría nuevamente. Tardo unos minutos para salir – **tía, iré a la parte trasera como siempre, no tardo ¿ok?**

**¿Vas de nuevo a ver al vecino? **– comento curiosa

**Ah… si, ¿Por qué?**

Se quedo callada un momento, justo como lo sospecha, suspiro pero le dio una ligera sonrisa – **no te quedes tanto tiempo afuera, puede hacerte daño** – y salió después de despedirse – **se que en el amor no hay edad** – dijo para sí misma – **pero eso no me gusta mucho**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Donde estará… **- susurro

Estaba sentado como siempre en la banca frente a los columpios, hacia más de una hora que la esperaba pero no había aparecido, comenzaba a preocuparse

Y a molestarse

**buu!** – Sintió a alguien llegarle por la izquierda, pero ni siquiera se movió al escucharla a su lado – ¿**te asuste? **

No pudo evitar deleitarse con esa inocente mirada, tanto que hasta se relamió los labios – **no, no me asusto fácilmente **– le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla - **¿Dónde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme**

**En casa, estaba comiendo **– se sorprendió ante su pregunta, era como si fuera obligatorio tener que verlo – **¿me esperabas? **– se sentó a su lado

**Si, como todas las noches lo he hecho** – tomo su cálida mano entre las frías de él, a pesar de que esta vez tenía un abrigo de manga larga sus manos estaban heladas provocándole un escalofrió

**Sasuke-kun… estas helado **– dijo tomando su mano entre las de ella

**Necesito que alguien me caliente** – se acerco mas a ella, no lo había notado pero estar cada vez más cerca de ella le provocaba cierta molestia en una parte de su cuerpo. Se inclino ligeramente para poder aspirar su aroma mientras acariciaba sus manos y trataba de calentarlas con su respiración, el vapor salía de su boca haciéndole ver que debía de hacer bastante frio, el cual no podía ni sentir, no podía sentir nada –** Sakura…**

Volteo a verlo curiosa para solo sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura para levantarla y sentarla frente a él colocando sus piernas a sus costados, lo miraba fijamente, sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas así que opto por cerrar los ojos apenada pero solo sintió su frente chocar con la de él

**Sakura… -** susurro nuevamente – **quiero que me calientes… quiero que me hagas sentir… **- bajo sus manos hasta su cadera y la apretó más hacia él logrando que sus sexos rozaran – **caliéntame… Sakura** – comenzó a mover su cadera adelante y atrás provocando en ambos, sobre todo a la pelisora, espasmos por su cuerpo

Debido a la falda que traía, podrá sentir más contacto, su respiración aumentaba, entrecerró los ojos para verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus labios estaban entre abiertos soltando ligeros gemidos apenas audibles

Al ver sus labios no pudo evitar admitir que se veían bastante apetitosos, quería probarlos, quería descubrir que sabor tenían, si eran suaves, tiernos, fríos o cálidos; quería probarlos hasta saciarse, devorarlos mientras sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, cada parte cada curva (porque a pesar de aun se runa niña, comenzaba a desarrollarse), quería hacerlo pero sobre todo quería en un intento de desenfrenada lujuria morderlos, hacerla sangrar y probarla

**Sa-Sasuke…-kun **– gimió al sentir aquel bulto que estaba en sus pantalones más duro, no sabía qué sensación era esa, era algo nuevo pero no se sentía mal, sentía una especie de "cosquilleo" no sabía como describirlo, pero su mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar claramente

**Quiero probar tu sangre, Sakura** – murmuro con su vos entrecortada, y se detuvo. Seguían en la misma posición pero sus reparaciones de ambos eran agitadas, después de un momento la abraso – _si no me detengo ahora… será demasiado tarde…_

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien los observaba, giro su vista para buscar al entrometido en la parte de atrás, cerca de la puerta de salida hacia la calle sus orbes oscuros chocaron con unos igual de intensos que los de él, suspiro aliviado por descubrir quién era, y más por la posición ya que en ese lugar parecía como si solo la abrasara, evitando cualquier sospecha

**Discúlpame un momento** – le dijo mientras la bajaba de él, se puso de pie y camino hacia la persona que estaba recargada en la pared – **hermano… -** lo miro fijamente - **¿saldrás también esta noche?**

**Seguiré recorriendo las calles, para asegurarme –** suspiro – **también para comer algo, estoy hambriento…**

**Eso te pasa por malpasarte tanto…**

**Pues parece que tú te alimentas por los dos, ¿eh?** – le dio una picara risa lo cual provoco un puchero por parte de su hermano menor – **veo que jamás me harás caso** – volteo en dirección a la niña, la cual estaba de pie detrás de un árbol viéndolo, se inclino un poco en seña de saluda mientras él levanto su mano y saludo dando una cálida sonrisa – **es ella, ¿cierto?**

**A ja… **- contesto de mala gana, no le gustaba que Itachi se metiera en sus asuntos, menos de esa clase

**¿Cuántos años tiene?** – lo miro fijamente

**Está por cumplir los 12 años **– metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y se recargo en la pared a su lado –** y no necesito que me reproches nada, ya sé el sermón completo**

**Yo no te iba a decir nada, de cualquier forma ni me escuchas** – levanto su mano para ponerla sobre su cabeza y alborotar su cabello provocando que se quejara

**¿Quieres dejar eso?** – Quito bruscamente su mano – ¡odio que me despeines! Además ya no soy un niño

Itachi solo sonrió – **me gusta hacerlo, me hace recordar a un Sasuke muy pequeñito e indefenso que solía seguirme a todos lados, era una muy buena época…**

**Pff… **- se alejo de su hermano –** no tardes tanto**

**Descuida… -** y salió

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miro como se separaron, Sasuke venía de regreso pero se veía diferente, su expresión había cambiado – **oye Sasuke-kun, ¿él es tu hermano?** – se volvió a sentar en la banca junto con él

**Así es… - **puso ambos brazos recargados en la banca y echo la cabeza hacia atrás

Sakura solo bajo un poco la cabeza – **tu hermano me da miedo…** - susurro lo cual provoco una carcajada en Sasuke

**Si, lo sé, es horrible** – siguió riendo – **pero nació con esa cara, no tiene remedio –** volvió a reír contagiando a Sakura

Después de un rato lo miro fijamente, tenía que preguntar – **Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Dime**

**¿Cuántos años tienes? **– esperaba toda clase de pregunta menos esa, si su piel era pálida ahora estaba totalmente en ausencia de color, porque no tenía respuesta a eso

**¿Por qué preguntas?** – giro la cabeza para evitar mirarla a los ojos

**Tengo curiosidad** – tenía que estar segura

**Pues… **- _piensa algo, ¡lo que sea! _- **¿Cuántos parece que tengo?**

Pensó – **cuando te vi la primera vez creí que eras un chico como de… 18 o 19 años**

**Entonces esos tengo, adivinaste** – fingió una sonrisa – **tengo 19**

**Esa respuesta no le agrado, agacho su cabeza para evitar verlo y volteo su mirada –** _entonces no tiene caso… _- pero una idea llego a su cabeza – **¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**

Nuevamente en default - **… no lo sé **– se rindió, odiaba tener que mentir

**¿Cómo que no lo sabes?** – se quejo

**Sinceramente no lo sé, no lo recuerdo** – desvió su mirada al cielo

**¡Tengo una idea!, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dieron un regalo? Así puedes acordarte de tu cumpleaños –** lo miro entusiasmada pero él solo bajo la cabeza, su expresión era triste - **¿acaso… no te dan regalos cuando es tu cumpleaños?**

**Mis padres… murieron hace tanto tiempo que… -** murmuro mientras su mirada se perdía en el blanco piso y los copos que caían en este –** no recuerdo que tengamos esa costumbre... Al menos mi hermano jamás me lo demostró**

MIS PADRES MURIERON….

Esas palabras sonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿sus padres estaban muertos? Pero si lo dice con una naturalidad, ella aun no puede siquiera mencionar sus nombres

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su expresión – **descuida, paso hace mucho, así que ya no duele** – le sonrió pero noto algo extraño, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y las lagrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes - **¿Qué pasa pequeña? **– acaricio su mejilla

**Cuanto… **- susurro - **¿Cuánto tiene que pasar… para que a mí ya no me duela?**

¿Para que ya no le doliera? ¿Acaso ella? – **Sakura, tus padres están…**

Alzo su rostro – **mis papás están en el cielo, por eso le pedí a mi tía que me comprara un telescopio… para poder verlos pero… no los encuentro por mucho que los busque**

Pequeña, ingenua e inocente, serian las palabras perfectas para describirla, se acerco y la abraso limpiando sus lagrimas, es por eso que se sentía tan atraído a ella, para protegerla, cuidarla o quizá… para mancharla

**Algún día los veras** – acaricio su cabeza mientras terminaba de limpiar sus lagrimas – **los encontraras**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No paraba de correr, seguía y seguía pero la herida de su pierna lo hacía torpe y lento, tenía que salir de ahí y avisarle a su hermano, o las cosas se pondrían peor

Al no sentir su presencia se recargo en un árbol para ver sus heridas.

Maldijo lo más alto que pudo al notar que lo habían atravesado cerca del estomago y por un costado, eso estaba mal, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso los atraía también

Tenía que huir, salir corriendo

**No tienes escapatoria Uchiha…**

Volteo para encararlos **– mierda… lo siento Sasuke.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Buenas noches** – dijo cuando abrieron la puerta

**Buenas noches** – dijo al ver al chico pero se asusto al notar a la persona que traía en brazos – **Sakura! ¡¿Qué paso?** – sus ojos demostraban la preocupación total mientras la cargaba

**Nada, no se preocupe, solo se quedo dormida mientras platicábamos, lucia cansada** – al escuchar eso dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

**Gracias por traerla, esta niña es muy descuidada, te lo agradezco** – dijo para entrar y cerrar la puerta

Estaba a punto de entrar a su propio departamento cuando sintió una punzada en su corazón, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo y no solo eso, un mal presentimiento lo agobio

**Itachi!** – salió corriendo del pasillo directo a la salida

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La nieve aun caía pero no tenia problemas para ver ya que había luna llena y esta le iluminaba aunque no era necesario. _Luna llena_, eso era una muy mala señal

Se adentro en el bosque que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, podía sentir su aroma, era uno muy fuerte lo cual lo preocupaba más

**ITACHI!** –gritaba por todas partes para encontrarlo –**ITACHI!** – pero no había señal, ningún rastro hasta que dio con una pista, una que lo alarmo

Sangre. Era un charco de sangre, demasiada, volteo y pero por todas partes había, la blancura de la nieve la hacía resaltar. Sintió que moría al ver tanta sangre y sobre todo, al saber de quién era lo mantenía en un estado agobiante, miro en todas direcciones pero no encontró nada mas, solo opto por seguir un camino, reconocía perfectamente ese olor cada vez que se acercaba

**ITACHI! ITACHI!**

…

…

**Sa-…s…-ke** – un murmullo

**ITACHI! HERMANO!** –corrió en su dirección, al notarlo tirado en el piso se alarmo, estaba detrás de un árbol pero al girar para verlo de frente, sus ojos se llenaron de horror

Cuando fue hacia él se pregunto como el árbol lo cubría por la mitad pero sus piernas no eran visibles, pero al tenerlo de frente noto la razón, ya que la parte que era de su cintura para abajo ya no estaba

**Hermano!** – grito horrorizado ante esa imagen, se arrodillo a su lado y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, al hacerlo él gimió de dolor, un gemido espantoso y se dio cuenta que al moverlo no solo derramaba más sangre de él, también varios órganos salieron de su cuerpo, podía jurar que le estaba viendo los intestinos – **hermano...** –apenas podía hablar, estaba paralizado - **¿Qué paso?** – sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer

**e-…ellos… están aquí…** - comenzó a toser, la sangre resbalaba de sus labios – **lo-logre p-perder-erlos, … pero… volverán..ahh!** –grito al sentir su cuerpo moverse accidentalmente por Sasuke

**Hermano!** – lo abraso más fuerte y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos, de su boca había un camino de sangre al igual que su nariz, tenía varios golpes en sus mejillas, un ojo morado, el labio partido y el resto de su cuerpo era un desastre **– t-tranquilo** – tomo aire y respiro **– tranquilo Itachi, te pondrás bien** – sonrió **– esto no es nada, tu eres muy fuerte** – sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse de sus ojos – **mi hermanito es muy ferte… é-él puede salir de esto**

Con pesadez entre abrió sus ojos y difícilmente pudo levantar su mano y con su dedo limpió una lagrima que decencia por su mejilla **– l-lloras? Jeje… eso… es n-nuevo** – dio una ligera sonrisa y bajo nuevamente su mano y cerró los ojos

**Hermano?... hermanito? Nii-san… onii-san!** – agito su cuerpo mientras las lagrimas caían mas y mas rápido

Con un último esfuerzo abrió los ojos otra vez – **hace... bastante t-tiempo que… que no m-me l-llamabas asi… que lo ha-había ol-vidado**

**Mi onii-san va a estar bien, ¿verdad?** – Llorando – **porque… porque él tiene que cuidarme, él prometió que me cuidaría, si no se iba a hacer feo… **– hiso más fuerte su agarre sin importar que la sangre lo cubriera y manchara su ropa

**pff **– se burlo Itachi – **sigo siendo… más guapo que tu** – rio con dificultad – **te quiero S-sa…sa-…s-**

**nii-san?** – agito su cuerpo, pero ya no hubo respuesta, sus ojos se habían quedado entre abierto, no podría estar… - **nii-san?** – con esfuerzo le mostro una sonrisa –** v-vamos nii-san, no te burles** – tomo su mano la cual había limpiado su mejilla y la puso en su cabeza **- ¿ves? Te estoy dejando tocar mi cabello, así que despierta…** - al soltar su mano esta cayo inerte al piso sobre el charco de sangre provocando que salpicara – **onii-san… no me abandones, no me dejes, ONII-SAN!** – abraso por completo su cuerpo sin importar que lo bañara de sangre – **ONII-SAN!**

_The painted hallways  
__Forever and always  
__Are lost to you  
__How can you criticize  
__When you're not here to compromise?  
__Words fade as time goes by_

**Próximo capítulo: Control**

"Así no, tienes que decírmelo si no, no podre entrar…"  
"Sasuke-kun… ¡¿estás desnudo?"  
"Estoy decidida! Se lo diré el día de hoy"  
Aterrada entre abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, pero solo lo escucho gemir entre dientes  
"Huye… huye…"  
"Tía… ¿los monstruos existen?"


	6. Control

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Sii! Que mejor que poder actualizar pronto! Prometi que ahora que estoy de vacaciones lo hare mas rápido XD. Ahh a mi también me dio sentimiento lo de Itachi, lo admito pero los spoilare… nah mejor no, si dejan reviews algo bueno pasara

De acuerdo, les dejo con el ch 6 en el cual ya se sabra la verdad, TODA LA VERDAD y de una forma para nada sutil, para los que esperaban una escena SasuSaku un poco "intensa"

PD si pueden por hay jiji me gustaría decirles si pueden escuchar una cacion llamada "Control" de The birthday Massacre, el cual es el tema de este capitulo y ahí me dcen que opinn ne? XD (aah y me alegro mucho que alguien identificara los temas en los que me inspire para los nombres de los capítulos n.n)

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

"No puedo entrar si no me lo dices..." / "Sasuke-kun.. ¿¡Estas desnudo?" / Lo miro aterrada y solo lo escucho gemir "...Huye...huye"

"Te robaste mi primer beso" / "por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto, no lo entendería" / estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

_Un poco lime, y unas escenas un tanto fuertes_

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**Capitulo 6: Control**

_Y un nuevo sentimiento, la indiferencia_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sakura, despierta** – abrió la ventana para que lo escuchara mejor **– pequeña, por favor despierta**

Entre abrió los ojos al escuchar su vos - **¿Sasuke?** – Murmuro aun adormilada, estaba acostada boca abajo con su cabeza mirando a la pared -** ¿eres tu?** – iba a voltear su cabeza hacia la ventana pero él le detuvo

**No, por favor no voltees, quédate así** – dijo evitando que se moviera y siguiera dándole la espalada -** ¿puedo entrar?**

**Si** – murmuro ahora soltando un bostezo

**Así no, tienes que decírmelo, sino no podre entrar** – su vos se escuchaba entrecortada

**Puedes entrar Sasuke-kun** – a pesar de esta un poco mas despierta su vos aun se escuchaba bastante soñolienta

Dicho esto entro saltando por la ventana y al tocar el piso se abrió la gabardina para despojarse de ella

**¿Cómo subiste? **– apenas pronuncio

**Volé** – dijo mientras desabotonaba su camisa para quistársela y seguir con el pantalón

**¿Enserio? **– estaba tan soñolienta que lo primero que pensó es que fuera un sueño, además ¿Cómo podría subir hasta su habitación?

Después de un momento sin decir nada, sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado cubriéndose también con las sabanas, tan pequeña era la cama que noto como su cuerpo estaba recargado totalmente en el chico, su espalda estaba sobre su torso y debido a que su pijama consistía en una pequeña bata de tela delgada que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y de tirantes podía sentirlo completamente

La frialdad de su cuerpo le provoco un tremendo escalofrió, pero eso no fue lo que la despertó –** Sasuke-kun… ¡¿estás desnudo?** – pregunto alterada al sentir la desnudes total del moreno y más aun cuando este rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos

**No quería ensuciarte **– apenas susurró en su oído – **pero no voltees por favor, no quiero que me veas** – suplico

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo escucho –** oye… ¿Por qué lloras?** – y de respuesta solo sintió hacerse más fuerte el agarre en su cintura, sin poder hacer o decir nada mas, acaricio tiernamente sus brazos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana aun cubierta por la cortina, los cuales la alumbraron y provoco que despertara. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y de forma perezosa se sentó y estiro sus brazos para después tallar sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos cuando de pronto vino a su mente aquel recuerdo

**¿Sasuke?** – pregunto cuándo volteo al otro lado de la cama para no encontrar a nadie

Volvió a llamarlo pero no recibió respuesta, salió de su cuarto y lo llamo sin miedo ya que su tía debió salir a trabajar más temprano. Regreso a su cuarto desilusionada debido a que fue solo un sueño, al menos eso pensó hasta que vio una nota enfrente de su espejo

_**Debo marcharme para vivir, o quedarme a morir…**_

_**S.**_

Sonrió contenta, esa carta le serbia de prueba de que no fue un sueño, y alegre comenzó a recoger su cuarto para comenzar a vestirse ya que tenía que ir a la escuela, pero mientras lo hacía se preguntaba, ¿Cómo pudo entrar a su cuarto? Miro por la ventana y la abrió para encontrar alguna forma de subir y bajar, pero no vio nada, y además por ser el tercer piso se le hacia un tanto complicado que con una simple escalera pudiera subir. Al no encontrar respuesta simplemente lo ignoro, y saco su ropa para cambiarse.

Ya lista tomo su mochila para preparar sus cosas cuando se encontró con la carta rosada, en ella había dos corazones dibujados y en medio una flor, de nombre tenia escrito "Sasuke", se sonrojo pero agito su cabeza para mostrar una gran sonrisa

**¡Estoy decidida! Se lo diré el día de hoy –** guardo la carta y salió del departamento

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sakura, ¿estás en casa?** – dijo al entrar al departamento

**Si tía, aquí estoy **– anuncio levantando la mano, estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión

**¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, corazón? **– Pregunto mientras dejaba su bolsa en la mesa y se iba a la cocina por algo de comer – **hoy llegaste temprano **– aseguro mirando la hora, aun había luz natural

**Si, hoy no fue un día muy atareado, por eso llegue temprano **– fijó su atención de nuevo al televisor mientras comía un poco de helado - **¿y tu tía? ¿Cómo te fue?**

Su única respuesta fue un suspiro – **un día pesado **– llevo un plato de sopa a la mesa y se sentó – **cariño, lo siento pero hoy no creo volver a casa, estaré trabajando hasta tarde y… - **buscaba las palabras apropiadas – **no creo que pueda llegar, al menos hasta mañana**

Volteo para fijar su mirada jade para encontrar unos ojos miel, se notaba el cansancio en ellos, sentía horrible que su tía tuviera que soportar todo el peso sola, eran escasas las cosas que podía hacer por ella y entre ellas era…

**Descuida tía, está bien, entiendo** – le mostro una cálida sonrisa, con la cual le mostro la suficiente confianza para que estuviera tranquila – **conozco las reglas cuando no estás en casa, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte**

**Esa es mi pequeña** – termino su sopa y se acerco para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza – **me iré a cambiar para salir**

**De acuerdo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ya sabes, los teléfonos están en la agenda, no le abras a extraños, si alguien llama di que estoy ocupada y que me comunicare después, apuntas el nombre y de ser posible el numero, hay comida en el horno, solo la calientas como te enseñe y mañana cuando vayas a la escuela no olvides…**

**Cerrar todas las ventanas y la puerta con llave **– contesto y Tsnade le dio una sonrisa y la beso en la frente

**Te quiero, Sakura** – se dirigió a la puerta para salir -** ¿iras con tu amigo esta noche? **– pregunto antes de salir

**Si tía ¿Por qué? **

**De acuerdo, pero no quiero que regreses tan noche, y solo estés en la parte de atrás como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?**

**De acuerdo – **le devolvió una sonrisa y salió del apartamento

Sakura volvió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, el sol estaba por ocultarse y no había señales de que fuera a nevar, así que solo opto por una blusa y encima un suéter de botones y una falda, no haría tanto frio, además, en donde iban a estar era cálido y no creía estar tanto tiempo fuera. Al terminar encontró guardado el collar que había regalado, y sonriente se lo coloco

**Muy bien… –** saco la carta de la mochila y la guardo en su bolsa –**aquí voy**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando salió encostro a Sasuke, como siempre, sonrió al verlo pero al acercarse noto que estaba sentado en el columpio pero su mirada estaba perdida, fija en el suelo, se notaba triste y distante

**¿Sasuke-kun? –** se puso a su lado, su ánimo se volvió melancólico

Al escuchar su nombre levanto la vista y le dio una ligera sonrisa –** hola Saku… espero no haberte molestado anoche –** dijo con un tono un poco decaído

**Para nada Sasuke-kun, pero dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Paso algo malo?** – su mirada cambio a una preocupada

Sasuke la miro pensativo, al notar su mirada preocupante le dio un sonrisa, una melancólica pero sincera sonrisa – **nada que pueda arreglarse, solo me queda seguir adelante **– tomo su mano y la beso – **gracias por dejarme estar contigo anoche, me sentía muy mal pero… **- sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas –** por ti, ya estoy mejor**

_No cabe duda, realmente me gusta mucho_ – entonces recordó la carta, y los consejos de su tía – **Sasuke-kun ven conmigo **– sostuvo su mano he hiso que se levantara – **quiero enseñarte algo**

Con algo de confusión dejo que lo guiara. Después de caminar un poco por el edificio entraron a lo que parecía a un departamento en la parte baja (como un sótano), la puerta estaba obstruida pero justo al lado había una cerradura la cual basto con girarla para hacer que la puerta se abriera

**Pasa Sasuke-kun –** entro Sakura seguida por él, estaba oscuro hasta que ella encendió el interruptor

**¿Qué es este lugar?** – pregunto un poco sorprendido al ver por completo el pequeño "departamento"

**Hace un tiempo vivía aquí un chico, me dijo que estaba en este pueblo solo de vacaciones y le pidió al encargado que si le podía prestar un departamento por unos días, y como este almacén estaba sin usar, pues se lo presto y vivió aquí por un tiemp**o

El cuarto era bastante amplio, contaba con dos focos para alumbrarlo completamente, en una esquina había una pequeña televisión y frente había dos sillones, ambos colocados en forma de ele frente al aparato, mientras en la otra esquina había una mesa con unas cuatro sillas y mas al fondo casi en la pared había otra mesa, un tanto diferente ya que era verde y con una red en medio

Miro curioso toda la estancia, se veía descuidado y algo abandonado pero algo lo saco de sus casillas, un aroma, había un ligero rastro en el aire, un aroma que identificaba muy bien y provoco que sus hormonas de alteraran

**La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con su novia, me decía que solo venían a pasar el rato aunque jamás le entendí** – frunció el seño confundida mientras se dirigía al sillón y miraba como Sasuke seguía viendo el cuarto – **pero cuando no estaba con ella me invita a jugar ping pong **– señalo la mesa – **después cuando se tuvo que ir, me dejo la "llave" si así se podría decir, me dio permiso de pasar cuando quisiera hasta que el regresara**

**Ya veo… - **_a pasar el rato ¿eh? No me imagino en que pasaban el rato_ – un pensamiento bastante morboso paso por su mente al imaginarse todas las cosas que hiso ese sujeto con su novia, tan solo el aroma a sexo en el cuarto lo delataba, aunque fuera ya muy leve – **y ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe que me enseñes este lugar? **– volteo al fin para verla, estaba parada frente al sillón, se veía nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos cristalinos, que adorable podría llegar a verse sin siquiera proponérselo

**Bueno, yo quería decirte algo **– trago saliva y respiro profundamente – _aquí voy_ – **veras Sasuke-kun, quiero decirte que…** - recordó la nota y la sintió dentro de su bolsa – _no puedo – _cerro los ojos apenada y soltó aire

Sasuke rio tiernamente al verla tan tímida, desde el momento que la vio se dio una idea de lo que quería confesarle, y para darle más seguridad volteo la mirada fingiendo interés en otra cosa para darle tiempo y que se sintiera más relajada

Al notar como desvió su vista se sintió patética, estaba a punto de confesarse, de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, de darle la carta, pero se arrepintió –_ tonta! – _se regaño mentalmente para soltar otro suspiro y sentarse rendida sobre el sillón, grave error

Tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la botella rota. Al sentarse sintió un pedazo de cristal enterrarse en la palma de su mano – **aaahhh! – **grito de dolor al notar como el vidrio se enterraba en su piel

**¡Sakura!** – grito Sasuke al oírla llorar, pero al darse la vuelta todo detuvo

Estaba de pie, sosteniendo su muñeca mientras su mano la tenía abierta con el cristal enterrado, de sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, se notaba el dolor reflejado en su rostro, dolía y ardía demasiado

Volteo su mirada al pelinegro, estaba estático, no se había movido desde que la vio, tenía su miraba fija en ella, aunque sus mechones cubrían sus ojos podía darse cuenta

La sangre salía de su herida, salía poco a poco, recorría su antebrazo hasta que las gotas caían, poco a poco. Las gotas de sangre caían, una tras otra creando un pequeño charco de sangre. Lo miraba como si fuera cámara lenta…

Gota tras gota, todo fue silencioso,…

Otra gota, todo desapareció,…

Otra gota, su boca se seco,…

Otra gota, sus pupilas se dilataron,…

Gota… los colmillos se desfundaron

**¿S-Sasuke-kkun?** – lo miro estupefacta cuando él se tiro en el piso, sosteniéndose con sus manos y pies, estaba tirado justo enfrente del pequeño charco de sangre y se espanto mas al notar como sacaba su lengua y comenzaba a lamerlo, poco a poco - **¿S-Sas-ke?** – se congelo cuando este levanto su rostro y miro sus ojos

Esos hermosos orbes oscuros, que siempre la hipnotizaban, que le fascinaban y la miraban con ternura, ahora eran rojos, eran carmín igual que la sangre que estaba derramando y no la miraban con la misma dulzura de siempre, su mirada era aterradora, ansiosa y peligrosa

Al mirarla dio un paso inconscientemente hacia atrás chocando con el sillón, esto la distrajo solo un segundo, el cual aprovecho

La tomo bruscamente de la muñeca de su mano herida y la apretó provocando que gimiera de dolor y que brotara más sangre. Sin pensarlo le arranco el cristal sin ninguna delicadeza y se llevo su palma a la boca

Sakura gritaba del dolor, sus ojos lloraban – **Sasuke suéltame, me duele, déjame!** – le daba golpes con su otra mano para que la soltara, pero era inútil

Sentía su lengua pasar por la herida y la chupaba, succionaba su sangre, lo hacía de una forma tan brusca que dolía, ardía pero lo peor de todo la destrozaba, estaba aterrada, no era normal lo que pasaba y no importaba cuando le suplicaba que se detuviera, él la ignoraba por completo mientras apretaba mas sus muñeca hasta casi romperla, solo para que brotara más de su sangre

**¡QUE ME SUELTES POR FAVOR!** – grito y sin más la soltó, abrió los ojos aliviada pensando que ya había recapacitado pero solo se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos carmín mirándola profundamente

Trato de escapar, se giro rápidamente para salir del cuarto pero Sasuke fue más rápido, la tomo nuevamente por la muñeca y la tiro bruscamente sobre el sillón más largo para quedar acostada, después de espabilarse del golpe que recibió su cabeza con el respaldo intento ponerse de pie pero ambas manos fueron sostenidas por las de él

**Sa…Sasuke… **- rogo con la vos entrecortada, no podía estas mas aterrada – **AAAHH!**

Grito nuevamente cuando sintió como su suéter y su blusa eran arrancados bruscamente haciendo volar por todas partes sus botones y con ello su pequeño sostén dejando a la vista sus apenas desarrollados senos. No fue lo único, también su collar, aquel collar que significaba tanto para ella, su cadena fue arrancada y tirada a un lado

Cerró sus ojos totalmente apenada ante eso, intento cubrirse pero el agarre de sus manos al intentar soltarse se hiso aun mas fuerte y empezó a doler, estaba ya muy dolida, lastimada y avergonzada

**D-de-deten-te…** - rogo nuevamente, pero otra vez fue ignorada

_Entonces la próxima vez yo te protegeré_

**S-sasuke…**

_Te dije que lo haría…_

**Por-… favor…**

_¿Me seguirías queriendo?_

Todos esos recuerdos, fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la punta de su lengua lamer su cuello, desde el hombro hasta debajo de su mandíbula. Arqueo su espalda ante tal contacto y comenzó a temblar por esa extraña sensación combinada con el pavor que sentía; arriba y abajo, descargas eléctricas recorrían su columna y más aun cuando sintió las gotas de saliva resbalar por su cuello llegando a su pecho

Arriba abajo…

Arriba, abajo…

Hasta que se detuvo

Volteo para mirarlo y solo noto como abrió la boca para mostrar unos filosos colmillos apunto de morderla, sus puntas brillaban de tal forma de mostraban lo filosos que eran, ante tal imagen toda posible esperanza de salir viva de ahí se esfumo, ese no era el Sasuke que conoció, el que prometió que protegería, el que le pidió que lo quisiera, el que durmió con ella… no lo era

Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el momento en que la mordiera y terminara todo, de la peor forma que pudo imaginar, pero pasaron varios segundos, que parecían minutos y estos horas, fue eterno pero por más tiempo que pasaba la mordida nunca llego. Aterrada y sin dejar de temblar entreabrió sus ojos para mirarlo, tenía su boca fuertemente cerrada, su cabello cubría nuevamente sus ojos evitando poder ver su expresión pero solo lo escucho gemir entre dientes

**H-huye… huye…**

Dicho esto la soltó para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, dejándola semidesnuda, aterrada, herida y sola. Después de unos segundos reacciono cubriendo su desnudes rodeándose con sus brazos, sintió algo romperse dentro de ella y al levantarse escucho algo caer, era la carta, sobre el charco de sangre

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, agradeció que una pisca de conciencia llegara a su mente antes de cometer el peor error de su vida, su _eterna vida_. Salto tan alto como pudo hasta la copa de un árbol y se abraso a este fuertemente para intentar refrenar sus impulsos, no podía pensar claramente, lo había olvidado todo, todo. Solo había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante

**Ya te dije que no me importa, el hecho que me haya acostado contigo no significa nada!** – grito eufórica una mujer que iba entrando ignorando todo lo que pasaba

Al verla instintivamente bajo de un salto para caer sobre ella y enterrar al momento sus colmillos en su delicado cuello, provocando que lanzara un grito de horror con desesperación, la mordió tan fuerte que fue más la sangre que salpico que la que pudo succionar, bañaba el piso blanco por la nieve, creando un escenario macabro. Después de unos segundos el cuerpo de la mujer yacía inerte en el piso

**Espera amor, no quise...**- llego un hombre después tras ella, el cual miro aterrado a la mujer en el suelo y al notar al joven sobre ella con su rostro bañado en su sangre, al igual que sus ojos –** o por dios!** – grito dando la vuelta en un intento fallido de huida porque Sasuke se abalanzo rápidamente sobre él enterrado sus colmillos en su cuello mordiéndole tan fuerte que casi le arranco la cabeza

Desesperadamente lo volteo ya estando en el piso y mordió bruscamente su estomago logrando abrirlo provocando que las viseras salieran rebotando por la fuerza, la sangre brotaba a chorros lo cual aprovecho para lamer toda la que podía, pero no era suficiente. Con su lengua saboreaba toda la sangre en el piso y para cuando ya no había se dirigió al estomago abierto del hombre para poder chupar toda la que pudiera. Cuando acabo miro nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer e hiso lo mismo con ella pero esta ocasión fue su pecho lo que abrió con fuerza dejando al descubierto unos pulmones y al fondo un corazón, el cual ya no latía

La miro un segundo y llevo su boca por todas partes tomando la mayor cantidad de sangre que pudo y mientras hacía eso, solo podía pensar en una sola persona, una pequeña niña que no podía sacar de su cabeza en ese instante.

Al terminar con lo poco que quedaba salió corriendo hacia la calle, necesitaba más, mas…

**Sakura…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miraba todo por la ventana, la sirena alumbraba todo el lugar, los oficiales intentaban mantener a los curiosos alejados, alejados de esa horrible escena. Los cuerpos estaba ya cubiertos por una sábana blanca, la cual no tardo en mancharse de rojo, todo el lugar estaba ahora teñirlo con el liquido carmín, el lugar en el cual pasaba todas sus noches, el blanco y lindo patio ahora estaba imprecando no solo con el color, también con el olor a sangre

La policía preguntaba a posibles testigos, pero nadie supo decir nada, agradeció que llegara justo a tiempo a su departamento para evitarlos, y cuando tocaron a la puerta no respondió para que pensaran que no había nadie en casa, evitando así un posible interrogatorio

Sus ojos estaban anchados, pero aun no dejaban de llorar, ardían pero no paraban las lágrimas. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía un pantalón ligero y un suéter, su mano ya se la había vendado, pero el dolor aun estaba agobiándola, no era tanto un dolor físico, era uno interno, le dolía en el pecho, en su corazón, cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, aun no pudiendo creer todo lo que paso, pensando que es una horrible pesadilla, que nada de eso era real, que despertaría aterrorizada y luego estaría tranquila porque nada de eso paso, pero el dolor punzante de su mano la hacía caer de nuevo en la cruda realidad

A paso lento fue a la sala y tomando el teléfono marco un número de la agenda, espero sentada mientras abrasaba sus piernas e intentando relajarse para sonar más tranquila

_**e-espera un momento, solo tomara un segundo**_ – se escuchaba una vos femenina del otro lado -_** ¿Sakura, cariño? ¿Qué sucede? **_– en su vos había preocupación

**Perdóname tía, sé que no debo hablarte pero…** - por más que lo intento no pudo evitar llorar

_**Tranquila hermosa, está bien pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

**Tía… ¿los monstruos existen? **–apenas pudo preguntar sin que se atoraran las palabras en su garganta

_**¿**__**Por**__**qué**__** lo dices? **__**Viste una película de terror ¿cierto?**_– la escucho suspirar del otro lado de la línea – _**amor sabes que esas cosas no son reales y que no debes verlas **_– de pronto escucho la vos de un hombre del otro lado de la línea, se quejaba y su tía lo callaba diciendo que esperara _**– Sakura en este momento no puedo hablar, pero mira, esas cosas no son reales, y si tienes miedo recuerda en que acordamos, cierra bien todo y enciérrate en tu cuarto, y duérmete debajo de tu cama si tienes miedo, como acordamos si pasaba algo malo ¿ok? Te quiero**_ – colgó sin más que decir

A pesar de eso, no se movió de su lugar, seguía con su mirada perdida en la nada, y sus ojos no paraban aun así de llorar, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasaría? Y solo un pensamiento se pasaba por su cabeza…

Tomo la carta, la miro y la rompió

**Adios**** Sasuke**

Se levanto para ir a su cuarto y recostarse para cubrirse con la sabana, pero antes cerrar la ventana con seguro, al estar acostada miro en su mueble que estaba al lado y sobre este, el collar (o lo que quedaba) y la piedra color jade, la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su corazón, se acomodo en posición fetal sosteniendo con fuerza la piedra y continuo llorando hasta que su conciencia se fue perdiendo en el sueño

_We lose control of the moment  
__Another trend goes out of season  
__A new love, forever  
__Look the other way  
__You see through me  
__A new trend: indifference_

**Próximo capítulo: Two Hearts**

"Se supone que eres una especie de…"  
"Necesito la sangre de otros para vivir, si es a lo que te refieres…"


	7. Lovers End

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

De acuerdo, prometido aquí está el CH 7. Y disculpen, nuevamente cometí un error, este capítulo es "Lovers end" porque me di cuenta que todavía faltaba un poco para el "Two Hearts" si no el capitulo sería muy largo, disculpen las molestias.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejen reviews, así Itachi querrá salir otra vez XD

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

"No puedo entrar si no me lo dices..." / "Sasuke-kun.. ¿¡Estas desnudo?" / Lo miro aterrada y solo lo escucho gemir "...Huye...huye"

"Te robaste mi primer beso" / "por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto, no lo entendería" / estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

_Las advertencias ya mencionadas anteriormente_

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**Capitulo 7: Lovers End**

_Nunca me sentí tan asustada._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba por la ventana. Parpadeo varias veces antes de sentarse y bostezar, hasta que los recuerdos le llegaron como balde de agua fría.

_Sasuke suéltame, me duele, déjame!_

_¡QUE ME SUELTES POR FAVOR!_

_H-huye… huye…_

_**Pesadilla**_, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, por favor que fuera una pesadilla, se repetía sí misma, pero cayó en la cruda realidad al sentir ese punzante dolor en su mano cuando se recargo en ella. Se miro al espejo, sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados y rojos, su piel mas pálida que de costumbre, tanto que lucía enferma.

Se sentó nuevamente y miro hacia la ventana, las cortinas de los vecinos estaban corridas, después de lo de anoche ya jamás los volvería a ver. Otro escalofrió la recorrió al recordar cuando vio los cuerpos de ambos, se abraso a si misma intentando dejar la realidad, Sasuke no pudo haberlo hecho ¡él no debió haber sido Sasuke! era un impostor, quizá podría ser un poco rudo o incluso algo frio (bueno, más bien bastante) pero no podría ser un monstruo, no podía ser un…

**Vampiro **- susurro, recordando las películas y libros que existían de estas criaturas, quizá era una niña pero no era estúpida, podría identificar las cosas reales de la ficción y estaba claro que eso era solo otra fantasía – **Sasuke…**

Después de espabilarse un poco recogió sus cosas y se preparo para salir, y estando ya fuera del departamento miro hacia el otro lado, la otra puerta ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debería alejarse de él? ¿Acusarlo? Estaba más que confundida y más cuando se dio cuenta que estaba justo frente a su puerta, levanto ligeramente la mano y estuvo a punto de tocar pero el aire se le acabo, cerro fuertemente los ojos y salió corriendo. No podía hacerlo, no ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Su respiración estaba bastante agitada, la garganta le dolía, el aroma era demasiado fuerte y la "disponibilidad", solo le tomo un segundo para perder la poca cordura que quedaba, primero el aroma a sexo en toda la habitación y ahora combinado con el de su sangre lo hacía irresistible, se tiro en el piso y acerco al charco._

_**solo un poco, un poco… - **__se decía a sí mismo, y lamio lentamente la sangre, disfrutando de su sabor, uno que jamás había sentido, había bebido muchos tipos de sangre de diferentes tipos de mujeres, adolecentes, maduras, vírgenes, excitadas o aterradas, pero es la primera vez que una sola probada, una sola lamida le hacía perder el control._

_Cuando sostuvo su muñeca no dudo en apretarla para provocar que brotara mas de ese afrodisiaco liquido, y para mayor accesibilidad le arranco el cristal no sin antes enterrarlo un poco más para profundizar la herida y disfrutar más de su sangre, al sacarlo paso lentamente su lengua por toda la zona, lamiendo y degustando su sabor, era dulce y fresco pero sobre todo adictivo, tanto que le hiso recordar la primera vez que había probado la sangre, admitía que no recordaba de quien y no quería hacerlo, solo se acordaba de esa sensación orgásmica._

_Llego un momento en el que la herida ya no sangraba, la había lamido toda sin dejar rastro, entonces la soltó. Tomo nuevamente aire pero su cabeza aun estaba caliente, la miro por un segundo, ignoro todo alrededor, solo podía verla a ella, directamente, sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban estaban oscurecidos, húmedos y tornando un color rojo, probablemente por las lagrimas. Se dio la vuelta intentando alejarse de él, pero ese movimiento brusco provoco que se moviera su cabello dejando a su vista su jugoso cuello, y sin pensarlo la tomo de la muñeca y la estampo con el sofá mayor dejándola un tanto aturdida debido a que su cabeza golpeo con el respaldo._

_Recargo sus piernas en el sofá y la miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados con una expresión de dolor y sus brazos a los lados, aprovecho ese momento para sostenerlos, ella forcejo intentando liberarse, podía escuchar que decía algo pero no sabía que era, eran como simples susurros pero no podía entenderlos, no escuchaba nada, solo su palpitar, iba más rápido, haciendo que su sangre corriera a toda velocidad dándole un aire mas atrayente. Fijo sus ojos en su cuello, pero este estaba cubierto por su suéter y debajo de este una blusa, entonces sonrió._

_Con gran brutalidad tomo su ropa y la arranco dejándola totalmente expuesta, ella cerro sus ojos avergonzada y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, antes de seguir se tomo un momento para verla, se veía bastante… apetitosa. Su cuello se veía frágil, cálido y carnoso, bajo mas su vista y se sorprendió al notar dos montecitos apenas formándose y sobre la sima de estos, dos botones rosados completamente erectos, su piel era demasiado clara y cremosa dándole un aire más agradable, continuo bajando para chocar con su falda, era negra y tableada pero se sorprendió al notar como esta se había subido y mostraba sus piernas, pequeñas pero torneadas, al parecer esta niña está madurando más rápido de lo que le convenía provocándole otras sensaciones aparte del hambre._

_Una sonrisa bastante maliciosa se formo al darse cuenta que podía ver su ropa interior, podía ver sus pequeñas bragas color blanco con encajes, un tanto atrevido pero infantil. Se lamio los labios cuando la miro nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban mojadas en su totalidad, mojadas y rojas. _

_**Quiero probar… solo un poco - **__saco otra vez su lengua y le lamio desde el hombro hasta debajo de la mandíbula, arriba y abajo, el sabor de su carne le provoco espasmos, era tan sabrosa, tanto que no pudo envidar que su saliva saliera de su boca, hiso mas fuerte su agarre, su respiración se agito y sus pantalones comenzaban a molestarle, ese bulto entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más grande y le apretaba, tanto que dolía, quería en ese momento bajarse los pantalones arrancarle sus pequeñas bragas y enterrarse en lo más profundo de ella, quería embestirla hasta llegar a su fondo, sentir su calidez y humedad, escucharla gemir, gritar su nombre pero sobretodo…_

_**Déjame marcarte - **__abrió su boca para desenfundar sus colmillos_

_**Es un placer conocerte, Sasuke-kun!**_

_Iba a marcarla_

_**Si Sasuke-kun! Muchas gracias por salvarme**_

_Hacerla suya _

_**Oye… ¿Por qué lloras?**_

_Cerro la boca inmediatamente, no podía hacerlo, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado y él la había…._

_Apenas pudo pronunciarle unas palabras y salió huyendo del lugar, refrenando sus instintos, tenía que salir corriendo, era la única forma de salvarla, se abraso al árbol intentando controlarse pero al ver a la mujer perdió esa poca cordura que le quedo._

_Después de terminar con la pareja salió hacia las calles, era increíble pero no estaba satisfecho, corrió y corrió hasta encontrar a una mujer caminando por las calles envuelta en un gran abrigo, salto y la empujo dentro de un callejón y repitió las mismas acciones para tomar su sangre y en menos de un minuto cruzo la acera del callejón para encontrarse con dos mujeres que estaban platicando recargadas en un poste, las tomo de la muñeca azotándolas en el piso para morder a una después de la otra._

_Las arrastro sin ninguna dificultad dentro de otro callejón, pero aun necesitaba un poco más, solo un poco y esa parte estaría saciada, pero aun faltaba otra._

_Se recargo en la pared de un edificio, había un poste de alumbrado pero a pesar de eso su rostro estaba cubierto de oscuridad, esperaba ansiosamente a alguna "servidora". Luego de unos pocos minutos una chica con un mini short y un top que solo le cubría sus voluptuosos pechos paso a su lado y lo miro de reojo, alto, cabello un poco alborotado, piel nívea con sus brazos expuestos demostrando lo fornidos que estos eran. Se relamió los labios y se puso a su lado_

_**Es una noche muy fría como para pasarla solo, ¿no crees corazón? **__– se puso a su lado mientras con sus brazos apretaba un poco sus pechos para que los mirara_

_No podía ver sus facciones debido a su cabello y la oscuridad, pero escucho claramente lo que le dijo –__** te daré lo que quieras, con tal de dejarme hacerlo a mi manera y llamarte Sakura…**_

_Y ella también se sumo a la lista_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Golpeo fuertemente el mosaico, pero controlándose para no romperlo, seis personas en una noche para que su sed se satisficiera., es justo ahora cuando necesitaba de Itachi, para darle una muy buena reprimenda por eso.

El agua recorría su cuerpo, llevándose con ella los restos de sangre, se recargo en la pared justo debajo del agua, su mirada era baja, ahora que tenía la cabeza fría podía pensar claramente y arrepentirse de eso.

Su mirada, sus ojos, su expresión, todo de ella, le dolía el pecho con tan solo recordar – **Estúpido!** – azoto su cabeza con la pared – **eres un maldito imbécil hijo de puta!** – Golpeo otra vez – **ahora ella jamás te dejara entrar otra vez** –otro golpe – **ella te dio su confianza** – golpe – **te dejo entrar la noche anterior** – golpe – **y ¿Qué haces? **– Otro golpe más fuerte que los demás provocándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar – **casi la matas… **- sollozando.

Dejo su frente pegada a la pared, dejando que el agua siguiera limpiando su buen fornido cuerpo y al segundo su herida en la frente se cerró sin dejar marca.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de casi media hora bajo el agua salió con tan solo un pantalón puesto y una toalla sobre su cabeza y a paso lento se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala, las gotas recorrían su torso y espalda, unas caían por su frente pasando cerca de sus ojos pero una gota salió de uno de ellos, al sentirla deslizarse rio sarcásticamente.

**Ni ella te creería otra vez** – recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza mientras más gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos y miro sus manos, escenas de la noche anterior cruzaron su cabeza, recostada sobre el sofá, llorando y gritando pero él sin escuchar nada, cerro fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos cuando recordó los golpes que le daba, con su pequeño puño lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza, ni siquiera eso le hiso darse cuenta de su error **-… Sakura… **- gruño entre dientes sollozando mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Pero el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Levanto la mirada a la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie debía visitarlo, a menos que sea el encargado del edificio, pero ¿para qué? Se levantó lentamente limpiándose sus ojos y fue a la puerta pero se detuvo justo enfrente. Itachi. Recordó a su hermano, si lo mataron a él, entonces la siguiente persona a la que buscarían…

Volvió a sonar, se puso tenso, si lo fueran a matar no tocarían el timbre, simplemente destrozarían la puerta, ¿Quién mas podría ser entonces? Abrió los ojos completamente y un poco ansioso abrió la puerta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sakura…** - la miro detrás de la puerta, su cabeza era baja y sostenía fuertemente sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos, estaba totalmente estática y en su expresión se notaba asustada –_ tiene miedo… - _pensó tristemente.

Su aroma había cambiado, ya no era dulce y cálido como antes, ahora era frio y melancólico, se maldijo mentalmente, pensar que él mismo es el responsable le revolvía el estomago.

**¿Puedo entrar?** – apenas la escucho pronunciar.

**Por supuesto, adelante** – se hiso a un lado abriendo la puerta.

**Así no, tienes que decírmelo, si no podre entrar** – pronuncio las mismas palabras que le dijo la primera vez, provocándole una punzada en el pecho.

**Puedes entrar Sakura** – dijo sin más y entro a paso lento e inseguro.

La miro detalladamente, sus pasos eran un poco torpes, mantenía sus ojos en el piso evitando cualquier contacto con él, seguía jugando con sus manos y estaba envuelta en un suéter que la cubría totalmente junto con un pantalón que parecía le quedaba un poco largo. Cerro de coraje sus puños otra vez, estaba muy asustada, tanto que se sorprendía de tenerla frente a él.

_Debió costarle… tanto el venirme a ver_ – tomo aire e intento relajarse y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón. Ella seguía parada en medio del lugar, mirando ahora a todos lados, en su rostro estaba claramente reflejado el miedo que debía sentir, entonces ella lo miro fijamente, lo miro a los ojos y mordió su labio mostrando su nerviosismo. Bajo su mirada hasta sus manos y se dio cuenta, tenia vendada una de ellas.

Al darse cuenta de su mirada fija en su mano la puso detrás de ella, pero sin poder evitar que mirara la venda que la cubría.

**¿D-donde está tu hermano? **– pronuncio al fin, desviando otra vez su mirada. No podía evitarlo, tenía miedo, estaba asustada pero tampoco podía evitar míralo, hacia lo posible por desviar su vista pero era casi imposible.

**Está muerto** – dijo con su mirada fija en ella.

Se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa y su mirada se lleno de tristeza "muerto" ¿Acaso no sentía nada? ¿No se sentía mal?

**¿Solo así? ¿Qué le paso? **– le dijo con voz temblorosa, pero se notaba su enojo y preocupación.

**La noche que dormí contigo, preguntaste por que lloraba** – se puso de pie – **lo mataron y lo mire morir sin poder hacer nada - **Asustada dio un paso hacia atrás – **murió mientras me decía que me quería** – avanzó otro paso y ella retrocedió – **intentaba sonar tranquilo y mostrarle una sonrisa **– sus ojos se humedecieron –** mientras miraba como sus órganos salían de su cuerpo y llenaban todo de sangre… su sangre **– sollozo.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras temblaba nerviosa y mas asustada al imaginar semejante escena y recordar cuando vio a los vecinos. Tomo aire y lo miro apenas logrando pronunciar -** se supone que… eres una especie de…** - bajo la mirada, trataba de buscarlas palabras.

**Necesito la sangre de otros para vivir, si es a lo que te refieres** – dio otro paso hacia ella provocando que retrocediera un poco.

**Vampiro – **susurro – **entonces no cabe duda** – lo miro fijamente – **tu mataste a los vecinos, ¡eres el responsable de un doble homicidio!**

**Estas equivocada** – dijo seriamente caminando lentamente haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared – **no fueron solo dos personas, después de los vecinos aun me sentía insatisfecho –** coloco sus brazos recargándolos en la pared, sin dejarle escapatoria – **depuse fue la mujer del abrigo, luego el par de amigas y al final la prostituta… solo para saciar mi sed –** entrecerró sus ojos mirándola a través de sus mechones que lo cubrían.

Comenzó a temblar, tenerlo tan cerca con ese peligroso semblante la aterraba – **y por eso también necesitas mi sangre **– puso sus brazos frente a ella intentando protegerse –** solo para eso me querías **– sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos – **¡solo soy un alimento!**

Sasuke negó con su cabeza - **¡no Sakura! Contigo es diferente, no te quiero solo por eso** – cerro fuertemente sus puños –** es solo que… no sé porque pero tu sangre me saco de mis casillas ¡es la primera vez, te lo juro! ¡Nunca había perdido la cordura a ese extremo! Por lo general sólo necesito de una o máximo dos perdonas para saciarme, pero por ti… ¡no me bastaron si no hasta que fueran seis! **

No podía llorar, no frente a él, tenía que ser fuerte - **¡eres un mentiroso! ¡Me lastimaste y me asustaste, además, eres un asesino! –** Grito histérica –** ERES UN MONSTRUO SAS—**pero sus labios chocaron con los de ella.

Tuvo que inclinarse para poder besarla, aunque fue una forma superficial pero basto para poder callarla, sus palabras le dolían y no tenía idea de cuánto, ella era lo más preciado que le quedaba. Con la punta de su lengua relamió sus pequeños labios los cuales tenía apretados, intento separarse de él pero ya no podía debido a que chocaba con la pared.

_Por favor, respóndeme_ – pensaba mientras aun seguía besándola, sus labios eran dulces y cálidos, provocándole varios escalofríos –_ Sakura, por favor acéptame_

Las lágrimas estaban a un segundo de salir, sentir sus fríos labios sobre ella la congelaron, abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, no podía jugar con ella de esa forma – _¡detente!_ – entonces lo abofeteo.

Abrió los ojos totalmente al sentir su pequeña mano golpear fuertemente su mejilla, la miro estupefacto ante tal acción, no esperaba eso. Temblaba mientras tenía su mano aun en el aire, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo hacia la salida pero justo cuando abrió la puerta esta se cerro de golpe.

Volteo y vio a Sasuke recargando una mano en la pared y la otra en la puerta evitando abrirla.

**Sasuke déjame salir** – le dijo e intento abrir la puerta pero fue inútil -** ¡quita tu mano, déjame ir!**

**¡No! **

Volvió a intentar abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas -** ¡Sasuke!** – Le grito -**¡déjame salir!**

**¡No!**

**¿Vas a matarme verdad? –** le dijo histérica -** ¡solo me quieres para eso! Nunca debí confiar en ti, eres un maldito aprovechado! – **el agarre de la puerta se aflojo lo que aprovecho que la abriera y saliera corriendo del departamento.

"eres un maldito aprovechado" esas palabras golpeaban su cabeza, una y otra vez. Azoto su cabeza con la pared – **imbécil… -** sollozo y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes - **¡BASTARDO!** – Golpeo la pared con toda su fuerza y cayó de rodillas –** la perdiste….**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Entro lo más rápido que pudo al departamento y azoto la puerta tras de sí y fue corriendo directo a su cuarto para tumbarse en la cama a llorar –** Mi primer beso…**

Después de eso, no volvió a verlo.

Hasta que pasaron dos semanas.

Ya era noche y no tardaría en llegar su tía, por lo mientras limpiaba la cocina y recordaba. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y admitía que de una u otra forma lo extrañaba. Suspiro al recordar cuando se conocieron la primera vez o cuando durmieron juntos pero después de aquel suceso ya no lo volvió a ver.

En las noches miraba por la ventana hacia el patio trasero pero tampoco se aparecía, solo una vez en la semana bajo, un tanto asustada, pero tampoco apareció, tanto que comento a creer que se mudo, lo cual le provocó una gran tristeza, no podía olvidarlo.

Seguía pensando hasta que el timbre sonó, su tía debió olvidar sus llaves. Se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta – **tía ¿olvidaste tus llaves? **– Pero la dejo atónita lo que vio al abrir la puerta - **¿S-Sasuke?**

_Take, just one last dare  
Pretend you don't care  
Till twilight falls  
Wait, is someone else here?  
And I can't stop my tears  
I've never been so scared_

**Próximo Capitulo: Two Hearts  
**_"si no dijera nada, ¿hubieras muerto?"  
"¿Segura que solo quieres que te enseñe a besar?  
"es la primera vez que hago esto"_

* * *

PD Estoy pensando poner lemmon el proximo capitulo, ¿que opinan?


	8. Two Hearts

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

No tengo argumentos para pedir disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar T.T pero ya regrese al nuevo cuatrimestre y pues... ustedes saben XD. como recompenza, este capitulo sera algo largo, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por esperar tanto.

Capitulo 8 aquí con ustedes, y ahora si los sentimientos aceptados y las diferencias perdonadas y por cierto, muchos y muchas como que criticaron el "salvajismo" de Sasuke, jajaja ¿ahora comprenden porque Itachi lo tenía arto con sus reglas?

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

"No puedo entrar si no me lo dices..." / "Sasuke-kun.. ¿¡Estas desnudo?" / Lo miro aterrada y solo lo escucho gemir "...Huye...huye"

"Te robaste mi primer beso" / "por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto, no lo entendería" / estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"

"quizá no me vuelvas a hablar por esto, pero fue mi culpa" / "la luna llena es de mala suerte" la miro "¿Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso, sea de mala suerte?" "porque pueden devorarte mas rápido"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

_LIME! o u__n poco de lemmon (un intro)_

_Lenguaje no muy apropiado_

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**Capitulo 8: Two hearts**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

_Nombre: Tsunade Haruno  
Edad: 27-28  
Características: cabello semi-largo y rubio, ojos color miel, alta de piel un tanto bronceada y de cuerpo voluptuoso  
Personalidad: amable, cariñosa, dulce pero también estricta  
Tía y tutora de Sakura, desde que sus padres murieron ella se ha encargado de cuidarla, trabaja bastante tiempo debido a su mal economía, pero por su sobrina soporta todo eso, incluyendo el horrible trabajo que tiene por las noches_

_._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Era lo único que podía hacer, estaba más que claro que ella no quería volver a verlo, pero él no pensaba lo mismo, no podía olvidarla ni sacarla de su cabeza, pero tampoco podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, estaba atrapado, no sabía que debía hacer.

.

Esto es lo único a su alcance, sentarse en el respaldo de su ventana y mirarla dormir, al menos para asegurarse que estuviera bien y que soñara tranquila, sin su permiso no podría entrar, solo se limitaba a velar por ella.

.

Odiaba no poder verla en el día pero el sol lo calcinaría en un segundo, aunque se estaba viendo tentado a ello, si jamás le vuelve a hablar, a acompañar o siquiera sonreírle, entonces ya no tendría razón alguna para seguir en este mundo, ahora que su hermano estaba muerto y también había perdido a Sakura, entonces ¿Qué le quedaba? En el amanecer la miraría cuando despertara y desaparecería por culpa de los rayos del sol.

.

Rió sarcásticamente ante todo eso, nunca se había acercado al sol, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era, salvo en las películas o imágenes – **es increíble que una niña me haga pensar estas cosas** – suspiro mientras la miraba recostada en su cama y cubierta por una pequeña sabana – **mi hermano se burlaría de mi si me estuviera viendo ahora** – rió nuevamente para recargar de lado su cabeza en el vidrio mientras su mirada seguía fija en ella.

.

"_**y créeme, lo estoy haciendo"**_

.

Una vos salió de la nada provocando que se incorporara rápidamente -** ¿Qué? –** pregunto confundido y miro a los lados, había escuchado una vos, miro hacia abajo pero no había nadie, ni siquiera dentro de su cuarto - **¿Qué fue eso?** – pregunto confundido.

.

Pensó que debió ser su imaginación, estaba cansado, cansado y débil, no había probado nada de sangre cerca de una semana, no podía hacerlo al menos no como antes, cada noche recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras.

_._

_¡Sasuke déjame ir!_

_._

_¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!_

_._

_¡Eres un monstruo!_

.

Le dolía con tan solo recordar y mucho, tanto que sabía perfectamente que no podría seguir soportándolo. Dio un salto para caer sin dificultad y sentarse en la banca frente al columpio, imagino que ella estaba sobre este, abalanzándose asía delante y asía atrás, mientras reía y le mostraba su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

**.**

**Tengo… -** susurro – **quiero… **- apretó sus puños – **quiero volver a verla… - **sollozo.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**¿S-Sasuke? **– pregunto atónita ante la imagen del moreno detrás de la puerta, la sostuvo fuertemente y tembló, no esperaba verlo y menos después de tanto tiempo -** ¿Qué…? **– no podía articular palabras, estaba nerviosa.

**.**

**¿Puedo entrar?** – le pregunto sin más, pero era distinto.

.

Ya no era el mismo Sasuke que recordaba, se veía bastante deprimido, cansado pero sobretodo inofensivo, ya no tenía ese semblante peligroso ni rebelde, parecía un niño al cual regañaron y estaba triste por eso. Lo miro detalladamente, solo tenía una playera de manga corta azul y un pantalón negro, había cambiado, se veía totalmente distinto.

**.**

**Por favor… **- apenas susurro, pero parecía más un sollozo, su mirada era triste y suplicante, sus orbes estaban húmedos y opacos, su brillo había desaparecido totalmente.

.

Tomo aire, pero sus intenciones no parecían malas. Se quito y abrió la puerta.

**.**

**No puedo, recuerda que tienes que decirlo, es tu casa** – nuevamente dijo pero ahora cabizbajo.

**.**

**Ya te lo dije una vez** – pronuncio secamente, pero había nerviosismo en sus palabras – **además, no te lo estoy impidiendo ¿Por qué simplemente no entras? **

.

Levanto su vista, su mirada se veía asustada y trago saliva, a paso lento y temeroso entro hasta quedar en medio de la sala sin siquiera moverse.

.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí pero lo miraba raro, entro y solo se quedo parado. Su cabeza era baja, ni siquiera la miraba y se dio cuenta de algo raro, lentamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar muy ligeramente pero después más y más fuerte. Curiosa lo miro y vio que algo resbalo de su rostro, al mirar al piso vio el liquido carmín, aquel liquido que no había querido volver a ver.

.

Nuevamente fijo su mirada en él y se paralizo al ver su rostro, lloraba, eran lágrimas rojas, pero no solo eso, la sangre no paraba y empezó a brotar de su nariz y su boca. Dio un paso hacia atrás asustada y noto que todo su cuerpo, toda su ropa comenzó a mancharse y varias gotas resbalaban por su frente, sus mejillas, su mandíbula y cuello, incluso podía ver como por sus manos; todo él estaba sangrando sin algún motivo.

.

Seguía temblando hasta que creó un charco lo suficientemente grande para hacerse notar una gran pérdida de sangre, entonces cayó de rodillas aun temblando mientras esta le salía a chorros de sus poros, por toda su piel, su rostro brazos, piernas y pecho provocando que su piel ahora fuera totalmente roja.

**.**

**Detente… ¡para! ¡Para! –** Se arrodillo y lo rodeo con sus brazos - **¡está bien! ¡Puedes entrar! ¡Puedes entrar…! **- le dijo alarmada ante todo eso, lo abraso fuertemente hasta que sintió su cuerpo dejar de temblar poco a poco, escucho un suspiro proveniente de él y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un cálido abraso.

**.**

**No sé por qué sucede **– apenas alcanzo a decir – **pero siempre que entro… sin que me lo permitan… pasa esto** – recargo su frente en su hombro mientras tomaba aire.

**.**

**Si no te hubiera dicho nada… ¿habrías muerto? **

**.**

**Sabía que no lo permitirías **– susurro mientras la abraso fuertemente – **lo siento… -** comenzó a llorar – **perdóname…**

.

Estaba llorando, lo escuchaba claramente –** está bien Sasuke-kun **– lo abraso con la misma intensidad mientras le sonreía, dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas también se escaparan de sus ojos – **ya todo está bien….**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, la sangre había dejado de brotar pero se estaba haciendo un problema ya que había perdido mucha. Tomo aire mientras sentía el frio mosaico en su espalda, estaba recargado en la pared, permitiendo que el agua lo limpiara mientras con un jabón se quitaba los excesos que quedaban.

.

Por lo mientras Sakura estaba bastante ocupada limpiando el enorme charco había quedado, agradeció que no alcanzara a tocar los sillones o su tía probablemente tendría un ataque. Suspiro al terminar y llevar la ropa de Sasuke a la lavadora, nunca pensó que llegara a pasar algo como eso, literalmente estuvo a menos de un minuto de dejarlo morir, él no le había comentado nada de eso, en pocas palabras fue una especie de disculpa, pudo elegir si matarlo o perdonarlo.

.

Sonrió tiernamente cuando lo vio, su rosto estaba impregnado en rojo, pero las lagrimas eran sinceras y sus ojos se veían bastante arrepentidos; se toco los labios al recordar como ligeramente lo beso, sabia a metal, seguramente por la sangre pero sus labios chocaron con los de él, de forma superficial pero tierna. Rió pícaramente – **mi segundo beso… fue con un vampiro** – se sonrojo.

.

Todo el dolor, el miedo y lo demás había pasado, las dos semanas le ayudaron a pensar mejor, su mente estaba más clara y tranquila, además, si Sasuke la quisiera matar pudo haberlo hecho hace bastante tiempo ¿no es así?

.

El sonido de la regadera paro haciéndole ver que ya había salido. Fue al baño un poco nerviosa, quiso todos esos malos sentimientos habían quedado atrás, pero aun había un sentimiento que no había olvidado, uno que aun seguía intacto.

**.**

**¿Terminaste, Sasuke-kun?** – pregunto al verlo salir pero palabras se quedaron en su garganta.

.

Lo único que llevaba era una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejándole ver toda su demás anatomía, Sasuke era un chico muy esbelto y fornido además su piel muy clara, casi pálida pero le hacía ver muy angelical, unos pectorales bien marcados sin olvidar su abdomen, no tenía el cuerpo de un súper hombre, que tiene los músculos gigantes y esas cosas, pero era bastante atlético. Inconscientemente bajo un poco mas y pudo notar cómo eran sus piernas, era bastante alto lo sabia pero tenía unos muslos bastante gruesos, su piel era lisa, sin ninguna marca, en pocas palabras, perfecta.

**.**

**¿Sucede algo, SA-KU-RA? –** lo escucho decir. Lo miro fijamente y al notar su cabello mojado y alborotado le hiso sonrojarse aun más. Las gotas se deslizaban por todo su ser, como pequeñas cascadas, delineando cada musculo hasta perderse en la toalla.

**.**

**aa… **- se atoraron sus palabras - _¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy haciendo? –_ agito fuertemente su cabeza –** p-perdón Sasuke-kun** – apenas logro pronunciar –** ven** – tomo su mano y lo llevo al cuarto de su tía – **mira, no tenemos ropa de hombre y la tuya está muy sucia pero encontré un pantalón en las cosas de mi tía **– saco un pantalón del armario –** debe de ser de uno de sus amigos porque es muy grande **– lo puso en la cama – **p-puedes usarlo** – sus mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

.

Sasuke miraba divertido todo lo que hacía, no tenía idea de que con tan solo verlo le provocaría tantas cosas, es un hecho de que esta niña era todo un caso – **muchas gracias** – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa mientras desataba el nudo de su toalla y esta caía al suelo.

.

Al percatarse de esto, volteo totalmente apenada y cubriéndose los ojos - **¡Sasuke-kun! – **lo escucho reírse a sus espaldas. Quedo estática cubriéndose los ojos temiendo que la curiosidad de voltear le ganara. De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura que la empujaban hacia atrás, seguía cubriéndose sus ojos hasta que paro, noto que estaba frente a la cama y entre las piernas de Sasuke, ya que él estaba sentado.

.

**¿Por qué…?** – Murmuro - **¿Por qué apenas viniste a verme?** – sintió como él recargo su mentón en su hombro.

**.**

**Porque… **- le susurro recargándose en ella mientras aun la abrasaba – **temía que no quisieras volver a verme** – se escuchaba triste.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para mirarlo, su agarre era fuerte, no quería soltarla y sus ojos estaban cerrados además podía sentir su respiración – **estaba muy confundida… no sabía que decir o que pensar acerca de…**

**.**

**Acerca de que soy un vampiro ¿cierto? **– abrió sus ojos para mirarla. Quedaron callados un poco de tiempo – **digamos que… estas cosas no se pueden simplemente decir.**

**.**

**Digamos que no me entere de la mejor forma **– le hiso un puchero.

**.**

**Es por eso que… te pedí disculpas, sinceramente lo lamento Sakura –** la abrazo firmemente–** tu eres todo lo que me queda** – cerro sus ojos – **ahora que ya no tengo a mi hermano.**

.

Lo miro curiosa –** dime una cosa… -** fijo su mirada en ella –** en verdad... ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**.**

**Tengo 19** – bajo la mirada – **aunque… he tenido 19 por mucho tiempo… - **la miro nuevamente, su mirada era melancólica - **¿me seguirás queriendo, aunque sepas que no soy normal? **– repitió la misma pregunta que había hecho.

.

Levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla –** te quiero Sasuke-kun…. Me gustas mucho – **el moreno la miro sorprendido lo que le hiso darse cuenta de sus palabras. Se tapo la boca y su sonrojo aumento – **¡lo siento!, yo no… -** se soltó de su agarre para salir corriendo pero nuevamente sus brazos la rodearon antes de escapar.

.

La volteo para chocar su frente con la de ella ya que al estar sentado podía verla directamente, se veía avergonzada pero él solo le sonrió tiernamente – **tú también me gustas mucho **

.

Sus palabras le sonaron una y otra vez, provocando que su corazón fuera más rápido, lo miro fijamente, no mentía. Poco a poco se fue cortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que sus labios estuvieron rosándose, torpemente abrió poco a poco su boca dejando que su lengua entrara en ella, lo sostuvo fuertemente de sus hombros al sentir las caricias de sus lenguas chocando; de pronto el aire se le termino haciendo que se separara de él.

.

Sus mejillas eran rojas, lo volvió a mirar y desvió su mirada –** te robaste mi primer beso… **- le "reprochó".

**.**

**Lo sé** – contesto con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

**.**

**¿Así? ¿Cómo?**

**.**

**No sabes besar** – comentó lo cual provoco que volteara avergonzada – **pero eso tiene arreglo… **- sonrió nuevamente y pego su frente con la de ella – **abre la boca y saca un poco tu lengua**

**.**

**¿Pa-para qué? – **le pregunto algo nerviosa.

**.**

**Tu solo hazlo **- desvió su mirada un poco nerviosa y cerro sus ojos mientras abría un su boca y demostraba su lengua, él sonrió y se apodero de ella pegando sus labios a los pequeños de Sakura – **tu solo déjate hacer… - **le dijo entre besos, su lengua jugaba con la de ella, aunque no contestaba de la misma forma, era torpe y lenta, pero poco a poco comenzaba a agarrarle el ritmo.

.

No sabía cómo controlarse, el movimiento de su lenguas, los espasmos que le provocaba cada rose de Sasuke o controlar la falta de oxigeno que presentaba, aunque claramente intentaba seguir su ritmo. Lamia su lengua por los lados, intentaba moverla con la misma intensidad pero estaba claro quién dominaba – _es la primera vez que hago esto… -_ en busca de apoyo coloco sus manos en sus hombros mientras este aun la tenia presionada por la cintura totalmente pegada a él y volviendo a sentir por su vientre aquel bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones, le costaba trabajo pensar, su mente estaba nublada pero intentaba darse una idea con lo que estaba pasando.

.

El oxigeno volvió a acabarse provocando que se separaran dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios y sin perder tiempo Sasuke tomo nuevamente aire para volverse a apoderar de los ahora hinchados labios de la peli rosa. El beso ahora era demandante y pasional, cargado de lujuria y clara desesperación, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre había querido probar su pequeña cavidad, comprobar su sabor, uno que le fascino.

.

Se separaron un poco pero aun seguían jugando con sus lenguas, se acariciaban y restregaban una contra otra, ambos mirándose atreves de las hebras de sus pestañas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos nublados cristalinos, la pasión los estaban dominando.

.

Deslizo sus manos por debajo de su cintura hasta llegar a su cardera y la apretó mas contra él para que pudiera sentir su notoria erección, pero sintió sus pequeñas manos deslizarse por su pecho acariciándolo con sus fríos dedos, bajando por sus pectorales y su abdomen hasta por debajo de su estomago posando ahora sus manos en el inicio de sus pantalones.

.

Ese pequeño recorrido fue una verdadera tortura, sentir esas lentas caricias le habían provocado un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones. Se separo de ella recargando su frente en su hombro mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.

**.**

**Si sigues por ese camino… **- logro decir entre gemidos – **descubrirás el paraíso.**

.

Lo miro curiosa y se asusto al notar su mirada, nuevamente esos ojos escarlata estaban presente provocándole malos recuerdos pero el moreno al notar esto acaricio lentamente su espalda.

**.**

**Sakura... ¿puedo… lamerte?** - Dio un paso hacia atrás al escucharlo – **descuida, no te lastimare, solo quiero lamerte… ¿puedo?**

**.**

**Bueno… - **susurro después de meditarlo un poco y sintió su mano izquierda subir hacia su cuello para mover ligeramente su cabeza de lado dejando una parte de su cuello totalmente expuesto.

.

Acerco lentamente su rostro y tembló al sentir su respiración, comenzó a temblar ligeramente al notar su nariz rosando con su piel –** no temas **– murmuro y con la punta de su lengua lamio tatamente su cuello provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara.

**.**

**Sa-sas-ke..** – gimió al sentir sus lamidas, cerró los ojos para solo concentrarse en los espasmos que le eran provocados mientras sostenía fuertemente del inicio de sus pantalones.

.

Las lamidas eran lentas, torturantes, húmedas y frías, recorrían por completo su cuello parte de su hombro y cerca de su mandíbula, gemía sin control, por cada recorrido dejaba un camino húmedo que con su respiración le hacía sentir aun más sensible la piel, se arque totalmente hacia él pegando su pecho contra su duro torso.

**.**

**Aah… aahhh…**

.

La miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, su expresión era increíble; sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados, mientras lo llamaba entre gemidos. Se éxito más al notar su pecho pegado con el de ella y noto como subía y bajaba por su respiración y también su palpitar, iba rápido, mucho muy rápido, lo cual solo significo una cosa. Abrió un poco más su boca para desenfundar nuevamente ese par de dientes afilados. Los acerco a su cuello y roso ahora su extra sensible piel con ellos, los rozaba lentamente de arriba abajo mientras contenía todo el deseo de morderla.

.

Cerro su boca pero aun tenía sus labios frotando contra su piel -** ¿puedo morderte? No te dolerá, te lo prometo…**

.

Respiraba con dificultad, su agarre se hiso mas fuerte –** mmhh… -** afirmo con la cabeza pero aun con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y regodeo su cuello con sus brazos permitiéndole todo el acceso.

.

Una sonrisa llena de lujuria y satisfacción se formo en su rostro mientras sus orbes brillaron aun más, hiso más fuerte su agarre en su cintura y con la otra mano su cuello, abrió la boca y la acerco a su cuello mientras ella lo abrasaba.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**Sakura, ya llegue…**

.

Se separaron instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de Tsunade. El rostro de Sakura se torno pálido en un segundo y sin pensarlo tomo a Sasuke de la mano y lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Ya dentro Sasuke abrió la ventana y salió dando un salto. La puerta se abrió en el mismo momento.

**.**

**Sakura, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién está contigo? **– la miro un tanto molesta.

**.**

**¡Nadie tía!** – apenas logro articular, no tenía nada de aliento aparte de estar muy agitada, su tía miro por todo su cuarto **- ¿ves? No hay nadie, ¡enserio!** – puso su mano en su pecho tratando de nivelar su respiración.

**.**

**Juré que vi a alguien entrar contigo a tu cuarto… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? **– cruzo los brazos mientras aun tenía ese semblante autoritario y el seño fruncido.

**.**

**Pues… **- miro hacia todos lados intentando encontrar una respuesta – **Salí a jugar, es eso, corrí mucho y pues me canse… - **sonrió.

**.**

**mmm… -** la miro interrogante – **de acuerdo, confió en ti** – suspiro pesadamente y se fue a la salida de su cuarto –** preparare algo de comer rápido ¿de acuerdo?**

**.**

**Si, tía** – y cerró la puerta.

.

Volteo inmediatamente hacia la ventana y se asomo para ver a Sasuke recargado en el respaldo de esta detrás de la pared para evitar ser visto desde adentro, se miraron fijamente los dos y comenzaron a reírse.

**.**

**Eso estuvo muy cerca Sasuke-kun** – rio mientras se subía a su cama para poder recargarse mejor en la ventana.

**.**

**Lo sé, discúlpame no quería causarte molestias** – rio igual, levanto su mano y la puso en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla, provocando que ella la sostuviera y le permitiera – **pero… creo que ahora debo irme…**

.

Sakura bajo la mirada un poco desanimada pero algo llego a su mente –** no, espera!** – se bajo de la cama y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar unos papeles y volver a la ventana – **toma** – se los dio

.

Los miro curioso y noto lo que había escrito, era un abecedario pero con unas marcas - **¿esto es…?**

**.**

**Se le conoce como "clave Morse"** – le dijo mostrándoselo – **los símbolos representan golpes, es como hablar a través de los sonidos, veras… mi cuarto y el tuyo están conectados y se escucha todo, así que podemos hablar a través de la pared, por ejemplo** – tomo una hoja, la miro y golpeo la pared de al lado.

.

Sasuke escucho detalladamente los golpes que daba mientras también miraba la hoja– **M….E…E…..S…..C….U…c…H….A….S** - sonrió –** por supuesto –** guardo las hojas en la bolsa del pantalón.

**.**

**¡Sakura! ¡Ya está la comida! **– la escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

**.**

**¡Ya voy tía! **– le grito – **perdón Sasuke-kun pero tengo que irme.**

**.**

**Entiendo… -** acaricio su cabeza – **y… muchas gracias Sakura, por… todo.**

.

De respuesta recibió una sincera y cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había extrañado por esas horribles dos semanas – **está bien Sasuke-kun… **-le susurro y se acerco lo mas que pudo a él para besar superficialmente sus labios –** te quiero mucho – **le murmuro tímidamente.

**.**

**Yo también **– le beso la mano y la soltó para que se alejara de la ventana, la siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzo la puerta –** Sakura…**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Ya pasaba de la media noche y aun no podía tranquilizarse, había pasado bastante tiempo de ese pequeño encuentro pero aun no podía enfriar su cabeza, aun estaba bastante excitado ¿Cómo es posible que una niña le hiciera sentir tantas cosas sin siquiera proponérselo? Suspiro pesadamente mientras recargaba su frente en la ventana para ver fuera de esta, no había nadie, además estaba totalmente oscuro, el alumbrado público apenas podía iluminar un poco la estancia pero aun así estaba sumergido en la oscuridad total, eso le agradaba, le hacía sentirse en casa.

.

Volvió a suspirar, aun estaba muy excitado y por más que intentaba refrenar sus instintos no podía. Se mordía continuamente los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar y chuparse su propia sangre, eso era lo que necesitaba, sexo y sangre.

.

Pensó en la pelirrosa y claro, todo eso y todo lo demás lo quería solo con ella, pero había un gran problema, ella apenas tiene estadísticamente 12 años. Sonrió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento –** pero todas las niñas crecen, ¿no?** – podría esperarse hasta que fuera un poco mayor, más madura tanto física como mentalmente, aunque la verdad para su edad, podía considerarla bastante madura, eso le atraía también.

.

Se cambio de ropa ya que el pantalón le quedaba sumamente grande, opto solo por uno de color negro y una playera de manga corta que le quedaba pegada resaltando su figura, abrió la ventana y salió dando un salto, sino se satisfacía iba a explotar y morir por la necesidad de sangre, aparte que esa erección que tenía ya comenzaba a joderlo más que nada y masturbarse esa noche no sería suficiente.

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**Bueno, Sakura entonces me voy** – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para recoger su bolsa y su abrigo.

**.**

**¿Otra vez te vas a ir a trabajar tía? Pero ya fueron muchas veces –** dijo tristemente.

**.**

**Lo sé cariño, la verdad perdón pero tengo que** – la abraso – **te prometo que no falta mucho para que esto acabe, pronto estaremos mejor, el dinero no nos hará falta y podre estar contigo todo el día** – la beso en la frente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta –** por lo mientras tenemos que ser fuertes, hare lo posible para regresar temprano, por lo mientras tu estas a cargo, confió en ti.**

.

Acepto sin opción –** ten cuidado tía… **- le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta –** pero tengo un mal presentimiento…**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**aahh ahhhh… aahhh** – gemía sin control, incluso gritaba mientras sostenía fuertemente la almohada pero por más que intentaba tomar aire no podía ya que las embestidas que le daba eran cada vez más fuertes y salvajes.

.

La sostenía con ambas manos de la cadera mientras le daba por detrás, la tenía dándole la espalda acostada en la cama ya que al no aguantarle el ritmo se dejo caer en esta. La penetraba una y otra vez, cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, más fuerte y profunda haciendo que ambos gritaran de lujuria ante tal acción.

.

Cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, no solo por las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba todo eso, sino también para podérsela imaginar, imaginaba que aquel cuerpo el cual embestía era el de ella, imaginaba su piel cremosa y carnosa, su cabello rosado esparcido y alborotado, su espalda totalmente arqueada resaltando esos voluptuosos glúteos que debería de tener, se inclino un poco para tomar su seno derecho con su mano y estrujarlo, imaginaba esos pezones sonrojados totalmente erectos ente su contacto, quiso no serian tan grandes como los de esa mujer, pero serian firmes, firmes y suaves.

**.**

**¡Sakura… Sakura!** – la llamaba e intentaba imaginar que lo llamaba con jadeos entre cortados.

.

_**¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¡Da-ame más! ¡Más fue-erte! ¡Más-aahh! ¡ahhhh!**_

.

Sus paredes lo aprisionarían tan fuerte que lo harían tocar las estrellas, ambos llegarían a la cima del placer. Abrió la boca totalmente e incrusto en lo más profundo ese par de colmillos en su cuello para succionar aquel líquido que le daría el placer suficiente para correrse dentro de ella, para perder el control y llenarse de ella, de su vida.

.

Pero esa increíble fantasía, como todo sueño, se esfumo al abrir los ojos, pero no importa, dentro de unos años ella será totalmente suya, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, ya que cuando alguien es convertido, se convierte en amo y sirviente, y por supuesto la idea de ser el "amo" le gustaba de sobre manera.

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Ya despejado y cambiado salió del motel mientras buscaba con la mirada a algún grupo de mujeres, porque con la que había compartido la cama hace unos momentos había quedado totalmente exhausta y dormida pero necesitaba pagarle. Después de caminar hacia el parque notó algunas mujeres, las mismas con las que había estado ella antes de encontrarse, tenía que darles el dinero de su paga y aparte ir por ella, no podía dejarla ahí sola, bueno de echo si podría pero Itachi se lo reprendería con creses.

**.**

**Pff….. ****Incluso muerto aun lo escucho gritarme "REGLAS REGLAS!"** –hiso un puchero

.

"_**por supuesto, imbécil…"**_

.

Se detuvo en seco, nuevamente esa voz, miro a los lados pero no noto absolutamente nada, estaba solo, agito su cabeza y siguio caminando, necesitaba descansar, había tomado sangre pero no la suficiente para recuperarse del todo, no podía matar a alguien era solo tomar una porción además de que es la regla personal, una persona al día.

**.**

**Pff…..**

.

Después de caminar un poco les habló para que voltearan a verlo, eran tres en total, pero grata fue su sorpresa al reconocer a una de ellas –** pues… - **se le atoraron las palabras, mientras la otra chica lo miraba con una expreción de horror –** yo… una de sus amigas la paso conmigo y pues… **- se sonrojo, ¿acaso no podía pasarle algo mas embarazoso? – **se quedo dormida y necesito pagarle** – saco su dinero y se lo dio a la chica que estaba a su lado – **está en la habitación 3 del motel de haya **– se dio la vuelta con la cabeza baja y avergonzada, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo – _MIERDA!_ –pero sin darse cuenta que era seguido.

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Siguió caminando intentando ignorar el sonido del eco que era provocado por sus tacones detrás de él, lo que menos quería era una reprimenda o algo que lo alejara de Sakura, pero por otra parte se sentía… bastante sorprendido, demasiado.

**.**

**¡Espera! ¡Espera por favor! **– Le gritaron, se detuvo en seco pero aun sin voltear a verla, escuchaba su respiración agitada, debió correr tras él – **por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto** – la escucho pronunciar.

.

Dejo ir el aire que tenía guardado en sus pulmones y volteo para verla de reojo, sostenía fuertemente sus manos y su expresión era bastante triste y preocupada, sus ojos miel estaban cristalinos.

**.**

**Por favor!, es muy pequeña para entender esto y por favor no malinterpretes, aunque no quiera tengo que hacerlo, todo es para poder mantenerla **– dio un paso hacia él, con la mirada suplicante – **no quiero que se entere que su tía es una…** - se trabaron sus palabras.

.

La miraba fijamente y volvió a darle la espalda – **no sé de qué me habla** – pronuncio dejándola confundida -** yo no he visto nada de lo que tenga que enterarse Sakura.**

.

Al escuchar esas palabras sonrió aliviada –** gracias, enserio muchas gracias** – y solo miro como el moreno se alejaba a paso lento de el lugar.

.

Suspiro aliviada y se limpio las lágrimas que apenas comenzaban a hacerse visibles pero se asusto un poco al notar una mano tocar su hombro. Volteo y vio a un hombre bastante atractivo.

.

Era alto, bronceado, fornido, su cabello era blanco peinado completamente hacia atrás, tenía una sonrisa que no supo interpretar – **disculpa amor** – su vos era bastante ronca - **¿conoces al chico con el que acabas de hablar?** – le dio una mirada muy tentadora.

**.**

**Eso depende corazón** – volteo y le dio una mirada provocativa - **¿quieres algo con él? ¿No prefieres conmigo?** – rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

**.**

**Eso es tentador muñeca, pero hoy en luna llena, podría devorarte completa –** con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con su otra mano le sostuvo su rostro por la mejillas – **pero acepto la oferta, solo dime una cosa y te pagare lo que quieras**.

**.**

**¿Qué cosa?** – un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

**.**

**¿Dónde vive ese sujeto?**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo ¿para que la habrán citado en la dirección? Después del incidente que tuvo Sasuke con esos brabucones ya no la habían vuelto a molestar, así que ya no tenía esos problemas, así que ¿Por qué?

**.**

**Con permiso… **- entro para ver a su profesor Kakashi hablando con dos personas, al parecer por sus apariencias eran detectives.

**.**

**¿Es ella?** – Pregunto uno de ellos –** no puede ser, es aun una niña.**

**.**

**Es por eso que les pedí por favor que evitáramos esto** – interrumpió Kakashi.

**.**

**Lo siento profesor, pero necesario para continuar la investigación** – dijo secamente el otro.

**.**

**¿Qué sucede? **– Preguntó ahora preocupada mientras se paraba al lado de su profesor, mientras este tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte mente –** sensei ¿Qué pasa? **– levanto la mirada para verlo.

**.**

**Así que usted es la señorita Haruno Sakura ¿verdad?** – Dijo uno de los detectives mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella **– tenemos que hablar, es sobre tu tía.**

.

Fue en ese entonces cuando todo se derrumbo dentro de ella.

**.**

**Cómo que….** – tartamudeo – **es-sta mue-rta…**

_Two hearts beating  
__One beats the other  
__While the other __just looks away  
__Two hearts dreaming nightmares together  
__Leaving nothing more, nothing left to say_

**Próximo****capitulo****: I think we're alone now**

Estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"  
"vivirías, conmigo?"  
"mucho gusto, soy el amante de Tsunade"  
"quizá ya no me vuelvas a hablar por esto… pero fue mi culpa"

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Espero les haya gustado, la verdad creo que si es algo rapido para un lemon entre los dos, pero porque no ser algo pasionales? XD

Otra cosita, subí a mi perfil los temas de cada uno de los capitulos, por si a alguien le interesan. Muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews, encerio me an ayudado mucho n.n

Nos vemos el prox capitulo

Se despide, Kailena D.


	9. Broken parte 1

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

1.- como es capitulo es algo largo decidí ponerlo en parte uno y parte dos.

2.- no tardare tanto en el siguiente porque lo llevo más de la mitad, dependiendo de como vea los comentarios puedo cambiarlo.

3.- Lo siento por la tardanza, no me maten T.T

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

"No puedo entrar si no me lo dices..." / "Sasuke-kun.. ¿¡Estas desnudo?" / Lo miro aterrada y solo lo escucho gemir "...Huye...huye"

"Te robaste mi primer beso" / "por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto, no lo entendería" / estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"

"quizá no me vuelvas a hablar por esto, pero fue mi culpa" / "la luna llena es de mala suerte" la miro "¿Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso, sea de mala suerte?" "porque pueden devorarte mas rápido"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

Contenido fuerte.

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

.

**Capitulo 9 (parte uno) : Broken**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

_Nombre: Kakashi Hatake__  
__Edad: 28__  
__Características: cabello plateado, ojos color castaño oscuro, alto de piel pálida y cuerpo esbelto.__  
__Personalidad: amable, estricto y comprensivo. Tiende a ser muy duro y cariñoso.__  
__Profesor de Sakura y sub-director del colegio, debido al poco tiempo que puede pasar Tsunade con su sobrina Kakashi se ofreció para ser el tutor a cargo de ella creando una relación fraternal en ambos. _

.

Había olvidado lo fría que podía llegar a ser la lluvia, la nevada termino momentáneamente provocando ahora días lluviosos, su hermano le había comentado una vez que ésta era "mala" para ellos, aunque no sabía bien el por qué, quizá se deba a que los muertos flotan en el agua. Seguía sentado en el columpio sin tomarle importancia, después de todo es solo agua.

.

Levantó otra vez su mirada para ver la ventana de su habitación, ya eran cerca de las doce y aun no había llegado. Recordó como la había esperado emocionado de verla, de quererla abrasar y besar ahora que ya no había secretos entre ellos pero toda esa euforia termino después de enterarse de la peor cosa que pudo haber pasado. Esperó aproximadamente cinco horas desde que se metió el sol para verla, confuso de porque no bajaba corrió hacia su ventana y de un solo salto se sostuvo del marco para recargarse en este como siempre lo había hecho, la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que delicadamente sin hacer mucho ruido la abrió y volvió a llamar para nuevamente no recibir respuesta.

.

Ya había recibido el permiso total para entrar lo cual significo que no tenía ningún impedimento para poderse adentrar en su pequeña alcoba, agudizo su oído por si se escuchaban voces fuera pero el silencio era el único presente, el silencio y la total oscuridad. No fue necesario encender la luz ya que él podía ver perfectamente todo el lugar.

.

Salió del cuarto y fue a la sala, no había absolutamente nada, ni una señal que mostrara al menos que había llegado alguien porque todo estaba ordenado ni siquiera había platos sucios en la cocina o incluso alguna bolsa o mochila. Entre sorprendido y preocupado salió por donde había entrado cerrando todo como estaba tras de sí.

.

Ya era tarde y aun no había llegado ¿acaso tuvo algún imprevisto? De pronto recordó a esos brabucones que la molestaban ¿tendrán algo que ver con esto? Estaba claro que si se atrevieron siquiera a pensar en ella los buscaría en ese mismo instante para abrirles es estomago y mostrarles sus propias viseras para que se las comieran, si le hicieron algo a su Sakura se las pagarían con creces.

.

**Oye ¿escuchaste las noticias?** – las vos de una mujer que iba entrando al edificio llamo su atención, junto a su lado había otra.

.

**¡Si, lo sé!** – Exclamo sorprendida la otra - **¡qué horror! Lo leí en el diario, se piensa que pudo haber sido un animal que se fugó del zoológico.**

.

**Yo no lo creo, en primera ¿Qué clase de animal haría eso? Además, últimamente han ocurrido una serie de homicidios por el pueblo ¡debe tratarse de un asesino serial!**

.

**¡Eso es espantoso! Esto no puede seguir así, las calles ya no son seguras y es muy peligroso salir de noche…**

.

Esa extraña conversación le estaba llamando mucho la atención pero también sentía un dolor en el estomago, como si algo no estuviera bien.

.

**Decían que sus otras partes no han sido encontradas, pero por la forma en que las partieron dan a entender que no se causo con un arma filosa más bien como si fueran mordidas, por eso se creé que fue un animal.**

.

Espera un momento, ¿sus partes? ¿Mordidas? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando esas mujeres?

.

**¿Lo ves? Aquí dice… **- le mostro el periódico que saco de su bolsa.

.

**¡Qué asqueroso! ¿En verdad la encontraron así? Debió ser el escenario más macabro que pudiera existir…**

.

Continuaron platicando un poco más pero les perdió la conversación al ver como tiraron el diario a la basura y seguían su camino. Cuando se fueron se puso de pie y rápidamente fue a sacar el periódico del cesto pero al tomarlo un escalofrió lo recorrió, nuevamente esa punzada en su pecho.

.

_Como cuando Itachi…_

.

Dudo ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Qué podría ser eso que paso? Tragando saliva tomó el diario sosteniéndolo por la mitad y lo abrió, las letras mayúsculas negras contrastaban toda la página sobre todo por el tamaño de estas, no basto más de un segundo el comprender el significado de aquel titular.

.

Y todo es su culpa.

.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer poco a poco mientras sus ojos seguían el camino de los párrafos, uno tras otro leyendo la nota totalmente amarillista mientras sentía como su estomago se revolvía cada vez más y más pero no por el contenido explicito que relataba aquel suceso, sino mas bien porque cada detalle describía cada vez más a la victima haciéndola conocida.

.

**¡Esto no puede ser!** – tiro el diario y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la vio la noche anterior, donde fue la última vez que la vio viva – **no, no puede ser ¡simplemente no!**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Las personas pasaban y pasaban, entraban y salían de las varias habitaciones de la estancia, todas ignorándola por completo mientras susurraban cosas teniéndole mucha lástima. No sabía cómo interpretar todo eso ¡mucho menos poder digerir esas crueles palabras! Le habían dicho muchas cosas en su vida, zorra, tonta, perra… entre muchas más vulgares y ofensivas pero jamás unas tan hirientes como las que había pronunciado aquel detective.

.

_Lamento señorita decirle que su tía fue asesinada…_

_._

_Estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "!mataron a mi tía!"_

_._

_¡¿Cómo se atrevió a decírselo de esa forma? ¡¿Qué no tiene vergüenza?_

_._

_¡Sensei mataron a mi tía!_

.

Tenía ganas de sacar el martillo que siempre guarda en su mochila y romperle la cara en ese preciso instante ¿Cómo se atrevió a pronunciar tal estupidez? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba muerta, eso era imposible! Su tía es una mujer mucho muy fuerte, es muy admirable y resistente ¡su tía es invencible! Pero ahora solo están en un lugar que llaman "morgue", ella y su profesor, el cual no se había separado de ella, la única persona que la ve a los ojos y le dedica una sincera sonrisa mientras pronuncia un "todo estará bien" pero incluso ella se daba cuenta de que ni él podía mentirle.

.

**Buenas noches señor Hatake** – después de esperar bastante tiempo sentados en la sala de espera salió lo que parecía ser un medico - **¿usted es el profesor de la jovencita, cierto?**

**.**

**Así es** – dijo levantándose.

.

**Mire, seré sincero con usted **– se fueron al otro lado del pasillo lejos de Sakura para que no escuchara – **se supone que la persona que debe identificar el cadáver debe ser un familiar, pero ya que la sobrina de la víctima es muy joven podría causarle un trauma ya que las circunstancias implican mostrarle solo… lo que quedo de su rostro.**

**.**

**Entrare yo, conocí muy bien a la víctima y puedo identificarla.**

**.**

**Temo decirle que solo puede un familiar, debe llamar a alguien mayor de edad que sea familiar de la pequeña.**

.

**El único familiar en el mundo de ella se encuentra en esa habitación – **dijo tristemente mientras miraba el letrero que estaba sobre la doble puerta.

.

Comprendiendo esas palabras tomo aire –** de acuerdo, pero le pediré que tenga un estomago fuerte porque recuperamos todo lo que se pudo de la víctima.**

**.**

**Descuide ¿estará bien que ella se quede sola? **

.

**No se preocupe, ya se encuentra dentro el detective a cargo con su ayudante, saldrá a acompañarla.**

.

**Muy bien, solo déjeme decirle** – se volteo dirigiéndose a la pequeña la cual tenía la mirada fija en el letrero, sus ojos estaban perdidos como no pudiendo comprender el significado de esas palabras –** Sakura, iré con el doctor porque me va a decir unas cosas, no tardare ¿de acuerdo? – **no recibió respuesta así que solo le dio un beso en la frente y fue con el doctor hacia la habitación.

.

No hacía ruido pero las lágrimas nuevamente se resbalaban, no recordaba cuando comenzó a llorar ni siquiera si había parado y es que era inevitable, ese letrero era horrible provocándole estocadas en el corazón.

.

**Hola pequeña** – alguien detrás de ella la llamo haciendo que volteara –** increíble, es cierto, te pareces mucho a tu tía...**

**.**

**¿Quién es usted?** – lo miro un tanto nerviosa

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

El lugar estaba limpio pero tenía el aroma de la sangre impregnado en tal cantidad que era imposible negarlo, no había marcas visibles pero si en el ambiente, es como si la sangre de toda una persona fuera regada en esas paredes del callejón, la sangre de una mujer rubia, una mujer bondadosa y amable que cuidaba a su único familiar en el mundo, una persona que daba todo sin importar que tan bajo tenía que caer con tal de darle todo lo que podía a una pequeña niña que quería como si fuera su propia hija.

.

Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, TODO FUE SU CULPA.

.

**Joven, disculpe pero ¿Qué hace aquí?** – La vos lo saco de sus pensamientos – **este no es un buen lugar para pasar la noche.**

.

Volteo y vio a una mujer anciana, de cabello blanco con gafas - **¿sabe que fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantas cintas de policías? – **le preguntó

.

**¿No te has enterado? Niño, en la madrugada fueron encontrados los restos de una jovencita**

.

Trago saliva -** ¿a qué se refiere con "restos"?**

**.**

La anciana volteo a los lados para verificar que no había nadie –** te lo contare –** salieron del callejón y se sentaron en un banco sobre la banqueta bajo techo para protegerse de la lluvia – **unas mujercitas estaban corriendo en la mañana haciendo ejercicio cuando vieron algo extraño en el callejón ¡que espanto pequeño! Encontraron mucha sangre por todas las paredes y entre toda la basura y botes que había vieron partes humanas, llamaron a la policía y al final por la tarde se supo que se encontraron apenas una mano, parte de una pierna y la cabeza de una mujer joven, dicen que incluso su cabeza no tenia mejillas como si se las hubieran quitado, de hecho se piensa que no la desmembraron si no que la comieron debido a que no se ven marcas de algo filoso…**

.

**Más bien mordidas….** – apenas pronuncio

.

**Así es… últimamente han ocurrido muchas cosas malas, la vez anterior fueron los amantes con el pecho abierto, luego las otras 4 víctimas el mismo día y ahora esto, debes tener cuidado jovencito las calles son muy peligrosas para que andes caminando solo – **se levanto volviendo a abrir el paraguas – **debo irme antes de que sea más tarde y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…**

.

**¡Espere!** – Se levanto exaltado – **¿se sabe quien fue la victima?**_ Por favor que no sea ella, todo menos ella…_

.

**No estoy segura, pero se dijo que era una prostituta de cabello rubio – **y se fue.

.

Las gotas cayeron con más intensidad provocando que las calles se vaciaran en totalidad.

.

Todo fue su culpa.

.

Su jodida culpa.

.

Pero… entonces ¿Dónde está Sakura?

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Quería vomitar, más bien iba a vomitar, no había duda alguna de que la víctima era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade, ver los restos que quedaron de ella, sus pocas viseras en esa cubeta y su cabeza ¡mierda, ya ni el cuerpo completo, ni su rostro! Fue repúgnate tener que ver su cara, sus mejillas habían desaparecido, como si las hubieran mordido y su cabello estaba alborotado con varias partes abiertas, seguramente por los golpes y el forcejeo que le arrancaron varios mechones.

.

Salió de la sala para tomar aire y vio a un hombre hablando con el doctor, este al darse cuenta de su mirada se dirigió a él y sonrió.

.

**Buenas noches señor Hatake, mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy el detective a cargo del caso – **dijo amablemente.

.

Lo miro curioso, era un hombre alto y delgado pero su piel se veía totalmente blanca como si estuviera enfermo, su mirada era muy fría y parecía calculadora y más aun con esa extraña sonrisa, no era sarcástica pero era muy extraña.

.

**¿Qué paso con los otros dos detectives a cargo? **– preguntó confuso ya que los detectives que le habían avisado del caso eran diferentes.

.

**Esos dos hombres son unos incompetentes que no son capases de llevar este caso, sobre todo porque me informaron como le contaron lo sucedido a la sobrina de la víctima – **su vos era muy clara pero se notaba mucha seriedad en ella, era un hombre erguido y se veía dedicado a lo suyo – **además… es un caso personal ya que soy conocido de la víctima, pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora quiero que usted y la joven me acompañen a la jefatura para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.**

**.**

Termino de decir eso y salieron del cuarto, ni oportunidad le dio siquiera de hacerle más preguntas pero sabía que pronto tendría tiempo para eso. Al salir vieron a Sakura acompañada de un hombre, Kakashi se alarmo ya que se veía muy pegado a ella pero el detective no mostro expresión alguna.

.

**Señor Hatake, le presento a mi ayudante en los casos Kabuto **

.

El susodicho se levanto del la silla y extendió su mano saludando a Kakashi el cual aceptó – **es un placer, el detective Orochimaru me pidió que viniera con la pequeña, soy también un psicólogo para este tipo de casos.**

.

**Muy bien, debemos irnos, le explicaremos mas al llegar** – diciendo esto se dirigieron a la salida del lugar.

.

**Vamos Sakura** – susurro Kakashi tomando la mano de la pelirrosa la cual la acepto pero sin dejar de mirar el letrero que estaba sobre la doble puerta, el lugar en donde estaba su tía.

.

"DEPOSITO DE CADAVERES"

.

**Adiós tía…**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

Entro nuevamente a su cuarto pero ahora quitándose toda su ropa para evitar mojar el lugar, la lluvia aun seguía cayendo solo que en menos cantidad pero estuvo el tiempo suficiente bajo ella para terminar empapado. Fue directo a uno de sus armarios para sacar una toalla y secarse su alborotado cabello para después sentarse en su cama.

.

Suspiro mientras tomaba aire, su cuarto estaba lleno de su aroma, era dulce y cálido. Se recostó y hundió su rostro en la almohada, el aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales provocando que todo su cuerpo se relajara, miro la mesita que estaba a lado para ver un portarretrato, en este estaba ella abrasando a su tía, tenía el cabello largo y se veía un poco más pequeña.

.

Lo tomo y miro fijamente, ambas mujeres estaban sonriendo mientras estaban abrasadas sobre un banco en lo que parecía ser un parque, sintió una punzada en su pecho, si tuviera corazón juraría que le estaría doliendo a mares ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de quitarle la persona más valiosa al ser que más amaba en el mundo?

.

**Hermano… - **susurro –** me siento mal ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

**.**

Pero esta vez no tuvo respuesta alguna, solo se escuchaban las gotas golpear contra la ventana. Dejó la fotografía nuevamente en la mesita y giro su cabeza para quedar boca arriba viendo el techo pero algo lo incomodo, volvió a mover su cabeza pero sintió algo bajo la almohada, metió la mano bajo esta y encontró algo duro, lo tomo y saco un pequeño cuaderno de color negro, se incorporo y lo miro detalladamente.

.

Era un cuaderno negro con calcomanías de mariposas y un listón lo rodeaba con un candado. Dudó por un momento, apretó el candado y sin mucha dificultad lo rompió para abrirlo y ver su interior.

.

_**Entrometido…**_

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Ya es muy tarde ¿quiere que le traigan un café?** – comento el detective Orochimaru mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio sobre su enorme silla.

.

**Se lo agradecería mucho **– le dijo Kakashi mientras también se sentaba – **ahora por favor ¿puedo preguntarle unas cosas?**

.

El comentario le provoco una sonrisa – **esa debería ser mi línea ¿no le parece?** – Recargo ambos codos en la mesa mientras juntaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos – **pero preferiría hablar primero con Sakura, si no le molesta –** susurro mientras miraba a la oji-jade que estaba sentada al lado de su profesor –** puede ser en su presencia claro.**

**.**

**De acuerdo, Sakura** – volteo para mirarla –** contesta con sinceridad todo lo que te pregunte el detective – **ella asintió.

.

**Muy bien pequeña, primero que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Orochimaru y hace tiempo era amigo de tu tía.**

.

Sakura parpadeo unos instantes - **¿amigo?** – Pensó – **¿es el señor de las serpientes?** – preguntó provocando una risa del hombre frente a ella.

.

**Así que te conto de mi ¿verdad? **– recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

.

**Me platico un poco de sus amigos, me contó un poco de usted.**

**.**

**Eran muy unidas, de eso no hay duda** – suspiro –** dime una cosa, ¿últimamente actuaba extraña tu tía? ¿Estaba preocupada o asustada? ¿Tenía algún problema con alguien? **

**.**

Bajo la mirada intentando recordar – **se veía muy cansada… y preocupada por mí** – miro a su profesor y después a Orochimaru – **pero nada fuera de lo normal.**

**.**

**Ya veo** – tomo un sorbo del café que le trajo una mujer que al parecer era su secretaria -** ¿salía mucho por la noche? ¿Qué tanto te platicaba de sus trabajos?**

.

Kakashi trago saliva, era obvio que Sakura no sabía sobre la profesión de su tía así que ante esta pregunta es muy posible que Orochimaru saque a la luz cosas que no sabría explicarle – **detective, no creo que sea necesario…**

.

**Últimamente… **- pero Sakura lo corto – **salía mas, dijo que era para conseguir un dinero extra, jamás me dijo bien a que se dedicaba solo que ayudaba a las personas para que se sintieran mejor… -** bajo su mirada mientras sus ojos se humedecían pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – **ella siempre fue muy buena…**

.

Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, entonces tomo aire –** lo era, Tsunade era una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida –** se puso de pie y coloco su mano en su cabeza mientras alborotaba sus rosados cabellos – **y hare lo posible por encontrar a las personas que la lastimaron **– la pequeña levanto su mirada para fijar sus ojos en el – **pero por ahora deberías descansar **– Abrió la puerta de su oficina y le señalo un sofá que estaba frente a ella – **recuéstate un poco, aunque no lo parezca es un sofá muy cómodo, deberías dormir –** la pequeña salió y se recostó en el sofá mientras Kakashi la cubría con su saco –** por lo mientras platicare con tu profesor.**

.

Ya dentro de la oficina volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

.

**Quiero imaginarme que usted sabe a qué se dedicaba ¿cierto? – **le pregunto sin rodeos.

.

**Por supuesto…** - declaro – **soy el tutor de Sakura, era obvio que conociera bien a Tsunade y todo lo que ella hacía para que no se enterara de su profesión y es esa la razón por la que ella es el blanco de las burlas y el maltrato de sus compañeros ya que varios de sus padres han sido sus clientes, por así decirlo** – tomo un largo trago del café, la imagen del rostro de Tsunade aun no salía.

.

**¿Maltratos?** – Lo miro fijamente – **es una pequeña muy linda y educada.**

**.**

**Lo sé, y además es muy inteligente, tanto ella como su tía han sufrido demasiado.**

.

**No quiero sonar alarmista profesor Hatake, pero ahora hay otro problema en cuanto a ella – **se puso de pie mientras miraba las calles por su ventana, tomo aire – **Tsunade era su único familiar…**

**.**

Kakashi sintió un escalofrió - **¿a qué se refiere?** – Se puso de pie - **¿quiere que decir que…?**

**.**

**Su custodia… ¿Quién se hará cargo de ella? **

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

No podía dormir ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba cansada pero era imposible poder dormir, además no podía apartar su vista de ese periódico que estaba al lado, no entendía bien.

.

**Deberías intentar dormir **– le dijo el hombre con anteojos –** te traje un poco de chocolate.**

**.**

Volteo a verlo aceptando el chocolate – **señor Kabuto ¿puedo preguntarle algo?**

**.**

**Claro ¿Qué sucede? **

.

**¿Qué significa esa palabra?** – le dijo mientras con su dedo le señalaba el titular del periódico.

.

"PROSTITUTA DESTAZADA"

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

_Día 20_

_Estoy cansada, cansada y harta. No sé porque esas personas me molestan tanto ¿Qué les hice? Ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra, entonces ¿Por qué me molestan? Hoy Akihiko me puso el pie cuando iba entrando al salón haciendo que me lastimara mi rodilla, detesto mentir pero si no lo hago ellos me lastimaran mas y la verdad siento muy feo._

_Día 28 _

_Mi tía está muy preocupada por mí, odio que eso pase, ella está muy ocupada y tiene muchas responsabilidades y lo que menos quiero es que yo sea un problema, que no daría por poderle ayudar en algo mas…_

_Día 30_

_Tengo mucho sueño, pero esto vale la pena, he tenido que hacer las tareas de varios compañeros para poder ganar un poco de dinero, quiero comprarle algo bonito a mi tía para su cumpleaños, pero también necesito dormir…._

_Si tengo suerte podre juntar a tiempo unos 100 monedas pero… ¿Qué le podre comprar con tan poco?._

_Día 2._

_ODIO MI VIDA ¡tanto trabajo juntando el dinero para que me lo quitaran! ¡Son unos desgraciados! Me robaron el dinero que tanto trabajo me costó juntar, ¿ahora que le podre comprar? Su cumpleaños va a ser pronto…_

_Día 5_

_¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda? Todos solo se me quedan viendo cuando me lastiman o me pongo a llorar, me miran y siguen caminando fingiendo que no me ven._

_Día 9_

_Hoy leí un libro, me gusto mucho… trataba sobre una chica que era prisionera en una casa donde la trataban mal pero un día conoció a un chico del cual se enamoro y él al descubrir lo que le hacían fue a salvarla, siempre la cuidaba de los malos, la protegía de las personas que la querían lastimar._

_Era su héroe..._

_¿Donde esta mi propio héroe? Me pregunto si algún día alguien me querrá proteger…_

.

_**Eso es personal…**_

.

**Pff… **- sonrió – **entonces ¿Por qué tu también estas poniendo atención?** – volvió a acomodarse recargando su espalda en las almohadas y su mirada se concentro en el reloj mostrando las cuatro de la madrugada – **no tarda mucho en amanecer y ella no ha llegado** – dejó el diario nuevamente bajo la almohada y se puso de pie frente a la ventana para recargar su frente en esta – **sobrina de una prostituta, inteligente, linda y educada pero con una economía muy baja, es por eso que es el centro de las burlas y los maltratos, pero Sakura… ¿Dónde estás?**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, miro hacia arriba y noto a su profesor dormido con los brazos cruzados. Se levantó ya que estaba recostada en su regazo; le ardían los ojos, se los tallo lentamente sintiendo punzadas en ellos, se preguntó porque dejo de llorar pero fue muy sencilla su respuesta, porque ya no tiene, al menos no ahora, lágrimas que soltar.

.

Kakashi al no sentir ese peso en sus piernas abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos irritados a su lado mirándolo fijamente – **buenos días Sakura ¿Cómo dormiste?** –intento sonar normal.

.

**¿Usted cómo imagina profesor?** – Dijo secamente – **mataron a mi tía… el periódico dice que la destazaron y que era una prostituta… ¿Cómo debería sentirme con eso?** – dijo entrecortadamente resistiendo toda su ira y las ganas de gritar.

.

**Escúchame Sakura** – tomo su mano mientras se puso de cuclillas frente a ella – **no le hagas caso a los diarios ni a las noticias, las personas siempre dicen mentiras solo para poder llamar más la atención, tu más que nadie debe de saber eso, lo importante es lo que tu sepas, tu tía fue una mujer maravillosa y tú la conocías muy bien y lo sabes, no te debe importar lo que digan los demás mientras tu tengas presente lo que ella realmente fue…**

**.**

Ante tales palabras sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse ¿Cómo fue posible eso? –** sensei… -** nuevamente salieron de sus ojos como si se tratasen de dos cascadas – **la extraño sensei…** - rodeo su cuello con sus brazos - **¿Por qué le hicieron eso?**

**.**

Solo opto por abrazarla – **no lo sé… pero haremos lo posible para encontrar a las personas que lo hicieron, es por eso que tenemos que ayudarles en todo lo que podamos **– ella afirmo -** ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? Después tenemos que regresar, debemos de hablar con el detective de algo serio… **

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Ya era tarde, la noche estaba cerca. Miro fuera de la ventana, estaban como por el cuarto piso así que podía ver sobre las demás casas, observaba fijamente como se ocultaba el sol entre las nubes, toda esa oscuridad le hiso recordar a alguien, a alguien que había olvidado hasta ahora.

.

**Sakura** – la llamo Orochimaru –** tenemos que hablar… **- se sentó en su silla –** veras… aun eres una niña y no tienes un familiar a cargo de ti, sabes que significa ¿cierto?… -** ella tristemente dijo si con un leve movimiento de cabeza – **sé que estoy no es nada fácil, pero tenemos que llevarte a un orfanato porque no hay nadie más.**

**.**

Orfanato.

.

Esa palabra por muy simple que pareciera se escuchaba fría, fría y bacía. Tenía miedo, no sabía que sería de ella ¿Qué sería de ahora en adelante?

.

**Puede quedarse conmigo…** - Levanto la mirada para verlo – **tengo una economía estable, además he sido su tutor por bastante tiempo, puedo hacerme cargo de ella…** - dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

.

**Sensei… **- apenas murmuro.

.

Supuso que pasaría algo así, suspiro pesadamente mientras se recargaba nuevamente en su silla, las cosas no pueden pasar tan fácil, por eso tendría que buscar a "esa" persona – **lo lamento señor Hatake pero eso no es tan sencillo…**

.

**No se preocupe, me encargare de los papeleos que sean necesarios, no importa cuánto tiempo lleve**

.

Sonrió –** creo que no me deja alternativa profesor** – se puso de pie y se acerco nuevamente a la ventana dejándolos con la duda – **me van a obligar a buscar a ESA persona…**

**.**

**¿Qué persona?**

.

**Quizá no lo sepa… pero la pequeña aun tiene un familiar en el mundo… pero tengo que buscar primero la evidencia que señale ese parentesco, de paso buscare algunas pistas en su casa, cosas que se vean sospechosas o con alguna cosa anormal – **se volteo para mirarlos – **últimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas por aquí, y es muy curioso que sea cerca de su vivienda y más aun… los casos te relacionan Sakura.**

.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante esto - **¿Qué quiere decir? **– dijo al fin Sakura después de un silencio.

.

**La mayoría de los asesinatos se han llevado cerca de tu casa, luego tu tía es la víctima habiendo tantas personas en la noche y ahora que te tenemos aquí… no ha pasado nada, ningún otro ataque** – se volvió a sentar y la miro fijamente – **dime una cosa que pase por alto… ¿han ocurrido cosas extrañas o algo anormal que sean relacionadas contigo? ¿Tus vecinos quizá? ¿Un amigo?**

**.**

Sakura se tenso, solo podía pensar en un pelinegro – **no señor… nada extraño…**

**.**

Le costó trabajo creerle, no solo tardo en contestarle, también dudó, como si ocultara algo – **muy bien… por el momento me iré con mi ayudante a inspeccionar la casa, por lo mientras necesitamos que nos ayuden con unos papeles, así podrás quedarte con tu profesor en lo que encontramos a esa persona… -** se levanto y salió de la oficina.

.

**¿vivirías conmigo? **– y ella asistió mostrándole apenas una sonrisa.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

_Día 14_

_Hoy volví a ver al chico de la mirada oscura… me gusto mucho, me atrae mucho su oscuridad aunque el ambiente que desprende me da miedo, me pregunto si algún día alguien podrá fijarse en mi._

_Día 20_

_¿Acaso será verdad? Que soy un bicho raro y feo, y que nadie se interesara en mi… no quiero creer esas palabras que me dieron pero… _

_Día 23_

_Es la primera vez que me acerco así a un chico además él es mayor que yo, es imposible que se fije en mi si soy un bicho raro._

.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos pero no sintió el aroma que esperaba así que rápidamente se puso bajo la cama para evitar ser visto ¿Quién habrá entrado?

.

**Muy bien señor Orochimaru ¿Qué buscamos? **

**.**

**Papeles Kabuto, quizá actas de matrimonio…**

**.**

**Leí en el expediente que la víctima era soltera.**

**.**

**Es una larga historia Kabuto, pero ella esta secretamente casada.**

**.**

**¿Podría explicarme?**

**.**

**Cuando iba al instituto me juntaba mucho con dos personas, una de ellas era Tsunade, el otro se llamaba Jiraiya, éramos muy unidos. Después de varios años me di cuenta que me sentía atraído a Tsunade, pero no solo yo, también Jiraiya y un día él se declaro antes que yo… paso bastante tiempo y yo me distancie de ellos, no me gustaba… verlos.**

**.**

**¿Se casaron?**

**.**

**No fue muy oficial, sus familias tenían muchos problemas, así que todo fue en secreto, incluso yo no quería que se casaran pero no pude impedirlo, entonces por otros problemas Jiraiya tuvo que mudarse a otro país, pero incluso yo supe que Tsunade jamás dejó de pensar en él, por eso estaba tan concentrada en juntar tanto dinero, no solo por su sobrina, sino también para irse a vivir con él.**

**.**

**¿Son estos los papeles?**

**.**

**Así es… con esto podemos tener una prueba de que él es el tío de la pequeña y así evitaran que la lleven a un orfanato, aunque por lo mientras está bien que esté con su profesor.**

**.**

**Pero es muy pronto que viva con otra persona que ni conoce ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Es de confiar este hombre?**

**.**

**¿Jiraiya? Es un imbécil sin duda… pero incluso yo le confiaría mi vida.**

**.**

Salieron de la estancia después de un rato ¿escucho bien? ¿Orfanato? ¿Quedarse con su profesor? Era obvio, Sakura ya es una huérfana sin ningún otro familiar, pero ¿Quién es ese tal Jiraiya? Varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza y la más importante ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? Se la llevarían lejos de él, se la quitarían sin siquiera haberse despedido. Estando fuera de la cama se tiro en el piso y puso su mano en la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos mientras con la otra sostenía fuertemente su diario, se la quitarían y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, volvería a estar sólo, sumido en la total y profunda oscuridad. Todos esos pensamientos egoístas lo cegaron mientras culpaba a esos jodidos carniceros que iban tras de él, primero le quitaron a sus padres, después a su hermano y justo cuando creyó estar perdido en su propia soledad apareció Sakura mostrándole una salida mientras le brindaba su compañía y su cariño, uno incondicional y puro pero nuevamente esos dos sujetos le quitaron no solo a esa persona, sino también la sumieron en el mismo abismo en el que estaba él.

.

Bajo su mano hasta su cuello mientras lo comenzó a apretar, le dolía tanto que no podía pronunciar nada, sus lágrimas salían a mares, quería gritar pero no podía. Se cubrió después su rostro con sus manos sintiendo pena por sí mismo, pena y vergüenza ¿Qué felicidad le esperaba? Todo se hizo frio y amargo desde que su vida cambio, ya no podía sentir los rayos cálidos del sol, no tenía una familia con la cual contar y mucho menos tener amigos, ir a la escuela o divertirse, todo eso se le fue negado desde el día en el que Itachi lo marcó y no fue por un capricho si no por el amor que sentía a su querido hermano menor.

.

Todo consuelo humano le fue negado haciéndole ver su total falta de humanidad, era imposible que pudiera siquiera intentar tener una vida común, ya que los mismos humanos solo le servían para seguir "vivo" sin estarlo, un fantasma visible, un olvido presente, un muerto en vida.

.

Se puso de pie pero aun llorando y se recostó en la cama – **tienes que volver Sakura… sin ti… solo seré un pedazo de carne y sangre como ellos lo dijeron…**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Un escalofrió la recorrió mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. De carne y sangre. Fue la única estrofa que leyó en el diario la noche anterior, le dieron arcadas con tan solo imaginar eso, y más aun imaginando que era su tía.

.

**Espero te guste tu nuevo cuarto…** - le dijo Kakashi mientras le traía algo de ropa – **la aparte para mi ex-novia hace bastante tiempo, mañana la arreglaremos juntos ¿te parece?** – sonrió pero ella simplemente seguía viendo la lluvia a través de la ventana - **… mira, te traje algo de ropa, es una de mis camisas y sé que no te queda pero estarás cómoda ya que es muy suave –** nuevamente no recibió ninguna palabra - **¿Qué piensas Sakura?**

**.**

…**Carne y sangre** – susurro

.

**¿Qué dijiste?**

.

**El diario decía que…** - volteo a verlo – **cuando la encontraron había escrito en la pared "Flor de carne y sangre", los policías decían que ella fue una flor de carne y sangre **– se abraso a si misma después de sentarse en la cama.

.

**Deja de pensar esas cosas** – puso su mano sobre su cabeza – **eso no es bueno para una niña, Sakura olvida todo lo que leíste en eso ¿de acuerdo? **– Ella asintió –** bueno, vamos a dormir, estaré en la habitación de enfrente, cualquier cosa me puedes llamar **– la beso en la frente – **descansas pequeña, mañana hablaremos varias cosas – **se dirigió a la puerta y la miro por última vez – **siempre que necesites algo me tendrás a tu lado Sakura –** y salió cerrando la puerta.

.

Se quito su ropa para ponerse la camisa de su sensei notando que era muy suave, como lo había dicho. Volvió a mirar por la ventana – **Sasuke-kun… - **susurro y se recostó en la cama – **por eso el detective Orochimaru dijo que tenía que ver conmigo** – suspiro - ** mi nombre… es el nombre de una flor – **abraso la almohada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente – **soy una flor de carne y sangre… - **sollozó mientras apretaba la almohada – **Sasuke-kun, te necesito…**

**.**

* * *

**Kailena D.**


	10. Broken parte 2

**Capitulo 9 (parte dos): Broken**

_Continuación…_

.

* * *

.

Estar sentado tanto tiempo en su sillón le había provocado un fuerte dolor en su cuello, se dio un ligero masaje mientras se quitaba los cabellos que le estorbaban la vista. Suspiro cansadamente hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Fijo su vista en el hombre que entró y se sentó frente a él.

.

**Eres un maldito ¿lo sabías?** – Sonrió con sorna **– me tuviste buscándote cerca de tres meses y apenas apareces…**

.

**No te quejes… vine lo más rápido que pude Orochimaru.**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Los días en la escuela ahora eran peores pero aun así tenía que seguir adelante, Kakashi le había ofrecido que podía darle clases en casa, clases particulares pero lo negó, no tenía el dinero para pagarle algo así a su profesor y aunque él lo haría desinteresadamente no significaba que ella se mantendría de alguien con el que no tiene ningún parentesco.

.

Se sentó en la banca más alejada del patio de la escuela, desde que se divulgo aquel rumor ahora no solo era tachada como "la bicho raro" si no ahora también como la sobrina de la "puta destazada", rara vez alguien hacia contacto visual con ella y si lo hacían era solo una mirada de lastima o asco ¿acaso podía pasarle algo peor? Suspiro pesadamente mientras habría su bolsa de papel para sacar un emparedado que le había preparado su sensei, afortunadamente no se sentía tan sola estando con él, habían pasado ya cerca de tres meses desde lo acontecido, tres meses con los que había convivido con su profesor el cual le mostro toda señal de cariño y protección, la única persona que no la miraba de la misma forma que las demás.

.

**¡Mira que sorpresa! Nada más ni nada menos que la sobrina de la perra destazada… **- una vos la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteo la mirada -** ¿Cómo has estado putita? hace tiempo que no hablamos…**

.

Y ahora las cosas se ponen peor ya que esos brabucones volvían a sus andadas. Guardo su almuerzo a medio comer y se levanto dándose la vuelta ignorándolos completamente, lo que menos quería era recibir insultos vulgares y obscenos pero como se lo imagino no sería tan fácil librarse de ellos.

.

**¡No nos ignores facilona! –** Akihiko la tomo de su muñeca para voltearla y que lo mirara junto con sus otros amigos – **oye y ¿Cómo está tu tía? Unos 20 metros bajo tierra ¿cierto?** – comenzó a reírse.

.

**Cállate Akihiko… **- apenas susurro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos evitando mostrarle todo el dolor y odio que le provocaban esas palabras.

.

**¡Oh vamos corazón! Ya que no está ella sal a divertirte con nosotros ¿Quién sabe? quizá puedas comenzar a trabajar la profesión familiar – **tanto el cómo su par de amigos comenzaron a reírse, la miro fijamente, tenía su mirada baja y no pronunciaba palabra alguna - **¿Qué su sucede? **– le soltó la muñeca - **¿nerviosa por eso? No te preocupes, si quieres nosotros tres seremos tus primeros clientes oficiales ¿Qué te parece? Aun eres un poco pequeña pero esa boquita que tienes puede comenzar a trabajar bien.**

**.**

Quería golpearlo, QUERIA MATARLO en ese mismo instante.

.

**Por cierto ¿y qué paso con tu amiguito? Déjame adivinar… después de enterarse de la clase de persona que eres te dejó ¿cierto? **– Le provoco una punzada en su corazón - **¡descuida! No tienes que preocuparte por un imbécil como ese cuando nosotros te podemos satisfacer mas… - **puso su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a alborotar su cabello – **¿Qué te parece si vamos a los salones de educación física? A esta hora están vacios y podemos divertirnos un poco… **- bajo su mano para apretar sus mejillas y levantar su rostro para mirarla fijamente – **escuche que a tu tía le tuvieron que hacer una vez un lavado de estomago por tanto que había tragado al chupársela a varios tipos a la vez… me pregunto si tu pancita podrá soportarnos… **

.

**¡CALLATE! –** se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

.

**Cuidado Akihiko **– le dijo uno de sus compañeros riéndose – **la gatita tiene garras.**

**.**

**Tranquilos… amarrándola podremos amaestrarla, seguramente así le hicieron muchos a su tía **– y nuevamente comenzaron a reírse.

.

**Cállate… **- susurro **- …cállate – **apretó sus puños -** ¡cállate! **– Comenzó a llorar - **¡CALLATE! **– y se abalanzo contra él quedando ambos en el suelo, ella sobre él.

.

Al no poder reaccionar a tiempo el chico se golpeo con el suelo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza dándole a Sakura tiempo para buscar algo dentro de su mochila. Con lagrimas en los ojos y totalmente desesperada saco su martillo de su mochila y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez descargando su ira total en él.

.

**¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!** – gritaba mientras los golpes aumentaban, lo golpeaba en su estomago, en su pecho e incluso en su rostro hasta que comenzó a sangrar, escucho algo tronándose al haber golpeado su nariz mientras de esta comenzó a salir bastante sangre pero eso no la hiso detenerse - **¡que te calles!** – noto como un par de dientes salieron disparados de su boca al golpearlo en su mejilla, Akihiko comenzó a gritar con cada golpe que recibía mientras sus compañeros miraban horrorizados como Sakura seguía golpeándolo sin piedad, de pronto varios más se acercaron curiosos para quedarse estupefactos ante tal acto - **¡ella no era así!** – Ahora escuchó algo romperse al golpearlo en su pecho -** ¡ella no hacia eso!** – Su rostro estaba manchado con su sangre mientras las lagrimas se hacían más intensas - **¡ella era lo mas impórtate para mi estúpido imbécil hijo de mierda! **– iba a golpearlo otra vez hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y alejarla del chico.

.

Intento soltarse pero su agarre era muy fuerte - **¡tranquilízate Sakura!** – Era Kakashi que había llegado al escuchar lo que estaba pasando - **¡¿Qué crees que haces?** – Le arrebato el martillo el cual estaba bañado en sangre - **¡cálmate! -** Le grito mientras la llevo a su respectiva oficina a regañadientes tirándola en el suelo -** ¡¿Qué creías que hacías?**

.

Se incorporo sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras seguía llorando e intentando limpiarse sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter, después sintió como tomaron nuevamente su muñeca para levantarla y darle una muy buena cachetada en su mejilla.

.

**¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?** – Comenzó a zarandearla con algo de brusquedad - **¡exijo una explicación de lo que estaba pasando!**

.

Kakashi la tenía casi levantada del piso por su muñeca mientras Sakura aun lo miraba sin poder evitar soltar las lagrimas, guardaba silencio solo se escuchaban sus sollozos –** no lo era… - **la escucho murmurar después de un rato – **no lo era sensei…**

**.**

Tomo aire y se relajo soltándola -** ¿Qué no era?**

.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared – **mi tía no era así sensei… no lo era.**

**.**

**¿Qué te dijo Akihiko para que actuaras así?**

**.**

**Me dijo que soy la sobrina de una perra destazada, que tengo que continuar con la profesión, que la persona que me gusta me dejo porque mi tía era un prostituta y que un día le lavaron el estomago por tragar tanto semen** – se sentó abrasando sus piernas y agachando su cabeza - **¡pero ella no era así sensei! Mi tía no era una prostituta ¡ella no hacia esas cosas! – **entonces su llanto se hiso mas fuerte –** NO LO ERA.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Así que ella es la pequeña… es muy linda** – sonrió al mirar la foto – **en verdad son muy parecidas.**

.

**Lo sé, por ahora se está quedando con su profesor pero ha tenido varios problemas en su instituto.**

**.**

**¿En verdad? No parece una chica problema.**

**.**

**No lo es, los problemas son con sus compañeros, se esparció el rumor de lo que paso y ahora no es bien vista, de hecho hace unos días mando a uno de sus compañeros al hospital tras golpearlo con un martillo, el brabucón se estaba burlando tanto de ella como su tía, se lo buscó.**

**.**

**Por lo que dices a sufrido mucho la pequeña.**

**.**

**Así es, es por eso que saber que aun tiene un familiar le ayude un poco a superarlo.**

**.**

**Aun no puedo quedarme aquí, pero tu dime cuando y estaré encantado de conocer a mi sobrina…**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Después de aquel incidente ya no se le permitió regresar a la escuela hasta que quedara arreglado su asusto psicológico así que por lo mientras Kakashi le daba clases en casa por la tarde mientras se quedaba sola por el día el cual aprovechaba para asear la casa, preparar la comida y también comprar algunos víveres. Después de realizar las compras comunes salió del centro comercial pero noto algo fuera de lo normal, vio un chico a lo lejos con gabardina negra y su cabello de color azabache, un escalofrió la recorrió y sintió unas cosquillas en su estomago al ver aquella figura, dio un paso en su dirección al notar su cabello alborotado por detrás pero se detuvo al notar como volteo su rostro mostrando unos ojos azules.

.

Suspiro triste, lo había confundido _otra vez_. Habían pasado ya varios meses que no lo había visto y lo extrañaba en demencia, quiso volver a su casa pero tanto su profesor como el detective se lo prohibieron ya que pensaban que las personas responsables de la muerte de su tía la encontrarían, mucho menos pudo dejarle un mensaje ¿Qué diría? ¿Puedo dejarle un mensaje al chico que me gusta por la noche porque no puede salir al día ya que es un vampiro? Y lo que más le asustaba era que si lograba ir ya no lo encontrara, ante tal idea siempre lo negaba, él prometió que siempre estaría ahí para ella, él la está esperando.

.

Se detuvo en seco al fijarse en el hombre que estaba cruzando la carretera, era alto, bronceado y fornido, vestía de una forma casual. Tenía el cabello blanco y peinado totalmente hacia atrás, sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho y la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar.

.

Sintió un profundo miedo, incluso terror ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué sonreía? Se volteo cambiando en sentido contrario, no quería cruzar la calle y chocar con ese hombre, volteo ligeramente la cabeza y lo vio caminando detrás de ella, lo suficiente mente lejos para no llamar la atención pero si lo suficiente cerca para saber que iba tras de ella. Asustada corrió hasta una tienda y dentro busco a un adulto pidiendo ayuda.

.

Después de platicarle que era perseguida ambos miraron fuera y no había nadie, quizá se había retirado aquel hombre de cabello blanco, pero por si las dudas el dueño de la tienda le dijo a su hijo que se encargara del local mientras la acompañaba a la casa de su profesor.

.

¿Quién era ese hombre? y ¿porque la perseguía?

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Descolgó el teléfono -** ¿bueno?**

.

**¿Señor Hatake? Soy yo, el detective Orochimaru.**

**.**

**Vaya, hace bastante tiempo que no sabía de usted ¿Cómo ha estado?**

**.**

**Bien, muchas gracias y ¿usted y la pequeña? ¿Cómo marchan las cosas?**

**.**

**Mejor, al parecer lo que necesitaba era alejarse de todo ese mundo para poder despejar sus pensamientos, últimamente esta digiriendo más las cosas.**

**.**

**Esa es una perfecta noticia, pero le hablo por algo mas importante.**

**.**

**Escuchó atento cada palabra del detective hasta que le dio la noticia, estaba más que sorprendido, nunca pensó que realmente esto llegaría a ocurrir. Después de hablar unos cuantos minutos más colgó y llamo a Sakura para que fueran a verlo.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Me alegra que ya estén aquí, tomen asiento por favor** – le ofreció un lugar a ambos ya dentro de su oficina – **esto ya se lo comente pero lo repetiré frente a ella, Sakura** – ella lo miro nerviosa – **hemos encontrado a tu familiar…**

.

Quedo en estado de shock ¿familiar? ¿Cuál familiar?

.

**¿Podrías presentarme de una forma menos formal?** – Dijo un hombre al entrar, era bastante alto y con el cabello blanco y muy largo, incluso le llegaba debajo de la cintura, tenía una sonrisa muy marcada y se veía un poco viejo – **y ¿así que tu eres Sakura? Vaya eres la viva imagen de Tsunade, una verdadera hermosura **– le sonrió mientras alboroto su rosado cabello.

.

**¿Y usted es…? **– pronuncio al fin Kakashi.

.

**Mucho gusto, soy el amante de Tsunade, Jiraya** – se saludaron de manos.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Pasaron varias horas para que Orochimaru les terminara de explicar, los problemas que tuvieron sus familias, el porqué no pudieron estar junto y la razón de la cual Tsunade estaba casada pero no podía divulgarlo y quizá también las razones de porque Sakura no sabía que tenía un tío.

.

Aclararon varias cosas, Jiraiya no podía cuidarla por el momento, al menos no toda la semana por unos problemas con los papeles así que acordaron que Sakura podía volver a su antiguo departamento ahora que había pasado bastante tiempo y ya no había señas de peligro, Jiraiya la iría a visitar todos los fines de semana y le daría bastante dinero para mantenerse y seguir asistiendo a la escuela. Kakashi al principio se negó rotundamente, no podía confiar en un extraño, además ella podía quedarse en su casa estando bajo su supervisión pero al no tratarse de un familiar no se le podía permitir.

.

El cielo estaba nublado y aun había muy escasa luz natural, era la del alumbrado público la que gobernaba. Miraba los edificios que quedaban atrás por la ventana, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que paso por su vecindario, cerca de 3 meses.

.

**Sakura, deberías cambiar esa cara** – le dijo mirándola aprovechando que la luz del semáforo era roja – **una sonrisa debe ser lo que siempre debe estar en un carita tan hermosa ¿no te parece? –** acelero al cambiar la luz a verde.

.

**No lo sé, señor Jiraiya **– le dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana del vehículo.

.

**¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas señor? Me haces sentir viejo** – rió – **dime tío, pequeña.**

.

**No la suficientes creo… **- abrió más los ojos al notar cómo estaban enfrente de su edificio, apresurada abrió la puerta y bajo para asomarse por el patio trasero pero la detuvieron antes de eso.

.

**Espera, aun no ponemos las reglas –** le dijo mientras bajaba de su maletero su mochila – **no podré estar contigo en la semana, pero me tendrás aquí siempre el fin de semana, cualquier cosa puedes hablarle a tu profesor, en el día se hará cargo de ti, no salgas en la noche y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo te daré siempre que necesites **– se inclino para besar su frente – **extraño mucho a tu tía, pero siempre que te veo siento que la veo a ella…** - alboroto su cabello mientras le dio una gran sonrisa – **ahora todo irá mejor, ya verás.**

**.**

Se subió al auto y se marcho después de despedirse.

.

Volteo nerviosa hacia la entrada, tenía miedo de no encontrarlo. Trago saliva y tomando su mochila entro al edificio y fue directamente al patio trasero – **Sasuke-kun… **- lo llamo pero no vio nada – **Sasuke-kun… -** volvió a llamarlo y comenzó a preocuparse hasta que vio algo por los columpios -** ¿Sasu…?**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba y levanto la mirada. Esa vos, esa dulce y tierna vos que tanto extrañaba, y la vio delante de él, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y opacos, llenos de dolor y miedo, su piel era un poco mas pálida y su cabello era un tanto más largo ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no la veía? A pesar de eso y el sufrimiento que reflejaba su rostro no dejaba de verse tan hermosa, de hecho ahora se veía más hermosa.

.

**Sakura…** - apenas logro pronunciar aun sin parase del columpio.

.

**Sasuke-kun… **- susurro mientras sus ojos se humedecían -** ¡Sasuke-kun!** - y se dirigió rápidamente a él para abrasarlo mientras le correspondían de la misma forma - **¡Sasuke-kun estas aquí!** – Dijo con alegría – **tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verte** – lo abrasó mas fuerte mientras comenzó a llorar – **te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun, me hiciste mucha falta.**

**.**

Sintió como la apartaban lentamente y levanto su mirada para verlo fijamente y recibir una pequeña sonrisa - **… feliz cumpleaños** – fue lo único que pronuncio después de mirarse un largo momento.

.

**¿Cumpleaños?** – Lo miro dudosa -** ¿Cómo es que…?**

**.**

Le sonrió pícaramente – **lo vi en tu diario** – volvió a sentarse en el columpio pero ahora con Sakura sobre sus piernas para quedar frente a ella y chocar sus frentes y mirarla directamente – **no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste tu a mi** – apenas dijo –** te amo Sakura** – entonces la beso, como había añorado volverla a besar, volver a sentir la dulzura de sus labios, su piel carnosa y más aun, sentir su calor.

.

Reacciono después de unos segundos, mientras le correspondía de la misma forma, dejó que su lengua chocara con la de ella en una danza febril, era apasionado cargado con un poco de desesperación pero no dejo de ser dulce a la vez, como lo había extrañado.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

**Así que todo eso fue lo que paso **– acariciaba su sedoso cabello con una mano mientras con la otra aun la sostenía por la cintura – **pero sigo sin comprender bien las razones de tu tío.**

**.**

**Yo estoy igual** – tomo su mano entre las de ella para acariciar su mejilla – **pasaron muchas cosas que no comprendí y aun no comprendo del todo…**

.

**Pero aun así Sakura… fuiste una chica muy madura y actuaste lo mejor que pudiste, me dejas sorprendido **– la miro con una sonrisa y la beso nuevamente sobre sus labios, entonces recordó las palabras que estaba practicando desde hace varios días atrás –** pero ahora tengo que platicar de algo muy serio contigo – **se separó de ella quedando ambos sentados en el sillón de la sala.

.

Sakura lo miro curiosa, había notado algo raro en él pero no supo que era, se veía como si guardara algo que lo lastimara, como si tuviera un peso encima - **¿Qué sucede?**

.

La miro unos segundos y después desvió su vista, no podía hacerlo, no soportaría el hecho de perderla ahora que había regresado, podría dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, ella nunca se enteraría y podrían estar juntos pero eso sería mentirle, algo que prometió que no haría, sería muy egoísta.

.

**Quizá no me vuelvas a hablar por esto… pero fue mi culpa** – le dijo sin mirarla –** puede que… me odies.**

.

Se acerco a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo fijamente – **eso jamás pasara Sasuke-kun, jamás te llegaría a odiar, no importa que pudiera ser.**

.

Con sus manos tomo las de ella para que lo soltara y se puso de pie con la mirada baja –** es sobre tu tía… -** al mencionar eso provoco que los sentidos de la pequeña se alertaran – **por mi culpa la mataron…**

.

…

.

Se volteo para quedar frente a ella pero aun sin mirarla - **¿recuerdas que hace tiempo mataron a mi hermano? Hay unas personas que nos estaban cazando, nos quieren matar y esa es la razón por la que viajamos tanto, encontraron a mi hermano pero a mí me perdieron la pista… **- tomo aire –** yo había visto a tu tía la noche cuando la mataron, la encontré en la calle y después de vernos salí del lugar porque sentí una presencia… me perdieron la pista nuevamente.**

**.**

Sakura estaba paralizada.

.

**Al día siguiente me entere de lo que paso… -** levanto su vista para al fin verla fijamente – **esos hombres… la torturaron para llegar a mí, sin embargo tu tía parece que no les dijo nada porque de lo contrario ya me habrían encontrado.**

.

…**quiere decir… -** tartamudeo totalmente petrificada.

.

**Yo soy el responsable de la muerte de tu tía, es por mí que… se la comieron. **

.

_Time is the promise,  
__it turns and tells them what to do.  
__It makes them dishonest.  
__They let the suspicion kill the truth_

_And love´r what they wasted.  
__A lie that makes their dreams come true.  
__They´re hiding their faces.  
__Their smiles can brask the heart in two._

_Broken heart  
__broken mind.  
__When you let me in,  
__did you not know where i had been?_

.

**Próximo capítulo: Over**

"entenderé si no me quieres de nuevo en tu vida"

.

* * *

.

Lo prometido y hecho esta, ¿merece un review? si me dejan muchos review lo actualizare mas rápido, ya saben, uno se inspira mas xD

.

Kailena D.


	11. Over

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle mucho a todos los que me han animado a continuar la historia, muchas gracias a Megara-1307 cho kishimoto Marisa Uchiha Chiharu No Natsumi AyaneBlood MonoChronus LuFer Gosh YuukiSaku12 SeleSakura Uchiha Fans Miisaki-chan KaoruKobayashitheone lillyann-haruno Pelirosa alissea85 sakura nita NunallyKirkland fabiola59 prinsesita100 Queen Scarlett Elaine Uchiha y todas las demás personas que no ponen review pero sé que siguen mi historia.

Otra cosita que quiero comentar es que ¡estoy muy feliz! ¿Por qué? Porque aprobé mi examen de Termodinámica! Y eso significa que ya salí de vacaciones, miren tenía esa gran presión porque si no lo pasaba me iban a quitar mi beca (por consecuente ya no iba a poder estudiar), fue un examen complicado (de hecho todo mi grupo también tuvo que hacer el examen), pero lo pasamos! Y eso me alegro mucho.

Nuevamente gracias por pasar y ahora no tardare en actualizar, de hecho solo faltan 2 capítulos mas xD

**Summary:**

"Vine aquí para estar solo, así que por favor vete" lo miro con un gesto en la cara "yo he vivido más que tu aquí, y también quiero estar sola"

"Me seguirás queriendo… aunque no sea normal?" intensifico el abraso y ella dudo "pues… supongo que si" / "puedo entrar?" "…. Puedes entrar, Sasuke-kun"

"No puedo entrar si no me lo dices..." / "Sasuke-kun.. ¿¡Estas desnudo?" / Lo miro aterrada y solo lo escucho gemir "...Huye...huye"

"Te robaste mi primer beso" / "por favor, no le digas a Sakura sobre esto, no lo entendería" / estaba ahogada en el llanto, ni siquiera podía entender muy bien lo que decía, solo… "mataron a mi tia!"

"quizá no me vuelvas a hablar por esto, pero fue mi culpa" / "la luna llena es de mala suerte" la miro "¿Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso, sea de mala suerte?" "porque pueden devorarte mas rápido"

"Pff… no puedes vivir sin mi ¿verdad?" / "Me pregunto si su sabor será el mismo que el de su tía…" / "Necesitas mi sangre para vivir…"

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

.

**Capitulo 10: Over**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Intentaba encontrarle un significado coherente a esas palabras pero le era demasiado complicado, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta su cuerpo ya había comenzado a temblar y sus ojos ya le ardían debido a unas nuevas lagrimas que habían salido, estaba harta de llorar pero le fue totalmente imposible no hacerlo.

.

Sasuke estaba estático mirándola fijamente, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en él y nada más pero se percató de cómo se humedecían mientras la confusión y el dolor los opacaban. Al no poder resistir el haberle causado tal daño quiso abrasarla pero al intentar acercarse ella retrocedió, una simple y pequeña acción le provocó un nudo en la garganta, levantó su mano para poderla tocar y ella volvió a retroceder, comenzaba a alejarse de él.

.

**Entenderé si no me quieres de nuevo en tu vida… -** apenas pronunció con las palabras casi atoradas en su garganta, bajo la mirada y los segundos pasaban sin que llegara una respuesta, sonrió amargamente –** bien…**

.

No midió la fuerza al cerrar la puerta azotándola tras de sí, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que empezara también a llorar, nunca había llorado tanto en su vida y no quería hacerlo nuevamente, tenía que ser fuerte pero el rechazo de Sakura le afectaba, tanto como le afectó la muerte de Itachi.

.

Salió del departamento sin nada más que decir y espero unos minutos fuera esperando a que ella saliera y le detuviera o le hiciera una señal mas no recibió nada, así que destrozado salió del lugar.

.

No se había dado cuenta de que la lluvia ya estaba cayendo y era una muy fuerte, los rayos iluminaban todas las calles oscuras debido a que no había más luz y los truenos retumbaban tan fuertes que podrían despertar de un susto a los que ya estaban dormidos. Todas las personas que pudieron estar fuera corrieron a buscar refugio ya que era inmensa y a pesar de su malestar contra el agua no le importo en lo más mínimo y salió corriendo fuera del edificio pisando un charco en el patio trasero que provocó que tropezara.

.

Agradecía que el agua perdiera sus lagrimas pero aun así podía sentirlas caer, se arrodillo y cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras la otra la llevo a su pecho, jamás había sentido tal dolor en esa parte, se supone que su corazón no puede latir porque ya está muerto ¿entonces por qué le dolía tanto? Sentía como si le enterraran algo punzo cortante en ese lugar, se lo enterraban lentamente y muy profundo provocándole todo el dolor posible. Un trueno cayó al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito de dolor, no quería dejarla, no quería separarse de ella pero debía hacerlo antes de que la mataran como lo hicieron con su tía, pudo haber guardado el secreto de que era el responsable más no solo no quería mentirle, también no quería que la lastimaran, debía alejarse para poder salvarla.

.

Se levantó y recargó en el árbol mientras miraba el cielo, estaba totalmente negro y apenas podía ver ya que unas gotas le caían en los ojos, apretó la tela de su camisa por donde estaba su corazón, lo intentó, en verdad que intentó llevar una vida normal ¡incluso se había enamorado! Pero como una vil maldición que lo perseguía desde hace ya bastantes años, tenía que estar solo, olvidado y odiado.

.

Miro hacia el piso y sus cabellos comenzaron a cubrir su rostro tapando todo el dolor que este reflejaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ¿para qué regresar por sus pertenencias y demás? Quería dejar las cosas como estaban, de todas formas mañana miraría el amanecer, la primera vez desde hace ya mucho tiempo, lo contemplaría y pensaría en Sakura antes de sentir su piel arder y llenarse de ámpulas que explotarían derramando su sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creyó escuchar algo pero gracias a otro trueno no entendió que era así que siguió caminando hasta que alguien lo tomó por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

.

**¡No te vayas!** – gritó lo mas que pudo.

.

Se quedó estático al sentir como lo rodeaba con todas sus fuerzas, su llanto era muy fuerte pero apenas podía escucharlo por la lluvia. Simplemente agachó la cabeza - **… suéltame Sakura.**

.

**¡No!** – Negó con su cabeza - **¡no te vayas!**

**.**

**Entiende, es lo mejor** – no quería decir esas cosas, se sentía alegre de que no se haya alejado de él pero también le hacia las cosas mucho más difíciles - **¡comprende que no podemos estar juntos! **– Le grito - **¡por mi culpa mataron a tu tía y ahora irán por ti!**

**.**

**No me importa **– apenas pronunció mientras hundía su rostro en su chaqueta, y su cabello ahora alborotado le cubría su rostro –** no me importa… mientras este contigo estaré bien.**

.

**Y que te hace pensar… **- se mordió el labio - **… que me tomare la importancia de protegerte…** - cerro fuertemente los puños, haber pronunciado eso le provocó que se revolviera su estomago pero solo así ella se alejaría de él.

.

Estuvo pensativa y no dijo nada por bastante tiempo - **… porque yo también te amo…**

**.**

Abrió de sorpresa los ojos, sintió su agarre un poco más suave tras decir eso, se giro para tenerla de frente, estaba empapada con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos opacos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

.

**Sakura… estas en peligro por mí, no quiero alejarme pero tengo que **– tomo sus rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco a él mientras se hincaba para chocar su frente con la de ella –** eres lo único que me queda y no quiero perderte…**

.

Sakura solamente puso sus manos en sus hombros - **… te amo –** y lo beso en los labios. Al principio fue extraño porque su beso era húmedo, sentía el sabor del agua y en ocasiones uno salado, probablemente por las lagrimas, casi no sentía el sabor de Sasuke pero no le importo porque sabía que era él – **t-te amo –** pronunció nuevamente entre besos.

.

Rodeo su cintura con sus manos mientras correspondía cada vez mas fuerte dejándola atrás siendo el dominador de la situación, Sakura termino apartándose de él debido a que se había quedado sin aire pero en menos de un segundo Sasuke volvió a apoderarse de sus hinchados labios.

.

**¿Estás dispuesta a todo para estar conmigo? **– Preguntó después del beso pero sin separarse -** ¿a lo que fuera?**

.

Respiraba con dificultad así que solo se limitó a asistir.

.

**¿Serias mi señora para toda la eternidad? ¿Estarías solo para mí?**

.

**Para toda la vida mi señor…** - respondió para recibir nuevamente sus labios hambrientos por ella.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Su cuerpo estaba tiritando fuertemente por el frio, estuvieron bajo la lluvia bastante tiempo, a Sasuke no le había importado pero se preocupó cuando sintió el calor de Sakura disminuir notablemente, se maldijo mentalmente porque olvidó que ella era una chica normal y esos cambios podrían ser peligrosos para su cuerpo.

.

Como no quería dejarla sola decidieron ir al departamento del chico, Sakura se quedó en su habitación mientras Sasuke iba por algunas toallas limpias. Miró por fuera de la ventana y se sorprendió al notar que la lluvia había parado, rio ante eso pero su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, le era imposible poder controlarlo. Volvió a mirar su habitación, era relativamente sencilla, una cama de tamaño matrimonial con bastantes cobertores negros, eso le dejaba duda ¿acaso le daba frio en la noche o algo así?, su habitación era muy oscura y había una cortina muy gruesa también de color negro y nada más.

.

Tardó solo unos momentos en regresar al cuarto pero al entrar pudo notar a Sakura abrazándose a sí misma mientras a un temblaba sin darse cuenta que su blusa blanca no solo la tenia totalmente pegada a su piel sino que también transparentaba toda esta y mas su ropa interior dejándole una tentadora visión de su sostén negro con encajes rosas.

.

**Amm… -** se sonrojo y mejor volteó la vista –** S-Sakura toma –** le dio la toalla y ella la tomó – **será mejor que te quites tu ropa, puede hacerte daño.**

.

Al decir esto se sonrojó y como su piel estaba casi blanca se le hiso más notorio -** ¿t-tu no t-te quit-tas nada?** – apenas pronunció mientras lentamente desabotonaba su falta dejándola caer y quedando solo con su blusa tranparente cubriéndola.

.

Sasuke se había dado la vuelta para darle algo de intimidad – **no es necesario… no puedo enfermarme…**

**.**

**P-Pero… t-te dará f-frio…**

**.**

Sonrió melancólicamente – **no puedo sentir nada Sakura, eso incluye el frio…**

**.**

Después de un momento sintió como su mano era tomada por la de ella, estaba completamente fría y al darse la vuelta choco con esos verdes esmeraldas brillantes, estaba cubierta solo con una toalla negra resaltando la blancura de su piel. Ya frente a ella acarició su mejilla.

.

**Esta ocasión… tu estas más fría que yo Sakura** – ella asintió –** creo que es mi turno de calentarte ¿no lo crees?**

.

Trago saliva al momento de escuchar esas palabras y sin esperarlo Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos para recostarla lentamente en la cama, nerviosa apretó el agarre de su toalla notando como Sasuke se ponía sobre ella recargando su peso en sus brazos para evitar aplastarla.

.

Cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir una gota cayendo sobre ellos –** S-Sasuke-kun… est-tas empapado… **- apenas pronunció.

.

Sonrió y simplemente se incorporó un poco para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa quedando su torso completamente expuesto - **¿así está mejor?**

.

Tuvo que tragar saliva nuevamente, tenerlo semidesnudo sobre ella mientras estaba en las mismas condiciones (salvo por esa pequeña toalla que le llegaba por arriba de sus muslos) le era una nueva experiencia y últimamente con Sasuke ha aprendido nuevas cosas. Estaba perdida en su cuerpo, miraba anonadada cada musculo que tenia, la vez anterior lo había visto con el torso desnudo más no lo tuvo tan íntimamente cerca. Sasuke ponía atención a su mirada, era tan fácil de leer para él como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

.

**Adelante Sakura… puedes tocarme **– le susurró con su una vos tan ronca que le provocó escalofríos. Tímidamente con una mano acarició superficialmente su piel y con la punta de los dedos temiendo hacer algo mal – **no tengas miedo, no voy a morderte** _al menos no ahora – _sonrió por dentro ante aquel vulgar pensamiento.

.

Puso su mano justo en medio de su pecho y no sintió ningún palpitar, era muy extraño y le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a eso pero siguió acariciándolo, al tener su mano sobre uno de sus pectorales hiso ligeramente presión notándolo duro, no era como su tía que tenía su pecho suave ni ella que también comenzaba a darse cuenta de su propio desarrollo, Sasuke era muy duro, él era todo un hombre.

.

Cerró los ojos mientras ahogaba un gemido en su garganta más no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ya que su pequeña mano después de esas torturas caricias se atrevió a rosar con sus uñas su pezón el cual se puso erecto ante tal acto –** S-Sakura… ten cuidado **– le dijó entre dientes – **estas provocándome más de lo que debes…**

**.**

Ambos chocaron sus frentes mirándose fijamente - **¿Qué pasaría si te sigo provocando? –** le dijo retadora pero con un ligero tono de nerviosismo – **¿de qué serias capas?**

.

Puso su mano sobre la que mantenía agarrada la toalla **– pues… **- hiso presión para que soltara su agarre – **de muchas cosas… No te conviene meterte conmigo en ese aspecto Sakura –** sin dejarla de mirar metió su mano por debajo de la toalla mientras la despojaba de esta. Acarició muy lentamente con sus dedos la piel de su hombro hasta que chocó con el tirante de su sostén el cual lo deslizó. Con la punta de sus dedos marcaba el camino que iba recorriendo por su hombro hasta su brazo, al tener el tirante abajo dirijo su mano al inicio de su sostén y acaricio los encajes rosas - **¿sabías que eres muy atrevida?** – su vos se volvió ronca haciéndola más seductora.

.

Desvió su mirada avergonzada al notar su cambio, no era tierno ni dulce como antes, ahora se había vuelto seductor y ¿posesivo? Nuevamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de cómo su seno izquierdo era estrujado por él, no muy fuerte para no lastimarla pero se notaba clara desesperación en aquella caricia. Un pequeño gemido mezclado entre placer y dolor salió de su boca mientras el moreno aprovechó esto para invadir su húmeda cavidad con su lengua en un desesperado beso. Todos sus gemidos eran ahogados ya que Sasuke no le daba oportunidad de separarse, comenzó a sentir la falta de aire pero ni siquiera eso hiso que él la soltara, fue sino hasta darse cuenta que Sasuke había metido su mano debajo de su sostén y con sus dedos empezó a apretar su pezón.

.

Arqueó la espalda ante tal contacto, nunca en su vida había sentido tal cosa, una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna hasta sus pies mientras empezó a sentir una molestia en su parte más intima. Se movió entre las sabanas pero sin poder detenerlo, la sensación no era del todo mala pero la hacía sentir un tanto incomoda, además que la fuerza con la que la acariciaba era tanta que comenzaba a lastimarla. Pero su otra mano tampoco podía quedarse quieta, y se percató de eso cuando la posiciono en su estomago deslizándola cuidadosamente hasta su vientre y tocar el encaje que daba inicio a sus pantis metiendo muy lentamente sus dedos en esta.

.

Con toda su fuerza logró separarse de él, necesitaba aire y rápido o su corazón tanto como su cabeza explotarían, el aire le hacía tanta falta que lo tomaba a bocanadas mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella intentando cubrirse al notar sus orbes oscuros mirándola, no quería verlo ya que se sentía muy avergonzada e incluso incomoda.

.

Sonrió tiernamente al verla tan tímida y se acercó a besarla en la frente para luego acostarse en su lado mientras la cubría con la sabana quedando solo él descubierto.

.

**Descuida Sakura… no hare nada que tú no quieras** – le sonreía mientras la miraba a través de sus hebras de cabello.

.

Volteó su rostro totalmente sonrojada para verlo mientras sostenía la sabana intentando protegerse con ella –** y-yo no he dicho nada…** - ahora desvió su mirada apenada ante su total falta de experiencia en esos temas, pensaba que lo había molestado e incluso decepcionado.

.

**Pero me di cuenta de que no te sientes cómoda** – rio ligeramente mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja –** yo te puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**.**

Se volteó completa para abrasarlo mientras sonreía – **muchas gracias Sasuke-kun…**

.

**Oye Sakura…**

**.**

**Dime.**

**.**

**Te amo.**

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre ellos, se giró en su contra mientras se cubría con las sabanas, no quería levantarse hasta que recordó los acontecimientos de anoche. De incorporó de un salto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su habitación, quizá se quedo dormida y él la trajo a su cuarto. Miró el reloj de pared, faltaban todavía dos horas para que iniciaran las clases así que decidió por levantarse para arreglar sus cosas e iniciar la semana ahora con una nueva esperanza de seguir adelante.

.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos las semanas, todo había cambiado radicalmente para Sakura, ahora en la escuela ya no tenía ningún problema, seguía sin entablar conversaciones o miradas pero al menos ya no la molestaban, al parecer el incidente pasado le había hecho una buena reputación, Kakashi se encargaba de ella en las horas de clases, cuando salía iba directo a casa a menos que tuviera que ir a comprar algo al centro comercial, intentaba llegar lo más pronto posible para poder dedicarle el resto de la tarde a sus deberes y el aseo de la casa, Jiraiya como lo había prometido la iba a visitar los sábados y se iba el domingo por la tarde, pasaba un agradable tiempo con él, era un hombre muy pervertido pero también muy gracioso y se encariño rápido.

.

Mientras por las noches las pasaba con Sasuke, él la sacaba a dar paseos, la llevaba a parques e incluso a lugares que jamás habían visitado, a veces se quedaba dormida en su apartamento y al día siguiente despertaba en su cuarto, no le molestaba pero le daba algo de melancolía el no poder estar a su lado en el día ni mucho menos poder pasar la noche entera con él.

.

Por lo menos todo iba bien en todos los sentidos pero por otra parte algo la tenia preocupada.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Salió del instituto como siempre en dirección a su departamento, si mas no lo recordaba hoy iba a ser luna llena y quería contemplarla con Sasuke, siempre la había considerado romántica y ¿Quién sabe? Quiso esta noche se atrevería a ser un poco mas… atrevida.

.

**Hola muñequita.**

.

La vos seca de un hombre a sus espaldas le asustó junto cuando iba a cruzar la calle, volteó para encarar al mismo hombre de cabello blanco que la había perseguido la ocasión pasada. Asustada decidió ignorarlo en lo que la luz cambiaba a color verde para los transeúntes, no había nadie más excepto los autos que pasaban pero eso no la hacía sentir más tranquila.

.

**¿Por qué no me respondes? Es de mala educación desobedecer a tus mayores…**

.

**Mi tía me dijo que no hablara con extraños…** - dijo secamente mientras cruzaba a paso rápido la calle al notar el semáforo rojo, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

.

**Pero tu tía está muerta amor… -** dicho esto provocó que se parara justo en medio de la calle y volteara a mirarlo –** y admito que su sabor fue realmente exquisito** – se lamió los labios mientras le sonrió – **me pregunto si el tuyo será igual…**

**.**

El terror estaba reflejado en su mirada ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? ¿El sabor de su tía? En primera ¿conoció a su tía? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba muerta? Tantas preguntas inundaban su cabeza haciéndole olvidar en qué posición estaba hasta que el sonido de un camión le hiso saberlo, dirigió su mirada al par de luces que venían justo en su dirección a una gran velocidad.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Eres muy lento ¿lo sabías? Odio que me hagas esperar.**

**.**

**¡Vamos Kakuzo! No te desanimes, ya la encontré y te aseguro que nos llevara directamente a donde esta ese asqueroso Uchiha.**

**.**

**¿Cómo estas tan seguro Hidan?**

**.**

**Porque toda ella tenía el hedor de él… seguramente por pasar todo el tiempo a su lado.**

**.**

**Al menos aprovecharemos a que esta noche es luna llena.**

**.**

**Sinceramente ahora que mencionas eso… tengo una mejor idea.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Al notar que no había más rayos presentes decidió salir de su habitación para ir al departamento de Sakura, como le había dado una copia de la llave podía entrar sin problema pero ya dentro se percató que no había nadie, al instante se preocupo, ya era tarde y aun no había llegado.

.

Salió del edificio con una gran preocupación encima ¿Dónde estará? Pero se relajó al verla entrar por la puerta de enfrente y justo detrás de ella otro hombre a sus espaldas.

.

**¡Sakura!** – Le habló mientras la abrazaba, la notaba asustada y confundida, después dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre - **¿Quién es usted?**

.

**¿La conoce?** – ignoró su pregunta.

.

**Es mi hermana ¿Qué hacia usted con ella?** – preguntó un tanto molesto pero Sakura apretó su mano para que se relajara.

.

**Debes vigilarla más seguido amigo, la salvé de que la atropellara un camión, se quedó parada justo en medio de la calle cuando iba pasando uno, afortunadamente pude salvarla**

.

Abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado, puso entonces su mirada en la de ella y esta simplemente le sonrió nerviosa.

.

Suspiró –** realmente te lo agradezco** – dijo sin más y entró al edificio tomado de la mano de Sakura. Fueron al departamento de él y ya dentro dejó sus cosas en las sala mientras se cruzaba de manos y se recargaba en la pared – **muy bien Sakura ¿quieres explicarme que paso?**

.

Había pensado todo el día si en comentarle o no, por todo lo que había concluido era que ese hombre pudo haber sido testigo de lo que le ocurrió a su tía, pero el comentarle implicaba también preocuparlo y es lo que menos quería – **lo siento… iba pasando y se me cayeron unas cosas, me detuve a levantarlas y no me di cuenta que el semáforo cambió de rojo a verde.**

**.**

Alborotó su cabello mientras se acercaba a ella y le robaba un beso en los labios – **ten más cuidado amor ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolería si te pasa algo? Y peor aun si no estoy ahí para protegerte.**

_¿Amor?_ **Amm… lo sé **– se sonrojo –** lo siento, no volverá a pasar** – entonces lo recordó – **¡lo olvide!** – lo tomó de la mano y salieron juntos del edificio.

.

**¿Qué olvidaste?** – preguntó al notar como lo sacaba del edificio dirigiéndolo al patio.

.

**Sasuke-kun ¡hoy es luna llena!** – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

.

Frunció el seño ante esto, sintió ahorcadas en su estomago y la tomón nuevamente de la mano metiéndola de mala gana al edificio.

.

**¿Qué sucede? –** Pregunto desanimada - **¿dije algo malo?**

**.**

Ya dentro del departamento Sasuke cerró las ventanas junto con las cortinas para evitar que entrara la luz de la luna la cual había sido bloqueada por las nubes provocando que lo olvidara.

.

**¿Qué pasa?**

.

**La luna llena es de mala suerte** – la miró después de cerrar todo y recostarse en el sofá.

.

Fue a su lado y se recostó también –** ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso, sea de mala suerte? –** le preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, los cuales habían perdido su brillo y se veían molestos.

.

**Porque pueden devorarte más rápido** –simplemente dijo

.

**¿Quiénes? **

.

Fijó sus orbes oscuros en los jade de ella, notaba su clara curiosidad en ellos, una pura e inocente ternura siempre los reinaba, no quería opacarlos – **nadie en especial** – y la abrasó besando su frente.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia, la oscuridad estaba en toda la estancia haciéndole mas difícil el levantarse pero ya no tenía sueño, se reincorporó notando como la gabardina se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era su habitación. Recordó que la noche anterior le pidió si podía quedarse con él ya que tenía miedo de quedarse sola después de haber visto al hombre de cabello blanco.

.

Prendió la lámpara que había a un lado y encontró una nota justo debajo de esta.

.

Sakura  
Estoy dentro de mi cuarto, por favor no entres.  
De ser posible evita quitar las cortinas negras  
Pero puedes prender las luces por si hace falta  
Me encantó que te quedaras conmigo esta noche  
Te amo  
Espero despertar y tenerte a mi lado también esta noche.  
Sasuke

.

Sonrió después de leer la carta, estaba decidida, este día no iría a la escuela y más al notar como el reloj marcaban las once, era relativamente tarde.

.

Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si había algo que comer pero se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, algo nerviosa se dirigió a esta pero saltó de un susto al notar como esta era golpeada una y otra vez con más fuerza, asustada se escondió detrás del sofá viendo como la puerta se partía en dos y entraron dos hombres.

.

**No cabe duda… esta es su madriguera de esa rata escrupulosa** – era el hombre de cabello blanco, el que la había estado siguiendo.

.

**Te tardaste mucho Hidan…** - el otro era un hombre igual de alto pero no podía identificarlo bien ya que tenía su rostro cubierto.

.

**Kakuzo ya me disculpe ¿no? deja de quejarte** – se acercó a las ventanas y arrancó las cortinas dejando entrar toda la luz del sol, justo el momento en el que está en lo más alto.

.

**Hidan… mira esto –** había encontrado la carta.

.

**Habitación ¿eh? Nos sacamos el premio mayor… nunca había visto a un vampiro derretirse por el sol, será divertido disfrutar esto.**

**.**

Ambos fueron a su cuarto y abrieron la puerta, ya dentro Kakuzo se dirigió a las ventanas y arrancó todas las cortinas dejando iluminada la habitación pero no había nadie en esta.

.

**¿Dónde está?** – preguntó Hidan claramente molesto.

.

**Checa eso…** - le dijo mientras señalaba la cama – **curioso que las sabanas estén cubriéndola totalmente ¿no?**

.

**¿A qué te refieres? **– preguntó sin entender.

.

Suspiró pesadamente, su compañero a veces resultaba ser muy lento **– a esto** – levantó todas las cobijas que había e incluso la cama para mostrar un bulto cubierto por una sabana – **y aquí está el último de los Uchiha** – entonces apartó la sabana mostrando a Sasuke profundamente dormido en posición fetal.

.

**¡Sasuke-kun!**

_Sometimes the beauty starts to die  
__When it's over  
__Torture yourself by asking why  
__But it's over_

**Próximo capítulo: Burn Away**

"¿Itachi?"  
"Me das pena ¿lo sabías?"  
"Después de todo, solo es un pedazo de carne"  
"Adiós Sakura"

.


	12. Burn Away

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Hola a todo mundo! Así es Kailena sigue viva (bueno, al menos parte de ella lo está) y en esta ocasión admito que me pasé… tarde más tiempo del que hubiera querido y lo admito! Fue mi rotunda culpa, lo único que puedo hacer para disculparme es subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Quiero disculparme y pedir que por favor no me maten, más por tres cosas.

Por tardar tanto

Por lo que sucede con Sasuke en este episodio (jeje… x/x)

Por cómo termina el capitulo, jajaja no spoilare nada pero.. un poquito de suspenso no hace daño, ne? xD

**Summary:**

Después de todo, ya se lo había prometido antes. Ahora le toca cumplir con su promesa y dejarle drenar aquel liquido que la mantiene viva para que él continuara existiendo.

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

* * *

.

.

.

**Déjame entrar**

.

**Capítulo 11: Burn Away**

.

_El sol estaba en lo más alto, los pájaros volaban en círculos mientras llenaban el parque con sus cantares, las flores estaban totalmente iluminadas demostrando sus radiantes colores y las ramas de los arboles bailaban una febril danza acompañados de los arbustos provocados por la cálida brisa._

_Los niños jugaban por todos lados, correteándose entre ellos, en sí la estancia estaba llena de alegría y diversión, las risas y los grititos que lanzaban hacían que cualquiera cambiase su triste o molesto ánimo a uno más alegre._

_Con una mirada mas decepcionada que el día anterior observaba fuera de la ventana, con sus manos recargadas en esta mientras soltaba suspiritos, que no daría por poder salir en ese momento y divertirse, jugar y reír como todos los demás niños. Decidido cubrió nuevamente la ventana con la gruesa cortina negra haciendo que el cuarto volviera a estar en la oscuridad total. Abrochó bien sus zapatos se puso su pequeña chaqueta y su sombrerito que siempre llevaba cuando salía pero justo antes de poder siquiera tocar la puerta de salida le detuvieron._

_**Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?**__ – se escuchó su soñolienta vos justo del otro lado de la puerta de la otra habitación._

_**Quiero salir a jugar Nii-san… se ve muy divertido y quiero jugar con los niños… **__- un Sasuke de no más de seis años le contestó con un pequeño puchero y un leve tono rosado en las mejillas, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de donde provenía aquella vos._

_**Sabes que no puedo salir durante el día Sasuke, y mucho menos puedo dejarte ir solo, es muy peligroso…**_

_**Pero Nii-san…! **__– fue callado cuando vio como la puerta se abría solo un poco y dentro de la habitación se podía notar la obscuridad absoluta, así era su hermano, siempre sumido en el mismo abismo que tanto lo asustaba a él – __**no me pasara nada…**_

_Una grande y pálida, casi blanca, mano salió del cuarto, se situó en su cabeza y comenzó a alborotar sus cabellos –__** después Sasuke, es justo ahora cuando me encuentro más débil, necesito dormir **__– volvió a meter la mano y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí –__** sí las nubes llegan a cubrir el sol entonces quizá podamos salir, pero por ahora se bueno y obedece.**_

_Ya no había nada más que decir, cuando Itachi decía algo con esa seriedad significaba fin de la discusión – __**de acuerdo… -**__ se quitó su sombrerito nuevamente y se volvió a su cuarto para levantar levemente la cortina y poder ver fuera de ella, los niños seguían jugando, corrían unos tras de otros, las niñas sentadas con flores._

_Se recargó en el marco de la ventana y se quedó callado un momento para luego ver sus manos iluminadas por el sol. A él no le lastimaba como a Itachi._

.

.

.

**¡Sasuke-kun!**

Abrió los ojos al instante que fue nombrado, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación, con una velocidad sobrehumana se reincorporó y se alejó colocándose a la otra esquina de la habitación cuando un curioso aroma a quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales, de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar humo mas no demoró en darse cuenta de la razón de aquello.

El sol.

Era medio día.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos mientras se hundía en el rincón y la sombra, por poco y los rayos lo tocaban, mientras se mantuviera en la sombra no habría problema alguno. Eso creyó hasta que pudo percatarse de las otras dos presencias que ahora lo rodeaban.

**Nos tuviste buscándote por mucho tiempo… **- era la vos de Hidan, hacía demasiado tiempo que la había escuchado por última vez, tanto tiempo que jamás creyó tenerla que volver a oír en su vida. Eran Hidan y Kakuzo, los responsables de la muerte de su hermano, incluyéndolos en la muerte de su familia, su padre, su madre, sus tíos y demás. Toda la familia.

Cada vampiro está dotado con un don especial, una habilidad que lo hace diferente y único de los demás, y la de él era… _su velocidad_. Era rápido, tanto como un rayo, podía correr tan rápido que era invisible pero esta ocasión tenía un gran obstáculo que le impedía eso, ya que era medio día.

Maldiciendo su suerte se escabulló entre ellos e intentó salir pero antes de acercarse a la puerta vio que había un rayo que la iluminaba justo enfrente, si lo cruzaba estaría perdido, se detuvo tan rápido que les dio una buena oportunidad de sostenerlo.

**Ni creas que te vas a escabullir jodida rata!** – Hidan lo sostuvo por detrás, un brazo alrededor de la cintura y el otro por el cuello –** ahora no podrás escapar con tu velocidad, pero por si las dudas… **- abrió totalmente su boca para mostrar una mandíbula repleta de enormes y filosos dientes que se enterraron en lo más profundo de la piel de su hombro.

**¡AAAAHHH!**

Nunca había gritado con tal intensidad, podía sentir como toda la carne que había agarrado en esa mordida se desprendía, su sangre brotaba velozmente, con su brazo libre pudo acertar un puñetazo en la cara del albino provocando que lo soltara, hiso lo posible para alejarse de él pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando Hidan se tiró sobre el dejándolo boca abajo, justo al lado de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

**Mira zorra ¡Mira lo que pasa!** – con toda su fuerza agarró el brazo que tenía herido por la mordida, lo levantó y dejó caer fuertemente sobre el piso que yacía iluminado por la luz solar. Su piel pálida comenzó a tornarse rojiza mientras se formaban ámpulas llenándose de sangre hasta que cada una reventaba, los gritos de Sasuke eran terribles, no importaba cuanta fuerza empleara no podía zafarse de su agarre, solo quedarse inmóvil mientras miraba como su brazo se deshacía bajo el sol.

**¡AAAHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAHHH! –** sus dedos se torcían de formas dolorosas, su piel ya era completamente roja, la sangre que brotaba a chorros ya estaba ensuciando el piso, solo faltaba un poco más para que su mano dejara de existir pero a Hidan se le había acabado la paciencia así que lo mordió fuertemente, le quedaba poca carne ya que sus huesos eran visibles, los mordió tan fuerte hasta que este se desprendió por arriba de su antebrazo.

**Qué asco…** - se quejó Kakuzo al ver el brazo de Sasuke desprendido bajo el sol, seguía escupiendo sangre, luego se incendio para quedar solo cenizas – **que asquerosos son los vampiros.**

La risa de Hidan era la combinación perfecta de diversión con sadismo, se había sentado sobre la espalda de Sasuke mientras tenía su pie sobre la cabeza de este, no paraba de reírse.

**¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Cerdo asqueroso bastardo! **– le escupió haciendo lo posible para quitárselo de encima pero el dolor de su brazo perdido era irresistible, jamás había sentido algo parecido, después de convertirse en un vampiro el dolor simplemente se convirtió en una palabra pero ahora luego de más de 1000 años lo estaba volviendo a sentir, y en las peores circunstancias. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero no podía dejar que lo miraran en esa forma, debía pensar en algo ¿PERO EN QUE?

Pese a sus intentos de controlarse, sus emociones no pasaron por alto a Hidan que con toda su fuerza pisoteaba una y otra vez su cabeza - **¡Eso es zorra! ¡Llora! ¡Llora como la puta que eres!** **¡Suplica!**

Sasuke estaba desesperado ¡no podía hacer nada! Era medio día, lo cual impedía sus movimientos, estaba debilitado por la luz y se encontraba bajo el ataque de dos licántropos, los responsables de su soledad. Y para empeorar las cosas le habían arrancado su brazo izquierdo.

_¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? … _- se repetía a sí mismo – _Onii-san, ayúdame por favor ¡ayúdame!_

**¡Suéltalo! ¡Déjalo en paz!**– una voz los distrajo a los tres, en ese preciso instante le quitaron de encima a Hidan ya que había recibido un duro golpe en la parte inferior de su cabeza, Sakura había agarrado la lámpara que estaba en la sala y lo golpeo tan fuerte que esta se destrozó.

**¡Sakura, salde aquí! ¡Rápido huye! **– le gritó en el momento que la vio, pero antes de lograr ponerse de pie notó que Kakuzo se había puesto detrás de ella. La pelirrosa apenas había volteado a sus espaldas cuando el enmascarado sostuvo su cabeza y la chocó con fuerza en la pared - **¡Sakuraaaa! **– Quedó paralizado al ver como su frágil cuerpo azotó en el piso, la sangre no tardo en brotar de una herida en un frente - **¡Sakura, Sakura!** – se levantó y se acercó a ella pero no se movía, ni un movimiento.

Kakuzo se puso entre ellos y con toda determinación sostuvo a Sasuke de su chaqueta pero el moreno con su velocidad se despojó de ella y lo esquivo con mucha dificultad, se alejó rápidamente de él pero no se percató de que Hidan estaba a sus espaldas y volvió a sostenerlo con ambos brazos.

**¡¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te nos escapabas? ¿Eh, zorra asquerosa? **– Lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas luchando para no soltarlo mientras lo acercaba a la ventana –** Mira maldito, saluda a un viejo amigo… **- giró el rostro de Sasuke para que quedara de perfil frente a la ventana -** ¡Di hola!**

Se zafó con todas sus fuerzas, su risa sádica se escuchaba por toda la estancia mientras Kakuzo estaba inmóvil viéndolos. Estaba retorciéndose del dolor mientras se cubría la parte del perfil derecho con la única mano que tenia, se tiró al suelo, el dolor era demasiado. Gritaba y gritaba tanto que en cualquier momento podía quedarse afónico.

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando quitó su mano del rostro, no podía ver nada por su ojo derecho ya que ahora solo quedaba un pedazo de carne quemada y podrida, toda la parte derecha de su cara había desaparecido. Iba a maldecirlos a todo pulmón pero un golpe en su nuca lo dejo inconsciente, tan fuerte que casi le vuela la cabeza. En ese momento todo fue negro.

.

.

.

_Su risita llenaba la estancia, corría lo mas que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían y entonces resbaló con una piedra y cayó sobre su parte inferior pero no dejo de reír, se sentía tan bien salir en el día, entonces se tiro de espaldas mientras sentía el pasto por todo su cuerpo y la ligera brisa._

_**Vámonos Sasuke… **__- justo a su lado se colocó su hermano mayor, el cual tenía un enorme abrigo que lo cubría completamente y un sombrero bastante amplio, guantes, bufanda, gafas oscuras, todo él estaba cubierto._

_**¿Por qué Nii-san? Acabamos de llegar, vamos a jugar un poco **__– se levantó entusiasmado sosteniendo la mano de su hermano pero itachi seguía con su semblante serio._

_**Te dije que podíamos salir si las nubes cubrían el sol, pero no falta mucho para que la brisa se las lleve lejos… recuerda que le sucede a tu hermano si el sol lo llega a tocar…**_

_**Lo lastima… **__- murmuró Sasuke al recordar cuando Itachi descubrió su mano ante un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana y observó como su piel se quemaba, aunque obviamente Itachi la quitó casi al segundo. Suspiró decepcionado aunque no había otra alternativa, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a siempre estar encerrado en la oscuridad._

_**Discúlpame Sasuke… **__- tomó su pequeña mano con la suya que estaba cubierta por un grueso guante negro -__** ¿Qué opinas si en la noche regresamos? Estoy seguro de que varios niños vienen por las luciérnagas…**_

_**Supongo…**__ - apenas susurró._

.

.

.

Abrió su ojo y un tremendo escalofrió le recorrió la columna llenándolo de un suspenso increíble, trató de recordar los acontecimientos recientes pero a su cabeza le tomo más de la cuenta el poder ponerse al tanto de las circunstancias, intentó moverse pero le resultó inútil.

Agitó mareado la cabeza y entonces comprendió su situación, estaba atado frente al marco de la ventana, estaba justo en la mira perfecta del sol pero había algo diferente, las nubes lo cubrían por completo y eso explicaba la razón de porque no sufría quemaduras graves, simplemente se sentía debilitado y con una fuerte resaca junto con un dolor en el cuerpo que no podía describir.

**Tardaste en despertar Uchiha ¿Cómo osas mantenernos esperando? Eres un maleducado ¿no lo crees?** – Kakuzo estaba frente a él sentado en el sillón, como si nada estuviese pasando.

Hiso fuerza para intentar soltarse pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado debilitado como para poder escapar de esa situación y fue justo cuando le llegó el recuerdo de una pequeña pelirrosa a la mente.

**¿Qué hicieron con Sakura? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienen? **– gritó eufórico sin importarle las condiciones en la que se encontraba, estaba claro que ya no tendría escapatoria pero aun estaba Sakura, de ser posible tenía que hacer lo posible para defenderla.

**¿Te refieres a la niña? Pues… Hidan la tiene.**

¡Mierda!

Volteó la cabeza para poder ver mejor con su único ojo, Hidan estaba hasta la esquina y le estaba dando la espalda, peor aún fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

**S-Sakura… **- apenas pudo pronunciar al ver como Hidan le había quitado las prendas superiores mientras la tenia abrazándola y lamiéndole la sangre que se resbalaba por la herida que había en su frente, pasaba su lengua una y otra vez saboreándola, la descendía por su mandíbula a su hombro por su mentón, toda ella era saboreada por el albino que lo hacía sin vergüenza alguna - **¡SUELTALA! **– gruñó.

El susodicho simplemente levanto la mirada y miro como Sasuke lo observaba, rió ante su expresión, estaba remarcado el odio y el desprecio en su mirada pero no podía hacer nada – **Vamos Uchiha ¿Por qué no la compartimos? Su carne en verdad está muy sabrosa, mucho más que la de su tía… **- le dijo para volver a sus lamidas.

**Eres un cerdo Hidan** – escupió mordiéndose de coraje sus labios –** también la mataste a ella ¡ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡¿Por qué las involucraste en esto si a la persona que buscaban es a mi? **– forcejeó para soltarse más las cuerdas que lo sostenía no cedían.

**Porque era aburrido** -respondió Kakuzo en su lugar –** tú eres el último que queda ¿Qué chiste tendría matarte de un solo golpe? Después no tendríamos nada que hacer…**

**Sólo… ¿por eso? **– Gruñó y apretó fuertemente sus dientes intentando controlar toda la furia que comenzaba a dominarlo - **¡¿solo por una estupidez como esa? **– comenzó a forcejear con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero las cadenas con las que estaba atado a la ventana no cedían, Sasuke siempre tuvo una fuerza abrasadora, pero en este caso estaba totalmente debilitado además de que esas eran cadenas especiales, se decía que las utilizaban para capturar a los vampiros en la época de la luna roja, el día en el que se comenzó a exterminar a todos los descendientes de la familia Uchiha, los primeros vampiros que existieron.

Kakuzo miraba un tanto sorprendido como Sasuke se sacudía intentando liberarse de esas cadenas pero de antemano sabía que era imposible, el único capaz de librarse de esas cadenas era Itachi, ya que él era el más fuerte de todos en su familia.

Hidan también lo miraba con una sonrisa, así que soltó a Sakura dejando que callera en seco sobre el piso y se acercó a Sasuke hasta quedar frente a él – **Vaya que realmente de gusta joder Uchiha… **- levantó su mano y le dio una bofetada, Sasuke lo miraba con el odio encarnado en su único ojo – **Kakuzo esto comienza a cabrearme, matémoslo de una buena vez y ya** – volteó a ver a su compañero el cual estaba sentado en el sofá.

**Hazlo tu… ya sabes que me dan asco…**

**¿Ya lo escuchaste? **–Ahora dirigiéndose a Sasuke – **creo que tengo el privilegio de encargarme del último Uchiha así que… ¿Cómo debería terminar contigo? ¿Quieres que te parta a la mitad como lo hice con tu querido Nii-san?**

Al escuchar esas palabras abrió completamente su único ojo, acaso Hidan… - **tu…**

El albino puso su mano sobre su cabello azabache y lo comenzó a alborotar – **¡muy bien! Le has atinado **– agarró sus cabellos y le hiso levantar su rostro para que lo viera fijamente – **fui yo quien partió a la mitad a tu hermano, la verdad no era tan fuerte como decían, creo que la abstinencia le hiso más daño del que calculó, no cavia duda alguna que tu hermano era una mierda como vampiro… ¿qué vampiro no le gusta chupar sangre? Jaja en verdad que era un marica ¿no crees?**

Y así siguió, durante varios minutos Sasuke estuvo obligado a escuchar a Hidan hablándole de las peores maneras de Itachi, de cómo chilló como un cerdo, de cómo escupía sangre y de cómo se arrastraba cual gusano sobre la nieve después de perder las piernas, todas esas cosas hacían hervir mas y mas su sangre, pero no importaba que la rabia lo dominara, estaba consciente de que no podía zafarse.

Su ojo volvo a hacerse cristalino, cuando Hidan le soltó su cabello no hiso esfuerzo alguno y simplemente se quedo con la cabeza baja, sollozando - **… por favor…** -decía entrecortadamente - **…. Déjenla… déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto ** - lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ya no le importaba que se burlaran de él, su orgullo ya estaba más que pisoteado, ahora lo único que le importaba era ella – **a mi hazme lo que quieras, pero déjala en paz….**

**Vaya que estas imbécil si crees que lo hare…** - tras decir eso le dio la espalda para ir por Sakura, la cargó en sus brazos y volvió a ponerse frente a Sasuke – **pero… si te pones obediente… **- tomó su pequeña mano y metió dos de sus dedos en su boca y los comenzó a lamer – **te dejaré ver como la devoro poco a poco y quizá te convide un poco, después de todo solo es un pedazo de carne.**

Sasuke cerró fuertemente su ojo, no podía soportarlo, en verdad el saber que no podía hacer nada y que matarían a la persona que mas amaba frente a él sin siquiera evitarlo, era algo que no podía aguantar.

**Nii-san…** - apenas murmuro.

_**No puedo dejarte solo una eternidad sin que estés en problemas ¿verdad?**_

….

.

.

.

**¿itachi?**

_**Parece que no te he enseñado nada ¿puedo saber por qué demonios estas en una situación tan embarazosa? Me estás haciendo quedar mal Sasuke.**_

**Lo lamento Itachi… me doy cuenta de que sin ti en verdad no soy nada, no puedo hacer nada…**

_**¿No me habías dicho que según tú eras muy poderoso, que no necesitabas de mi y eso? ¿Acaso no dijiste que protegerías a esa niña que tanto querías? A pesar de que te dije que eras un pedófilo…**_

**Creo que no es el momento para que bromees hermano, van a matarme y peor aún, a ella también, mataron a su tía igualmente por mi culpa ¿cómo se supone que debería de reaccionar ante eso?**

… _**tienes que ser responsable, idiota – **_golpe_** – te lo dije una y otra vez, no entables ninguna clase de relación con nadie, y mira nada más como terminaste.**_

**Sermonéame todo lo que quieras, eso no me ayudara a salvarla…**

_**Y más idiota eres ahora Sasuke.**_

**¡Cállate por favor! Son dos licántropos, es medio día y la chica que más he amado en mi jodida vida está a punto de ser devorada por uno de ellos, además por si no te has dado cuenta he perdido un brazo y la mitad de mi cara desapareció, para terminarlo me han encadenado con algo que no puedo romper…**

_**¿No puedes romper? ¿Acaso has olvidado que tu grandioso y magnifico hermano mayor tenía una fuerza que podía incluso con eso…?**_

**No presumas Itachi… además es tu fuerza, no la mía….**

_**Pero bebiste mi sangre, justo antes de desvanecerme bebiste mi sangre, como te dije que lo hicieras si llegaba a pasarme algo, mi sangre esta dentro de ti, me tienes dentro de ti es por eso que puedo hablar contigo en este mismo momento.**_

**Eso significa que…**

_**Puedes usar mi fuerza Sasuke, mi habilidad es ahora tu habilidad, con ella y tu velocidad podrás derrotarlos, tienes que despedazar a esos cerdos que destruyeron nuestras vidas, ¡nuestra familia!**_

**Con la fuerza de mi hermano y mi velocidad….**

_**Podrás proteger incluso a tu pequeña niña, ahora deja de llorar porque me avergüenzas y acaba con ellos de una buena vez.**_

**No quiero que te vayas…**

_**Ahí vas otra vez a llorar, estúpido hermano menor, nunca me iré, siempre estaré aquí dentro de ti, me tendrás jodiendote todo el tiempo, nunca te dejare solo Sasuke, te hice una promesa y la cumpliré.**_

**Te quiero Itachi…**

_**Y yo a ti Sasuke, ahora encárgate de vengar a nuestra familia.**_

.

.

.

**Oye Kakuzo…** - el semblante de Sasuke había cambiado, ya no se escuchaba molesto ni melancólico, su vos ahora era más tranquila pero aun seguía con su rosto bajo y por eso no podía ver que planeaba.

**¿Qué?** – preguntó secamente, incluso Hidan lo miraba extrañado.

**Dijiste que mi hermano… era el uno que podía romper estas cadenas ¿no?** – Hiso presión con su única mano – **pues estas realmente equivocado** – y con toda su fuerza tiró fuertemente de las cadenas con su cuerpo para librarse de estas.

Ahora haciendo uso de su velocidad y aprovechando aun las nubes que cubrían el sol se hiso rápido a la cocina para sacar de ahí los cuchillos de la vajilla de su hermano.

.

.

.

_**Nii-san… ¿Por qué compraste nuevos cubiertos si ya tenemos? Además tu no comes comida… -**__ el pequeño Sasuke veía extrañado como Itachi guardaba la nueva vajilla._

_**No son solo cubiertos Sasuke… es una vajilla de plata**__ – le contestó mientras le mostraba un cuchillo que era mucho más grueso que la mano de su hermano menor._

_**Y… ¿Qué tiene de especial**_

_**Los licántropos son vulnerables a la plata…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Vulnerables. No tardo más de un segundo para sacar uno de los cuchillos estilo carnicero que Itachi había comprando, la plata era letal para ellos y eso era lo que buscaba. No le dio tiempo a Hidan para reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en la cara con la tremenda fuerza que ahora era poseedor, el golpe le hiso soltar a Sakura pero por el momento no la noto y fue directo al corazón del albino y lo enterró en este, ante el contacto de la plata su piel se quemó, comenzó a gritar horriblemente y con su mano tomó el cuchillo para sacarlo pero la piel comenzó a sufrir las mismas quemaduras y ahora no podía soltarlo.

Mientras Hidan moría por el cuchillo que estaba en su corazón, Kakuzo se puso detrás de Sasuke mientras lo sostenía y lo tumbó en el piso -** ¿crees que puedes conmigo? Hidan siempre fue un idiota impulsivo, y ahora está muriendo por ello, creo que seré yo quien me encargue de ti…**

Sasuke estaba haciendo fuerza pero el peso de Kakuzo lo triplicaba y le hacía más difícil moverse pero solo sonrió -** ¿sabes algo Kakuzo? en una vajilla, no solo hay un juego de cubiertos…** - y sacó lo que eran más cuchillos ocultos dentro de su camisa y comenzó a clavárselos por todo su costado, con su fuerza se lo quitó de encima y ya en el piso se puso sobre él para comenzar a darle puñetazos - **¿Quién es ahora la zorra? ¿Quién es ahora la niñita llorona?** – lo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que la máscara que poseía quedo destrozada y vio su rostro, su deforme y ahora destrozado rostro pero aun así con su enorme y sarcástica sonrisa, una sonrisa cosida con hilos.

**Sabes que no somos los únicos, Uchiha… aun hay más de nosotros… y ellos se encargaran de e limitarte** – apenas podía pronunciar las palabras con su mandíbula dislocada.

**Quizá… pero me encargare de cada uno de ellos** – y tras decir eso con el ultimo cuchillo que tenia lo enterró fuertemente en el corazón de Kakuzo.

Pasaron solo unos segundos para que los cuerpos ahora inertes de Hidan y Kakuzo dejaran de moverse, entonces Sasuke pudo al fin suspirar y dejarse caer en el piso, había utilizado la última gota de energía que tenia, las quemaduras, el uso excesivo de sus habilidades y la falta de descanso y sangre comenzaban a hacer efecto.

**Sakura…**

Nuevamente recordó a la pequeña y arrastrándose fue hacia ella, cuando estuvo a su lado la tomo con su único brazo y la acurrucó en su pecho, podía sentir su respiración todavía, la examinó un momento y lo único que notó fue el golpe en su cabeza, al parecer estaba bien.

**Lo logré pequeña… los derroté, estamos a salvo** – la abrazó fuertemente mientras sonreía, habían sobrevivido a esa pesadilla.

Des afortunadamente para Sasuke, la pesadilla estaba ahora en su climax.

Las nubes se habían ido.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era el radiante y gigantesco sol que llenaba todo el lugar con sus rayos extinguiendo toda oscuridad.

En esta ocasión, el tiempo se había acabado para Sasuke.

_She's out of sight  
He's out of mind  
They've always lived in the castle_

**Próximo capitulo: My Birthday Massacre  
**último capitulo!


	13. My Birthday Massacre

**Déjame entrar**

**Nota de autora:**

Esta vez no quise hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo como con el capitulo anterior, la verdad lo siento T/T es que ustedes saben… tarea, actividades dibujos, juegos y a veces la inspiración falla o simplemente… no nacen las ganas de escribir y cuando escribes en un estado así, no es lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión las ganas me sobraron jaja.

Pues sí, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi querida historia (que no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto x/x) y también quería agradecerles a todos y todas sus apoyos que me han dado en el transcurso de esto, en verdad les estoy eternamente agradecida. Y sobre todo la paciencia que me tuvieron para acabarla, en verdad muchísimas gracias.

**Summary:**

Después de todo, ya se lo había prometido antes. Ahora le toca cumplir con su promesa y dejarle drenar aquel líquido que la mantiene viva para que él continuara existiendo.

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Rating  
**M

**Advertencias  
**Lemmon / Lolicon / Gore / Lenguaje fuerte

.

.

.

**Déjame entrar**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 12: My Birthday Massacre**

.

_**Felicitaciones hermano, ahora puedes considerarte todo un adulto… **__- le comentaba con una picara sonrisa mientras le daba un bulto cubierto por una sabana._

_**Por supuesto Nii-san, ya soy un chico grande**__ – Sasuke intentaba sonar serio e inexpresivo ante aquel comentario lo cual no le funcionó ya que se notaba un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas y una semi-sonrisa al notar su regalo– __**ahora tengo 12 años.**_

_**Sigues siendo muy pequeño para mí**__ –dijo Itachi mientras veía como Sasuke desenvolvía aquel bulto para observar su interior – __**considéralo un obsequio…**_

_Emocionado desenvolvió aquel objeto para descubrir lo que había en su interior y darse cuenta que era una especie de cilindro relleno de arena, era como dos copas unidas por la parte más delgada, curioso se percató de que si lo ponía en posición vertical la arena caía poco a poco hasta quedar vacía de un lado, volvió a voltearlo y miro como la arena se deslizaba lentamente por el orificio por donde se unían ambas copas._

_**Se dice Sasuke… que se utiliza para medir el tiempo**__ – se sentó Itachi al notar a su pequeño hermano tan fascinado con aquel objeto –__** te puede servir mucho, para que ya no te sientas desesperado para saber si ya se oculto el sol.**_

_Guardaron silencio un momento y la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció por un instante y bajó su mirada -__** ¿Por qué a Nii-san le afecta tanto el sol? A mí no me hace nada…**_

_Itachi suspiró, explicarle las verdaderas razones de aquello lo intrigaba demasiado pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle a su hermano - __**es porque estoy enfermo Sasuke… hace tiempo cuando eras un bebe nuestro abuelo me contagió y por eso no puedo estar en el sol.**_

_Sasuke abrió completamente los ojos -__** ¿el abuelo Madara? Pero si él es una persona muy agradable ¿Por qué haría algo así?**_

_Itachi había sido mordido justo después de cumplir 20 años, en esa época Sasuke apenas era un bebé – __**para salvarme Sasuke…**_

_**.**_

.

.

Sentía un fuerte martilleo en su cabeza, el dolor era apenas soportable que prefirió quedarse recostada y cerrar sus ojos. La tenue luz que aún entraba por la ventana le lastimaba un poco aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Fue cuando entonces todo le cayó como balde de agua helada.

Los hombres malos.

El golpe que recibió.

Sasuke herido.

**¡Sasuke-kun!** – sin importarle el dolor que aun sentía se reincorporó en su cama para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado a ella? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Qué había pasado? Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, observo cómo había una gran herida cerca de su sien aunque no parecía de peligro pero esa era la causante del martilleo en su cabeza.

Con una toalla limpia que tenía en su armario la humedeció y se limpió para evitar que quedara infectada, miró el reloj y notó que eran cerca de las siete. Aún había rayos de sol aunque eran muy escasos pero no tardaría mucho para obscurecer en su totalidad.

Nerviosa comenzó a llamar a Sasuke esperanzada de encontrarlo pero como era de esperarse no estaba en casa, no lo encontraba. Asustada salió del departamento y fue al vecino pero le llegaron a la mente todas las cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar involuntariamente, tragó saliva y temerosa tocó la puerta.

Nadie contestó.

Volvió a tocarla pero seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna, un poco más tranquila tomó el picaporte y lo giró mas este no cedió, estaba cerrada.

**¿Dónde estás Sasuke-kun? **

.

.

.

_Sentía su sangre brotar sin parar por la herida de su cuello y estomago, sabía que tenía que haber huido de esa situación pero le resulto imposible. El ver como ese sujeto se abalanzaba contra la pequeña niña no pudo reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera en ir a ayudarla pero a pesar de ya ser un joven cercano a 19 años no pudo hacer nada._

_Aquel sujeto no solo era un tanto mayor también era demasiado fuerte, no pudo hacer nada al recibir sus golpes ni cuando lo pateó mientras estaba en el piso, no pudo hacer nada ni siquiera cuando comenzó a correr entre los árboles, no pudo defenderse cuando ese sujeto se aferró a su hombro y le encajó esa enorme mandíbula que tenia haciendo su sangre fluir._

_¿Por qué los odian tanto? ¿Por qué su familia sufrió tanto de aquello? Ahora podía comprender más a su hermano, él era aun un bebé cuando atacaron a su familia pero Itachi ya era mayor. No solo había visto como despedazaron a cada miembro de la familia Uchiha también se vio encargado de sacrificarse a sí mismo para poder salvarse y protegerlo._

_**¡Sasuke!**_

_No se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado Itachi, ni en qué momento le había quitado aquella bestia de encima. Aquella que se hacía pasar por hombre._

_Se sentía ligero, sentía frio y le comenzó a dar sueño. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo, el semi nublado cielo sintiendo los copos de nieve deslizase por sus mejillas. La nieve perdía su virginal tono al combinarse con su sangre derramada._

_Ya no dolía, ya no había dolor._

_No había nada._

_**¡Sasuke! Hermano, por favor resiste!**__ – Itachi lo movió para comprobar que aun siguiera vivo, su pulso aun se mantenía pero no tardaba en detenerse. Aquella mordida cerca de su hombro y la herida en su pecho provocada por la garra de ese licántropo lo había dejado en peores circunstancias –__** por favor Sasuke ¡resiste!**_

_**Nii-san… **__- apenas pudo pronunciar pero la sangre que brotaba de su boca se lo impedía del todo mientras hacia lo posible por no ahogarse con ella -__**¿eres tú?**_

_Itachi se mordió el labio, las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, iba a perder a Sasuke. Después de todo lo que hiso, después de todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar incluyéndose a sí mismo no pudo protegerlo, al final terminaría muerto como el resto de la familia. Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada, él era totalmente inocente de esa disputa y ahora iba a morir por los errores de otros._

_**T-tengo miedo... nii-san**__ –cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo de su hermano el cual lo estaba abrazando – __**m-me duele nii-san **__– sus lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, nunca le había expresado de una forma tan abierta sus sentimientos pero ahora tras saber que iba a morir ya no tenía miedo de volver a ser el hermano pequeño que siempre está siendo cuidado por su hermano._

_Pero después Sasuke ya no dijo nada, se quedo ahí cayado frio y herido. Itachi ya solo abrazaba a un cuerpo inerte y pálido, lo que antes era su hermano._

_**No… **__- decía entre dientes sintiendo como el dolor lo llenaba desde el fondo de su ser, desde donde hace mucho tiempo se encontraba latiendo su corazón – __**no puedo dejar que esto acabe así…**_

_Con cuidado recostó el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke se acercó a su cuello y desenfundado el par de colmillos que lo caracterizaba como vampiro los encajó en la pálida piel de su cuello. Lo mordió y tomó toda la sangre que quedaba dentro de él._

_Al terminar se separó y llevó ahora su boca a su muñeca, la mordió y comenzó a succionar su propia sangre hasta que su boca quedó llena de ella. Para cumplir el trato, debe de hacerse un intercambio de sangre solo así la enfermedad se podrá transmitir, la pureza de la persona y su sangre son la clave para ello._

_Abrió un poco los labios de su hermano los juntó con los de él para meter la sangre dentro de la boca de Sasuke y con su propio aire hacia lo posible para hacer que se la tragara y así cumplir el trato._

.

.

.

Algo paso por su cabeza en ese momento, aun había luz solar y eso significaba que Sasuke debía estar escondido para que no lo lastimara. Regresó a su departamento y cerró absolutamente todas las cortinas para evitar los rayos del sol, ya en la oscuridad volvió a su cuarto y encendió la luz para poder ver mejor -** ¿Sasuke? **– Volvió a llamarlo y se percató de que en su cama las cobijas cubrían la parte de abajo justo debajo de la cama no podía entrar luz.

Se inclinó y levantó un poco las sabanas y observó justo debajo de estas un bulto – **Sasuke-kun.. Ven, ya no hay luz** – le dio su mano y aquel bulto se movió y la tomó – **ahh! **– Sakura lo soltó rápidamente al sentirlo, era como si su piel fuera grumosa y pegajosa, sintió asco al haberlo tocado ¿pero qué había tocado?

Se hiso para atrás aun estando sentada y miró como el bulto al salir cobró forma de una persona pero estaba totalmente cubierto con una sabana. Apenas podía notar los mechones azulados de su cabeza.

**¿Qué…paso Sasuke-kun?** – volvió a buscar su mano para sostenerla pero al tocarla pudo observar claramente que estaba llena de ámpulas con sangre coagulada como si estuviera podrida. Podía ver sus venas y más aun en su dorso eran visibles el inicio de lo huesos que conectaban a sus dedos. La piel la tenía negra y parecía que había larvas en ella.

Aterrada retrocedió un tanto mas mientras sintió arcadas al ver que todo el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones, el aroma que desprendía era peor que la carne podrida en sí. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras él simplemente inclinaba la cabeza para cubrir su vergüenza con el poco cabello que aun tenia ya que también varias partes de su cabeza fueron arrancadas.

**E-el… s-sol **– apenas pronunció –** a-aafec-tó** – le era casi imposible hablar, las quemaduras internas se habían encargado de sus cuerdas bucales y su lengua no podía articular bien. Se cubrió aun más con la sabana con movimientos torpes ya que solo contaba con su única mano. Estar en esa apariencia frente a Sakura le avergonzaba en sobre manera no quería que lo viera así, no ella.

Al verlo mejor sus ojos se cristalizaron, era Sasuke ahora no cavia dudas. Era él, ese ser extraño y herido era Sasuke Uchiha – **lo siento Sasuke…** - se puso en su lado – **perdón por actuar así, pero es que no pensé que fueras tu… **- al estar más cerca pudo verlo detalladamente – **en verdad estas gravemente herido ¡tengo que llevarte al hospital!** –ahora sin miedo ni asco tomó suavemente su mano entre las de ella, delicadamente teniendo miedo de lastimarlo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Sasuke apenas hiso una sonrisa sarcástica –** No… no… hos-pitales…. P-para c-cosas co-mo yo…** - intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible, Sakura hiso que se recargara en ella para poder ayudarlo poco a poco.

**Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer Sasuke?** – Le preguntaba intrigada luego de ayudarlo a reincorporarse – **estas muy gravemente herido, debemos hacer algo, además fue mi culpa** – inclinó su rostro – **en verdad lo lamento, fue mi culpa que esto pasara.**

Sintió como su mano putrefacta se posaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba suavemente –** soy y-yo el que… d-debe dis-culpar** – Sakura levantó su mirada para verlo y notó como los ojos de Sasuke habían desaparecido, no había nada en uno de los orificios donde debía estar su ojo mientras que el otro parecía que su piel se había derretido.

Sasuke movió su cabeza para hacer que su poco cabello cubriera su rosto, no podía ver pero sabía que Sakura lo estaba mirando y no quería sentirse más apenado. La pelirrosa entendió en ese momento sus sentimientos así que solo se limitó a bajar su mirada, sostuvo su mano con la de ella para darle apoyo siempre estaría ahí para él.

**¿Qué puedo hacer Sasuke-kun? **

No respondió. No decían nada y un silencio incomodo lleno la estancia, Sakura solo optó por sentarse en la cama mientras jalaba a Sasuke para que hiciera lo mismo ya que se veía increíblemente exhausto, incluso podía notar que estaba agitado.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decirse nada el uno al otro, la pequeña sólo se recargó en el pecho del pelinegro. Sentía arcadas debido al penetrante aroma a putrefacto que emanaba de él mas no se alejó, no iba a abandonarlo jamás.

Sasuke después de un momento levantó apenas su mano y la posó en su mejilla acariciándola, seguramente su sangre mancharía su blanca y tersa piel – **La o-ppción…**. – dijo entrecortadamente –** s-seria.. i-irme Sa-Saku…**

Ante tales palabras Sakura levantó su mirada -**¿irte? ¿A dónde Sasuke-kun?**

**Lejos…** - fue lo único que dijo y se puso de pie – **v-volverán y… no… no quiero… q-que las-timen…** - entonces la soltó para con su mano ubicarse en la posición donde estaba y dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte Sakura lo detuvo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

**¡¿Estás loco?** – Casi le gritó - **¿Cómo piensas irte en esas condiciones? ¡Ni siquiera puedes ver!** – Sus ojos se cristalizaron - **¡prometiste que nunca ibas a abandonarme! ¡Que siempre estaríamos juntos! **– Hundió su cabeza en su espalda – **estaré dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de estar contigo ¿recuerdas?**

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí parado – **Ssabes q-que eso…. Imp-osible**.

Esas escasas palabras le llegaban en lo más profundo, lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo. Sí antes era difícil ahora tras lo que paso ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura, estar con Sasuke era un riesgo total debido a que es el blanco de esos hombres y su condición lo empeoraba aun mas - **¿Qué harás para recuperarte?**

**d-dormir… **- inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocara la puerta, Sakura aun lo sostenía y sentir su calor le brindaba confianza, algo que no quería perder que en verdad le dolía dejar – **l-la sangr-e…. ay-yuda p-pero…. N-o … fuer…za ** - suspiró y era cierto, si tomaba sangre podría recuperarse rápidamente mas no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse así que dormir era la segunda opción pero desafortunadamente eso le llevaría muchísimo más tiempo.

Sakura abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo ¿sangre?

Entonces Sasuke sintió como Sakura lo soltaba y escuchó el sonido de un interruptor –** he apagado la luz Sasuke-kun, así que no tengas pena porque no puedo verte** – la escuchó decir para después sentir como sostenía su mano y lo jaló hacia la cama para dejarlo recostado boca arriba.

**S-saku…. ¿Qué…?**

Tras dejarlo recostado ella se quitó el suéter que tenia para quedar solo con su delicado sostén y tímida deslizó los tirantes hasta quedar bajo sus hombros. Se acercó a Sasuke y con las mejillas sonrojadas en su totalidad se colocó suavemente sobre él para no lastimarlo.

**Toma mi sangre Sasuke-kun…**

.

.

.

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Una sensación extraña lo invadió en el momento, era como estar mareado mientras sientes que estas cayendo y la euforia lo llenó de pies a cabeza combinado con un sentimiento de adrenalina que lo perturbaba por completo._

_Se levantó de golpe pero cayó en seco en el frio piso al notar como sus piernas le fallaban. Más confundido que asustado corrió hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta y la abrió para sentir su cuerpo iluminarse con los rayos del sol._

_Se cubrió el rostro inmediatamente la luz estuvo a punto de quemarle los ojos mientras comenzó a sentir su carne arder. Miró como su pálida piel comenzó poco a poco a tornarse roja y a arder, el dolor no llego si no poco después de estar bajo aquellos rayos._

_Sin explicación volvió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba mientras la puerta se cerró tras él, volteo ahora más confundido que antes y miro como Itachi había cerrado la puerta._

_**Recuéstate… **__- le ordenó pero no pudo obedecer ya que había caído nuevamente al suelo, estaba débil, mareado y confuso._

_**¿Qué… que pasa?**__ – logró decir después de que Itachi lo cargara y recostara en la cama entonces los recuerdos le llegaron a la mente. Se sentó rápidamente e inspecciono su cuerpo, no había mordida no había ninguna herida, no había nada - __**¿Qué me paso Itachi?**_

_**Lo siento Sasuke… no tenía otra alternativa…**_

.

.

.

Tras decir esas palabras un tremendo escalofrió lo recorrió por completo y sus colmillos se desenfundaron inmediatamente – **NO!** – Gritó mientras se reincorporaba y la alejaba lo mas que podía con su mano – **¡t-te MA-TARIA! **– logró decir entre jadeos, sus instintos se activaron con la sola promesa de sangre pero no podía permitirse caer ante eso. En su actual posición no podría controlarse y estaba claro que terminaría matando a Sakura.

Sabía que eso pasaría pero ella solo sonrió y apartando su mano se volvió a acercar a él y lo abrazo – **no me importa… te amo Sasuke-kun** – se separó un momento solo para acercarse a su rostro y besar superficialmente sus labios, así sintió los colmillos de Sasuke que la asustaron más no se alejó –** por toda la eternidad mi señor…**

Sin más que decir Sasuke la empujó y cambiando roles se recostó sobre ella hundiendo su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. La respiración de Sakura comenzó a notarse agitada, Sasuke se había pegado mucho a ella tanto que la apretaba y tras unos momentos sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello, algo húmedo. Sasuke la estaba lamiendo.

Pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios, era inevitable –** S-Sasu…**

…

**¡AAAAH!**

Un grito salió de su boca, un grito increíblemente potente. Sasuke había enterrado su mandíbula en su frágil cuello, sentía como si le fuese a arrancar la cabeza ya que era demasiado brusco.

**¡!AAAAAAAAHHH AAAHHH!**

Seguía gritando, con cada succionada podía sentir como le arrancaba la vida. Con todas sus fuerzas hiso lo posible por quitárselo de encima pero pese a sus intentos no podía apartarlo. Lo empujaba con sus brazos pero no podía ni siquiera moverlo.

Sasuke la sostenía con su único brazo disponible, no iba a soltarla. Succionaba gustoso su sangre y era increíblemente deliciosa dulce y con una textura sin igual. Encajaba aun más sus colmillos en su cuello, debía tomarla toda.

Hasta la última gota

**¡!AAAHH! **

Después de tanto gritar su garganta se seco, comenzó a sentirse mareada y sus fuerzas se agotaron. Sus manos cayeron a los lados mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el dolor era insoportable y sentía la mordida más fuerte que antes. Gemidos llorosos salían de sus labios, le dolía y mucho. Sasuke la estaba lastimando. ¿Es que así se siente la mordida de un vampiro?

Pero decidió dejar de pelear después de todo lo había prometido, ahora le tocaba cumplir con su promesa y haciendo uso de su ultima pisca de energía rodeo a Sasuke con sus brazos.

.

.

.

_Estaba en el rincón y se cubría su rostro, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Temblaba tanto de miedo como de culpa, la culpa era enorme y más aun al sentir su boca aun húmeda. Separó un momento sus manos de su rostro y las miro, rojas._

_Sus manos estaban totalmente impregnadas de sangre tanto su boca y su ropa, comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Era un monstruo y era su culpa._

_Itachi al escuchar esos gritos corrió en dirección a su hermano ¿estaba en peligro?_

_Cuando llego al callejón de donde venían miro a Sasuke hundido en la esquina en posición fetal, su rostro cubierto por sus manos mientras lloraba, espera, no lloraba, más bien gritaba._

_**¡Sasuke!**__ – se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado y le hiso levantar su rostro el cual estaba impregnado de sangre al igual que sus ojos. Sus ojos ónice ahora eran el carmín intenso, eso solo significaba una sola cosa._

_**¡Lo siento Itachi! **__– Se recargó en su hermano mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho __**- ¡lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo yo….. ¡ **__- apenas se le lograba entender entre los sollozos._

_El mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo para mostrarle su apoyo ¿Qué había sucedido? Pero su respuesta se vio resuelta al ver la otra esquina del callejón, estaba el cuerpo de una chica, era el cadáver de una joven de no más de 15 años. La observo con más cuidado para notar la causa de su muerte. Una enorme mordida se avecinaba por su cuello._

_**Maté a una niña… **_

.

.

Aflojó el agarre de su mandíbula, entonces se separó. Lamió sus labios saboreando las últimas gotas que habían quedado de sangre y así abrió los ojos. Se reincorporó sentándose en la cama mientras suspiraba agachó su cabeza y pudo notar que ya podía ver, sus ojos se habían regenerado. Miro su mano, ahora su piel ya se encontraba mejor solo parecía un poco irritada pero nada que no pudiera sanar rápidamente. Solo faltaba su otra mano ya que aun no se regeneraba pero en cuanto a todo lo demás parecía estar bien. No había problema se decía, su brazo no tardara en sanar.

El cuarto estaba oscuro en su totalidad como lo había dicho Sakura pero eso no le impedía ver mejor que si estuviera iluminado, ahora volteo su mirada para ver aquel cuerpo que estaba en la cama.

Sus increíbles y hermosos ojos jade ahora tenían una tonalidad grisácea y su piel se tornaba azul. Sus labios estaban morados y su rostro húmedo, húmedo por sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, mirando a la nada. La observo completamente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente frágil parecía que cualquier movimiento podría romperla. Solo tenía su sostén puesto el cual estaba mal acomodado.

Eso le hiso fijar sus ojos en la mordida, esta ya no desprendía sangre probablemente porque… ya no tenía.

Se inclino hacia ella y cerro sus ojos, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Al separarse lamió sus labios suavemente saboreando el sabor salado que había obtenido por las lagrimas, mientras lo hacía llevo su única mano al cuello herido de la pelirrosa y arañó la parte de su mordida haciendo desaparecer los agujeros confundiéndolos con cortadas.

Al alejarse y ver su labor parecía que más bien la herida fue provocada con un cuchillo pero ya no brindaba nada de sangre. Se puso de pie y se quedó ahí parado viéndola por un rato.

**Lo siento Sakura**

.

.

.

_Nii-san, siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?_

_Por siempre Sasuke_

.

_Hermano, ¿puedo salir a jugar con los niños?_

_Lo siento Sasuke, pero creo que esta ocasión no._

.

_Oye hermano ¿Qué es eso?_

_Se le conoce como "reloj" es con lo que puedes medir el tiempo_

_._

_Me siento extraño Itachi…_

_Es porque tu sangre está cambiando Sasuke._

_._

_Oye nii-san ¿Cómo eran oka-san y oto-san?_

_Oka-san se parecía mucho a ti, y oto-san a mí…_

.

_Hermano, deja de tratarme como a un niño…_

_Para mi sigues viéndote pequeño._

.

.

.

_**Estos… ¿son los recuerdos de Sasuke?**_

.

.

.

**Agh...** – Se quejó Jiraya al escuchar su teléfono vibrar - **¿Quién demonios me hablara a esta hora?** – Perezosamente después de varios intentos logró sostener su celular y con un solo ojo miró el número que marcaba - **¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?** – Gruño soñoliento – **mas te vale que no estés desnudo en un callejón porque no iré a salvarte… **

**Jiraya ven al hospital rápido, se trata de Sakura – **dijo ignorando totalmente el comentario de su ex compañero.

Ante tales palabras se reincorporó totalmente **- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?** – se levantó para ir por su ropa sin soltar el teléfono.

**Hace un par de horas recibí una llamada anónima de alguien diciendo que ocurrió un incidente en los departamento** – dijo con un tono de nerviosismo –** te lo explicare con detalles cuando vengas al hospital** – colgó.

.

.

.

El sol había salido nuevamente, ya era el segundo día y Sakura no todavía no había despertado. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación para ir directamente a la maquina que café, tomo un vaso desechable para servirse un poco más.

**¿Cómo sigue?**

Jiraya se volteó para ver el pálido rostro del detective –** aun no despierta pero el doctor dice que ya paso lo peor, solo queda esperar** – tomó un sorbo del café mientras se dirigían los dos a la habitación - **¿descubriste algo? **– se recargó en la pared al igual que su compañero.

Orochimaru miraba fijamente a Sakura, la había encontrado en su habitación con una seria herida en el cuello y drenada de sangre. Muy probablemente esa herida era la culpable pero lo inexplicable era que no había ningún rastro en su habitación. La única explicación era que la habían herido en algún otro sitio y después la llevaron a su habitación pero era una teoría muy poco probable.

**Pues algo muy extraño **– sacó un cigarrillo que tenia dentro de su saco, lo llevo a sus labios y lo encendió –** comenzamos a preguntar a los demás vecinos, afirmaron haber escuchado ruidos de gritos por la noche pero nadie vio nada. Pensaron que eran de la televisión, uno de los niños que estaba fuera jugando dice que vio a un hombre salir de la ventana** – llenó su boca del humo para luego sacarlo –** cuesta creer ese testimonio, Sakura habita en el departamento del tercer piso, si salto de esa ventana no era muy seguro que se mantuviera de pie. Estaba muy oscuro decía el niño, así que pudo ser su imaginación.**

Frunció el ceño al verlo así que se dirigió a el detective para quitarle su cigarrillo – **estas en un hospital idiota** – su compañero lo miró curioso con una ceja levantada –** entonces ¿Cómo podemos considerar lo que paso?**

**Aun hay mas amigo** – ahora sacó un chicle de su pantalón y lo metió a su boca –** el vecino de a lado no estaba y por más que tocamos no habría nadie. Otros testigos afirman que ahí vivía un joven que se juntaba mucho con Sakura. Le pedimos al encargado si podíamos entrar para investigar, sacamos la orden y al entrar encontramos algo muy interesante… **

**¿Qué cosa?**

**A simple vista parecía un departamento normal y vacio pero al traer al equipo encontramos con luz ultravioleta que el departamento había estado cubierto en sangre** – entrecerró sus ojos – **como si hubiese habido un asesinato…**

Jiraya se sobre saltó -** ¿uno como el de Tsunade?** – El pelinegro afirmó - **¿quiere decir que Sakura fue atacada por el mismo culpable?**

**Exactamente, aunque no me queda claro como llego a su habitación ¿Quién la llevo? Es obvio que no pudo ella sola porque estaba drenada de sangre…**

**¿Y si la atacaron antes después de entrar? Mientras dormía pudo ser…**

Orochimaru fijó sus ojos en él e hiso una burbuja que explotó -** ¿y qué hicieron con su sangre?**

Se miraban los dos, no importaba cuales teorías tuvieran no podrían saber nada hasta que Sakura despertara ya que era claro que lo haría porque no estaba muerta. Estuvo a punto de morir pero la encontraron justo a tiempo. Sea quien sea quien hiso la llamada, la salvó.

**Sa…Sasu…**

Ambos voltearon al escuchar esos susurros, el cuerpo de Sakura se estaba moviendo y Jiraya notó como comenzó a abrir sus ojos –**Sakura ¡qué alegría! Me tenías muy preocupado – **la abrazó suavemente al verla sentarse.

Sostuvo su cabeza un momento en lo que su visión se aclaraba, después de espabilarse levantó la mirada para ver a su tío y el detective.

**Nos diste un gran susto pequeña **– le dijo Orochimaru expresando una gran sonrisa -**¿Cómo te sientes?**

Pero Sakura no los estaba escuchando, ella simplemente parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada pero al voltear su rostro hacia la ventana vio que era medio día - **… se fue** – tras decir eso sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente y comenzó a llorar -** … se fue… **- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Su tío no comprendía a que se debía eso, nadie sabía. Solo se quedaron ahí escuchándola llorar sin recibir respuesta alguna del porque del llanto.

.

.

.

**Muy bien señoritas** – todas pusieron atención al ver que su profesora entró a los vestidores – **prepárense mis sirenas porque vamos a comenzar la clase.**

**Hai Kurenai-sensei **– contestaron todas al unisonó.

Lentamente se dirigió a su casillero, no estaba tan emocionada como las demás niñas al entrar a la alberca –** Sakura-chan** – escuchó que la llamaron, se volteó para visualizar a Hinata ya vestida con el traje de natación solo que cubierta con la toalla y las mejillas sonrojadas – **olvidé traer algo para sostenerme el cabello ¿podrías prestarme algo?**

Sakura la vio fijamente y con una tenue sonrisa le entregó un listón, el cabello de Hinata había crecido notablemente. Ahora le llegaba por arriba de la cintura – **claro Hinata** – después de dárselo abrió su casillero y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

**No te ves muy emocionada –** le comento la chica tras amarar su cabello para ponerse el gorro correspondiente de natación -**¿sucede algo?**

Suspiró pesadamente ante sus palabras –** no es nada, enserio** – fingió una sonrisa –** ya vete Hinata, ahora te alcanzo** – dicho esto la dejó sola.

Después de guardar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa tomó su toalla y el gorro. Al salir de los vestidores se topó con el espejo que había en los baños y se miró de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a verse más desarrollado, además este día podría considerarse especial ya que justamente hoy cumplía los 15 años.

Tocó el espejo con la punta de sus dedos y se miró fijamente a los ojos y estos se posaron en su cuello, en la cicatriz. Acarició superficialmente el espejo justo en esa parte, no había un solo día en el que no pensara en Sasuke. Después de lo que paso no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

Absolutamente nada. Ya nada le importaba también, el detective había dejado el caso cerrado después de que ella no le dijo nada, fingió no recordar nada y todo se sumió a un intento de asalto a su hogar. Su tío Jiraya había tenido que salir de viaje por algunos negocios que tenia y debido a los estudios no pudo llevarla con él. Al final se había quedado sola.

Suspiró tristemente y volvió a mirarse, ya podía notar sus senos más desarrollados, claro que no eran enormes. Sus piernas se veían mas torneadas probablemente gracias al ejercicio y su cintura ya era más pequeña, quizá no era una chica muy voluptuosa como la mayoría de ahí lo cual la hacia el blanco de las burlas (pero después de lo que paso nadie se atrevía a burlarse de ella frente a frente) aun así podía defenderse bien porque tenía unas caderas muy llamativas.

**Sakura, ya comenzó la clase** – la profesora la llamó al notar que era la única que quedaba.

**Enseguida voy sensei** – tomó la toalla nuevamente y se topó con la profesora en la salida.

**Si mas no recuerdo, es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? –** Sakura afirmó y la profesora la rodeó con sus brazos –** felicidades pequeña, ya eres todo una señorita pero ten cuidado con los chicos porque estas comenzando una edad de cambios radicales.**

Volvió a fingir una sonrisa –**lo tengo mucho en cuenta sensei** – devolvió el abrazo – **muchas gracias.**

Al salir vio a todas ya dentro chapoteando y jugando unas con otras, en verdad no estaba de ánimos. Después de hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento entró sin quejarse de lo fría que estaba el agua inicio con sus ejercicios dando vueltas por la alberca. Después de bastante tiempo ya solo se encontraban unas cuantas chicas mientras Sakura seguía practicando.

**Sakura…** - la llamó la profesora –** ya sal de ahí, la clase terminó.**

Sakura se detuvo al tocar la otra esquina – **permítame quedarme un poco mas sensei, quiero practicar. **

La profesora Kurenai suspiró - **está bien, dejare la puerta abierta, pero no te quedes tanto tiempo que ya es tarde – **y se fue.

Por un largo rato se quedó Sakura, sumida en sus pensamientos y sobretodo sus recuerdos. Extrañaba su aroma tan varonil, su actitud posesiva que tomaba con ella pero sobre todas las cosas era su mirada, esa fría y pasional mirada. Ahora que ya era más madura se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, cuando era una niña no comprendía del todo pero ahora era más claro que antes. Se arrepentía de no haber actuado correctamente, de no haber sido más atrevida.

Al terminar de dar varias vueltas salió de la pisana y se quitó inmediatamente los googles y el gorro para ir directo a las duchas. Ya dentro y tras haber tomado su toalla se despojó del traje de baño y entró. Desde hacía tiempo que se sentía extraña, como observada y siempre tuvo la esperanza de voltear y ver a Sasuke o de que alguien llegara por detrás abrazándola y escuchar su seductora vos. Quería sentir su toque otra vez. Volver a sentir sus manos en su piel, su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Incluso quería sentir sus colmillos perforarla nuevamente, fue el momento más doloroso y el más placentero de toda su vida. Se sentía una masoquista ante ese pensamiento pero era la verdad, no le importaría si Sasuke la mordiera por todos lados asta desangrar, de hecho le excitaba mucho la idea. Sentir sus manos en su cuerpo mientras su lengua la saboreaba totalmente y sus colmillos se encajaban en su delicada piel tomando cada gota de sangre hasta hacerla ver las estrellas. En verdad que se había vuelto una masoquista después de eso.

Al terminar de ducharse salió envuelta sólo en una toalla pero grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unas caras que no había visto hace bastante tiempo en los vestidores.

**¿te acuerdas de nosotros maldita perra?**

.

.

.

Había pasado bastante tiempo, tanto tiempo que ya no podía soportar. Al menos podía verla, pero no le gustaba del todo que solo fuera de esa forma. Si volvía a reunirse con ella seria para siempre, ya no habría vuelta atrás después de todo ella le había jurado lealtad pero todavía estaba el delicado tema.

La amaba demasiado como para arrastrarla a ese mundo abismal.

Al menos eso pensaba.

.

.

.

La vos áspera de Nagihiko le causo un tremendo escalofrió y lo peor es que no estaba solo, a su lado estaban dos de esos amigos que siempre lo siguen como moscas y su hermano menor – **¿creíste que después de semejante paliza que le diste a mi hermano te iba a dejar ir como si nada?**

El peligro era inminente, reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección contraria dirigiéndose a la alberca, estando ahí podría gritar y el eco haría que alguien la escuchara y acudiera en su ayuda pero no contó conque sus pies se resbalaran en el azulejo y cayera golpeándose fuertemente en el rostro. No podía levantarse por el dolor así que se fue arrastrando pero no avanzó muy lejos cuando sus atacantes llegaron.

**Mírala… arrastrándose como una sanguijuela** – comento Akihiko al colocarse a su lado – **espero que no olvides que tengo que devolverte el favor** – y la pateó en su estomago con todas sus fuerzas.

Al sentir semejante dolor lanzó un grito esperando que alguien la escuchara pero fue callado cuando Nagihiko le cubrió la boca con su mano e intento quitarle la toalla, Sakura luchó para soltarse pero en ese momento el mayor sacó una enorme navaja que tenía en su bolsillo.

**Mas te vale que me escuches con atención** – le gritó mientras le apretaba la boca con su mano y el cuello con la navaja – **tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste ¿recuerdas? Pero antes de eso nosotros pasaremos un buen rato contigo** – Sakura intento moverse pero Nagihiko encajó mas la navaja haciendo temblar su piel – **pero si te pones difícil vas a terminar siendo penetrada con esta navaja así que ¿Qué prefieres? Qué prefieres que te metamos ¿eh?**

Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira e impotencia, no tardaron en hacerse cristalinos. Sólo pudo optar por desviar la mirada, tenía que pensar en algo rápido aunque las opciones eran escasas. Rápidamente sintió como le arrebataron la toalla dejándola en la desnudes total, se sonrojó totalmente e intentó cubrirse pero le sostuvieron las manos y comenzaron a toquetearla por todos lados.

Apretaron sus senos con tal fuerza que le dolió y bruscamente le abrieron las piernas y le invadieron su parte más intima. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería ver quién era el que le estaba provocando tanto dolor. En un intento desenfrenado logró darle una patada a el chico que estaba toqueteándola y se hiso para atrás intentando alejarse pero la sostuvieron de los tobillos.

**No se rinde Nagihiko –** comentó Akihiko que se encargaba de sostenerla por los brazos.

**Tengo una idea** – entonces la arrastraron hasta la orilla de la alberca y la pusieron boca abajo frente a ella –** te va a gustar quieras lo o no ¿me escuchaste estúpida Sakura?**

No volteó a verlos, hacia lo posible por no llorar mientras sus ojos relucían de furia – **son unos malditos cobardes, siempre lo han sido** – volteó su cabeza para verlos de reojo, jamás volvería a llorar y menos frente a ellos - **¡van a pagar por esto!** – escupió.

Sin decir mas Nagihiko le agarro su cabello jalándole la cabeza y se acercó a su oído –** veamos que tanto soportas, así que respira hondo… -** y metió sólo su cabeza al agua.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo bruscamente intentando zafarse antes de que el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones se acabara pero no le era posible solo sintió como un par de manos comenzaron a estrujar sus senos pellizcando dolorosamente sus pezones y como le abrieron las piernas, iban a violarla mientras su cabeza estaba bajo el agua.

Un grito salió de su boca pero solo burbujas se notaron, las lágrimas salían en su totalidad pero era inútil, se perdían con el agua. Lo llamaba una y otra vez, él prometió que la defendería y que siempre estaba ahí.

**¡SASUKE!**

Sus movimientos se hicieron torpes hasta que dejó de forcejear, el agua comenzó entrar lentamente provocándole una sensación de agonía. La nariz y la garganta comenzaron a doler y las fuerzas se le acabaron, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras escuchaba los movimientos del agua, curiosamente ya no sintió que la tocaban, ya no sintió que la sostenían.

Con su vista perdida en el fondo de la alberca, en ese oscuro abismo, levanto un poco la cabeza para notar que había bastante movimiento fuera del agua, escuchaba murmullos, susurros. Después de unos segundos de todo eso el agua comenzó a tornarse roja, un extraño liquido comenzó a caer dentro. Era muy curioso, como si algo estuviera goteando en el agua. Un líquido oscuro. Un líquido con tonalidades rojas.

Después vio como algo solido caía, ahora el agua estaba más oscura pero podía jurar que, espera ¿era un brazo? Luego un bulto cayo, extrañamente este bulto tenia cabello ¡¿una cabeza?

Entonces todos los murmullos que se escuchaban en el exterior pararon, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos, sí así iba a terminar todo entonces no podía hacer nada. Sólo hubiera querido verlo una vez más. Solo una vez.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento la sacaron, escupió fuertemente toda el agua que se había tragado y tomó bocanadas de aire, la nariz le quemaba y la garganta le dolía pero ya podía respirar al menos. No tardó en toser, tanto que sentía que iba a escupir el corazón. Tampoco se percató de que la habían cubierto con algo, se había puesto en posición fetal para cubrir su desnudes pero no fue tan necesario ya que algo la envolvía.

Aun estaba con los ojos cerrado, le ardían por el cloro del agua. En ese momento sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella que la cargaron, su corazón se sintió en la gloria en ese momento. El aroma que comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales lo conocía a la perfección, esos fuertes y fríos brazos sabia de quien eran. Esa intensa y furiosa mirada carmín era inconfundible. Entre abrió los ojos para ver el escenario. Toda el agua de la alberca ahora era roja mientras miraba las paredes. Ensangrentadas, viseras y partes humanas por todos lados. El torso de uno de los chicos estaba en la zona de clavados pero debido a que no traía cabeza no pudo identificar de quien era.

Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos ante aquel escenario, su estomago se revolvió. El chico al darse cuenta de eso le cerró delicadamente los ojos para que evitara ver su labor.

**Perdóname por llegar tarde Sakura…**

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Era él.

.

.

.

Se mantuvo callada y con sus ojos entrecerrados, después de lo que había pasado se sentía muy mal, a pesar de que Sasuke ahora estaba con ella no quitaba la sensación de asco que traía tras haber sido vulgarmente tocada por esos sinvergüenzas.

Cuando se dio cuenta habían llegado a un apartamento, seguramente era de Sasuke. No se detuvo en ver detalladamente su cuarto, estaba claro que debía ser oscuro. Delicadamente la sentó en lo que debía ser la su cama, fijó su vista en esta y efectivamente era una cama matrimonial con sabanas negras, la única ventana tenía una cortina grande y oscura, no había nada más que le llamara la atención.

Después de un momento vio a Sasuke salir de otra habitación que había en su cuarto. Le ofreció su mano y la guió a esta para ver que era un baño, al entrar sintió el cálido vapor que ya inundaba.

**Creo que… te sentirás mejor después de esto** – le susurró al dejarla ahí, no necesitaba decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta para darle intimidad pero antes de salir sintió una frágil mano tomando la suya, giro levemente su cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

Se veía increíblemente frágil sólo cubierta con su abrigo. Sus ojos irritados, mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello alborotado. Situó su mirada en su garganta donde tenía la marca de la navaja, lo único que lamentaba es que no pudiera matar más veces a ese maldito cerdo pero no se arrepentía de haberlo penetrado con su propia navaja hasta que esta le salió por la boca.

Pero todos esos grotescos recuerdos se le borraron de la mente al notar como Sakura lo jaló hacia ella mientras al estar frente a frente le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Sakura tenía su mirada baja pero Sasuke no la apartaba de ella. Terminando eso la deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo hasta quedar de torso desnudo.

Sasuke entendió a que iba todo eso y con una delicada sonrisa se desabotonó el pantalón para desasirse de el, Sakura se dio la vuelta apenada y deslizó la gabardina por su cuerpo y estando desnuda entro a la tina la cual ya estaba llena con agua tibia. Al terminar de desnudarse entró junto con ella y se sentó pegando su pecho con su delicada espalda mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

Estuvieron así un rato disfrutando de la compañía de otro. Sakura aun tenía su cabeza baja pero había una gran sonrisa en sus labios, suavemente Sasuke la volteó hasta que quedó frente a él y sin apartar su vista de ella la acomodó de tal forma que quedó sentada sobre su regazo y con sus piernas abrasando su cintura.

Pegaron sus frentes una con la otra sin dejar de mirarse, después de todo este tiempo que tuvo que mantenerse alejado de ella al fin puede volver a verla directamente. Nunca se había ido en verdad, siempre había estado ahí solo que no podía arriesgarse a establecer contacto con ella debido a que podría ponerla en peligro pero esa situación le hiso tomar una difícil decisión, la cual no dudo en responder.

**Te ves increíblemente hermosa… -** le dijo después de un momento.

Aun sonreía pero sus ojos estaban tristes, agacho su mirada apenada –**estoy asquerosa**.

Sasuke posó su mano en su mejilla para que levantara la vista –**no lo estas, estas exquisita y créeme jamás permitiré que alguien vuelva a tocarte, nunca más **– quería besarla, quiera volver a saborear esos carnosos labios que agritos le pedían ser devorados.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, lentamente rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y se aceró hasta que sus labios chocaron. Comenzaron a besarse muy despacio, sintiendo las caricias que se provocaban uno con el otro, era un beso tierno en el cual se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban. Lo mucho que se deseaban.

Sasuke rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para acercarla más hasta que sintió las puntas de sus pezones apretarse contra su duro torso, una caricia demasiado excitante que le hiso hervir la sangre. El beso comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, comenzaban a desearse más que nunca. La falta de aire provocó que se separaran pero eso no fue un impedimento porque Sasuke volvió a reclamar sus labios inmediatamente. Sakura enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos azabaches, intentaba seguirle el ritmo lo cual le era muy complicado, sus lenguas se restregaban una contra la otra provocándoles escalofríos a ambos.

**Te amo Sasuke-kun –** decía entre besos y jadeos **– te amo… **- apretó el agarre de sus piernas y comenzó a sentir la fuerte erección del pelinegro – **muérdeme por favor…**

Su compañero se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero solo una seductora sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Al verlo directamente vio sus ojos carmín, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna y algo parecido a miedo la invadió pero lo único que le provoco ese miedo fue excitarla. Sasuke besó suavemente sus mejillas y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su yugular. Lamió muy lentamente esa zona provocándole escalofríos y desenfundado sus colmillos los enterró en su piel.

**Aah… -** Sakura gimió de placer al sentir esas cuchillas entrar en su piel robando su sangre – **te extrañe… -** puso sus manos en sus firmes hombros y comenzó a encajar sus uñas cada vez que sentía su sangre ser succionada, esto solo excitaba mas al pelinegro.

Había extrañado ese sabor tan afrodisiaco, la sangre de Sakura no se podía comparar con ninguna, era única y lo mejor de todo ERA SUYA. Tomaba su sangre muy lentamente ya que no quería acabar tan rápido con esa sensación, curioso comenzó a mover sus manos por su cuerpo mientras recorría toda su anatomía. Paso sus manos por sus bien torneadas piernas, ese abultado y carnoso trasero que tenía y las dejó acariciando circularmente sus senos ¡vaya que eran perfectos! Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran firmes y totalmente suaves, los masajeó con movimientos circulares, y más curioso que antes apretó sus pezones delicadamente solo para escuchar a Sakura gemir más fuerte que antes.

Se detuvo en el momento que encontró más conveniente, no quería dejar débil a Sakura desafortunadamente para él tenía que parar. Se separó de su cuello y recargó su mejilla con la de ella, ambos estaban agitados. Sasuke aun tenía sus labios manchados con su sangre entonces curiosa la pelirrosa lo besó y degustó su propia sangre, la boca de Sasuke sabia a metal.

Se separaron y Sasuke comenzó a reír - **¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó curiosa.

**Eres una chica pervertida, Sakura – **la miraba con una picara sonrisa.

**¿Qué? –** lo miró sorprendida y apenada a la vez - **¿de dónde sacas eso?**

**Porque cuando te mordí tuviste un orgasmo **– le susurró sin dejar de verla para poder apreciar como su compañera se puso totalmente roja por su comentario.

Tras decir esas palabras se quedó totalmente anonadada, su piel se puso en extremo roja y sin saber que decir se puso de pie. Estaba totalmente avergonzada así que quería salir de ahí pero Sasuke no se lo permitió porque justo al parase y darse la vuelta el pelinegro la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la fría pared. La apretó suavemente contra el frio azulejo provocándole escalofríos.

**¿A dónde crees que vas?** – La miro de reojo – **todavía tengo que darte un baño…**

Trago saliva nerviosa, su vos era terriblemente sensual -** ¿Sasu…?**

.

.

.

Había gente por todos lados, la estación del tren estaba repleta. El tren había llegado diez minutos antes de lo planeado pero no hubo problema ya que había llegado a buen tiempo, con ayuda de un joven llevo lo que parecía un gran baúl a una de las puertas de pasajeros.

_**El tren que va rumbo a las afueras del país saldrá exactamente a las 2 p.m.**_ – se escuchó la vos de un hombre por el altavoz. Faltaban 15 minutos para la hora de salida.

Una joven de cabellos rosados que traía puesto solo un ligero vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y gafas oscuras se acerco al hombre que recibía los boletos. Educadamente le entregó el suyo mientras hacia lo posible por meter aquel gran baúl que pesaba mucho.

El joven con una sonrisa le tomó el boleto –** vaya, hasta la última parada ¿cierto?** – La chica solo sonrió – **cualquiera diría que está huyendo de la ciudad, es un largo viaje cerca de 20 horas.**

**No estoy huyendo** – comentó con una sonrisa – **solo… estoy cambiando mi vida, iré a visitar a mi tía.**

La miraba curiosamente, a pesar de que hacía bastante sol y calor la chica traía puesta una bufanda. Era muy extraño. Curioso agachó su mirada para ver ese gran baúl, media más de un metro cuadrado – **disculpe señorita ¿Qué trae dentro del baúl? Es muy grande.**

**Oh…** - la joven se quitó las gafas oscuras para mostrar unos hermosos ojos jade – **son los vestidos de mi tía, es que son muy grandes y no quiere que los estropeé **– se inclinó para abrir el baúl y efectivamente mostrar que dentro había vestidos –** espero no haya problema en que los lleve conmigo en la parte de los pasajeros, pero son muy valiosos y me sentiría más tranquila que estuvieran conmigo, además usted lo dijo, es un largo viaje…**

El chico iba a decir algo pero se quedo embobado viéndola, en verdad era una joven muy hermosa –** no creo que haya problema señorita, si gusta puedo ayudarle a llevarlo a su asiento.**

**Que amable seria de su parte.**

Con una sonrisa se agachó para cargar el baúl pero vaya que pesaba bastante ¿Qué clase de vestidos usaba su tía? ¿Eran vestidos de hierro? Se vio forzado a arrastrar por un momento el baúl ya que en verdad pesaba demasiado. Cuando llegó a su respectivo aviento dejó el baúl justo enfrente de este.

**Listo señorita** – tomó un respiro – **el tren no tardara en salir de la estación así que disfrute del viaje.**

**Muchas gracias** – le sonrió después de sentarse en su asiento, afortunadamente le toco estar sola.

El tren partió del lugar después de unos minutos, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y chica solo se limito a abrir la ventana para sentir la cálida brisa. Se recargó en la ventana para ver el hermoso paisaje que se veía al otro lado hasta que escuchó unos golpes provenir del baúl.

**E..S..T..A..S… A…H…I….**

La joven sonrió y con su puño dio suaves golpes al baúl.

**A….Q…U…I….…E…S…T….O…Y**

Tenía la esperanza que su tío la perdonara por haberse ido sin despedir, después de toda su nueva vida comenzaría desde ahora.

_Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
__We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,  
__chases me to my room, chases me  
__In my black and red dress_

_I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."  
__I think my friend said, " Don't forget to smile."  
__"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp", I think he said  
__"You're a murder boy, birthday boy", I think I said_


End file.
